


Heavy Smoke

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Series: Classics [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Body Modification, Branding, Breathplay, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fire, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Period-Typical Racism, Pyromania, Sadism, Scars, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, past necrophilia, sounding mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Classic team's Heavy arrives back from furlough to find his team terrified of (and burned by) their new Pyro. When they ask him for help dealing with her, they don't intend for him to become her pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, um...okay...
> 
> This is the first het smut either of us have written. Ever. So we're super shy about sharing it, especially because we're not usually this into OCs (sort of OCs? I dunno...)
> 
> But we recently started shipping the crap out of Cheavy and Bea, and the ideas just kept pouring out, and we knew we were suffering from a shortage of this pairing and we saw that others were too, so we thought we'd share. This one is going to be LONG (we have a whole list of ideas to hit, and that's before we even get to adding TF2 Medic :D)
> 
>  _ **Please read the tags carefully! We'll do our best to tag for potentially upsetting themes, and to update the tags as we add chapters. If you need something tagged, please let us know.**_  
>   
>  Our TFC OCs: 
> 
> Spy - Spanish  
> Engineer (Paxton) - Texan (TF2 Engineer's (Dell's) daddy)  
> Pyro - Bea (Beatrice) Barnett - British  
> Heavy - Marcus (name shamelessly stolen from [jealousyblood's](http://jealousyblood.tumblr.com/) Cheavy OC...) - American Jew (Detroit)  
> Medic - Katsu - Japanese 
> 
> Others TBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Heavy Marcus arrives back from his furlough to find his team terrorized by their new Pyro. When he attempts to talk to her about it, it doesn't go well--for him.

Stepping off the train, Marcus cracked his neck from side to side. The seats were always too small, he always felt like the car got gradually smaller as the hours passed, he was hot and hungry and not especially thrilled to be back. Furloughs were always too damn short, given how much time he spent travelling from the base and back. He didn’t know why they couldn’t have found a fucking gravel pit that wasn’t in the middle of fucking no where to fight over, but…he couldn’t deny this was the best work he’d ever taken. At least he’d been the only one in the car—there’d been another guy, but he’d taken one look at Marcus and fled. At least he was smarter than he looked.

The Spy met him, his usual mask tugged down under his chin so he could speak audibly. “Thank god, you’re back,” he sighed. “We have a new teammate.”

Marcus groaned. He didn’t especially want to deal with anyone at the moment, until he’d had a chance to put his shit away in his room, had something to eat, and showered. And if he had to talk to any of them, it wouldn’t be the Spy. The Medic, maybe, or the Engineer, but Marcus didn’t like Spies much at the best of times, not even his own. He pushed past his smaller teammate, ignoring him. Alright, he was a little curious about a new teammate, but there’d be plenty of time to meet the fresh meat later.

The Spy ignored his blatant disregard and followed him, having to practically jog to keep up with the big man’s long strides. “You need to deal with her, she’s out of control,” he said. He hated to admit it, but he wasn’t going near that woman again until she was brought to heel. Generally Heavy could do what he liked, no one much got in his way or argued with him, so if anyone could cow the damn girl, it would be him. He could feel the cigarette burn on the back of his hand still; even with the medigun, it healed slowly and there was ash left in his skin.

“Isn’t that kinda the point?” Marcus shrugged. “Pyros ain’t exactly known for their stability.” He turned, giving Spy a smirk. “For that matter, neither are Spies.” Not that he was one to talk, but he was what he was, and he’d come to terms with that a long time ago. “What, she make fun of your little knife or something? Hurt your little feelings?” Clearly, the damn Spy wasn’t going to leave him alone, so Marcus slowed down a little. The sooner he took care of this, the sooner he could be alone in his bunk until he had to face everyone for the day’s battle. “Too fiery for you?” He laughed at his own joke. It would be good to have a Pyro again; their last one had retired or been killed or some shit. Pyros were far from the most useful team member, in his opinion, but they were good for Spy checking and sheer terror.

“She’s branded half the team. She’s burnt everyone at least once. I’m not going to deal with her,” Spy’s face twisted with disgust and he disappeared, leaving the Heavy alone. Marcus could hear him cursing quietly to himself in Spanish as he walked away.

“Uh-huh. Well, if you lot weren’t such a bunch of pussies, she wouldn’t have gotten away with a stunt like that.” Marcus snorted. “Like to see her try that shit with me.” Shaking his head, he hauled his bag to his room, glad the creepy little fucker’d finally left him alone. If someone was dumb enough—and weak enough—to let his own teammate fucking brand him, he deserved it. Snickering to himself as he opened his door and threw his bag on his bunk, he wondered who’d been branded and who hadn’t.

“Hey,” there was a knock on his doorframe and the Engineer was there, helmet still on his head. “Good furlough?” Marcus wasn’t the best judge of body language, but his teammate seemed nervous.

Marcus grunted noncommittally, but didn’t tell his teammate to get out while he started unpacking. He didn’t mind Paxton; he was quiet and friendly enough. He did his job, and he did it well, and he didn’t start shit. Those were pretty much the highest virtues in Marcus’ book. “You?” he asked, when the man didn’t leave.

“Been busy here since you left. Finally got a new Pyro,” Paxton’s brow furrowed. “She uh, well,” he tucked his thumbs into his belt. “she ain’t been too easy to live with.”

Marcus turned, giving Paxton a long, level look. Unlike the flighty, dramatic Spy, the Engineer wasn’t the type to spook easily. But he definitely looked spooked now. “So I heard,” he said, wondering if Paxton would corroborate Spy’s story.

Face tight, the Engineer pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a shiny pink burn just below his collarbone.

Smirking, Marcus slowly shook his head. With most of his teammates, he would have laughed outright, but he liked Paxton well enough to try and contain himself a little. “So, she got you, too? Huh. Spy said she’d gotten half the team; wouldn’t have expected you to be one of them.”

“She’s… she’s somethin’ else,” he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Young too, younger than Scout.”

“Younger than Scout?” Marcus made a face. “Hmph. What’re they thinking, sending us some wet-behind-the-ears friggin’ kid?” He grinned, broadly. “Still…seems like she’s got a bit of fire in her.” He chuckled to himself at that. He tossed his empty bag under the bed, stretching his shoulders. “I smell like hot, sweaty ass, and I’m fucking hungry.”

“I’ll let you settle in,” Paxton nodded, leaving Marcus alone in his room. You could always trust Paxton to take a hint and give you some space.

Marcus scratched one of his thick sideburns thoughtfully. He’d hardly been back two fucking minutes, and already two of his teammates had come to…warn him…about their new Pyro, or something. Again, he expected that kind of shit from Spy, but he was actually, genuinely surprised she’d gotten under Paxton’s skin. Shrugging, he stripped and grabbed a towel, heading for the showers. A nice, hot shower would be just the thing after being shoved in that fucking train like a goddamn steer. Then he’d raid the kitchen, drink a beer or twelve, and sleep until battle, when he’d get to see this Pyro in action.

As he was on his way, he spotted someone new, just coming out of the mess hall. She was young, younger than he’d even expected. She looked like a teenager, with a youthful face, blue eyes and her blond hair in a neat wave. Her fire suit was hanging around her hips, revealing a round, sturdy body and bare pale arms exposed by the undershirt she was wearing. Upon seeing him, she stared up at him fearlessly. She barely came up to his chest.

Marcus raised an eyebrow; it was even worse than he’d thought. Not only was she younger than Scout, as Paxton’d said, she looked like she should be chatting with her gal pals about how dreamy the quarterback was, not surrounded by mercenaries. Expecting to be a mercenary. Maybe they were all having him on; this was some bimbo they’d brought in from the local high school, Spy was just acting frightened, and Paxton had put on makeup that looked like a burn. It didn’t seem very likely, and he definitely couldn’t see the use of a dumb joke like that, but it made more sense than this coiffed, pretty girl being their new Pyro.

She pulled out a cigarette slowly, walking slowly towards him, never taking her eyes from his. Putting it between her lips, she pulled out a box of matches from one of her suit’s pouches and lit it with a smile. She held the flame to the end of her cigarette, breathed in and then released a small cloud of smoke from her nostrils. The match stayed lit and she turned it between her fingers as it burned closer and closer to her skin.

Well, she hadn’t run screaming, so that was something. Marcus didn’t bother wrapping his towel around his naked hips; she’d see him naked soon enough, anyway, and if she couldn’t handle that, she might as well leave now. He wasn’t about to change his habits. He didn’t leer at her or anything, but he also didn’t do anything to hide himself, and he certainly wasn’t embarrassed. He moved to push past her; if she thought he’d be impressed by how long she could hold a match, she was way out of her league.

She stood in front of him, directly in the middle of the hallway, meaning he’d have to push past her. “You’re the Heavy,” she grinned, letting the fire burn out against her fingertips. She dropped the match and held out her hand; blackened, calloused and burned.

She didn’t seem too bright; even if he wasn’t the last one for her to meet, it was pretty fucking obvious which class he was. “Yeah,” he said. “Look, I’m kinda on the way to the showers, kid.” Still, if she was going to be his teammate—ridiculous as that seemed to him—he should at least try to get along with her. He leaned down and took her hand. Fuck, it was so tiny. He could’ve crushed it with just one squeeze. He felt an unwelcome urge to protect her.

Her hand was firm in his and she squeezed a little, taking in his size and strength. “What’s your name?” she demanded. His overwhelming size and muscular naked body didn’t seem to intimidate her, or even register. Whatever else she may be, she was fucking fearless.

Marcus smirked. “Besides Heavy?” Her grip was surprisingly strong for such a tiny thing, he’d give her that much credit.

“That what your mum calls you?” she asked lightly, grinning.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Look, I’m not really in a chatting mood right now.” He moved to push past her. Around here, names were earned, a sign of respect. Marcus called Paxton by name, and Katsu, their Medic—it was smart to stay on your medic’s good side, and the little Jap wasn’t half bad—but he called the others only by their class names. Everyone called him Heavy, except Paxton sometimes, when they’d been drinking, or the Medic. He didn’t think most of them even knew his actual name.

She was quick; suddenly her cigarette was in her fingers and the hot ember was being pushed into the hollow of his ribs, right in the center. Her eyes glittered as she ground it into his skin.

“Fuck!” Marcus whirled, barely resisting the impulse to backhand her; she would’ve been nothing more than a greasy spot on the wall, tiny thing like her. Instead, he stepped into her, using his size and weight to force her back against the wall, pinning the hand holding the cigarette. “That hurt,” he growled. “You’re not going to fucking try that shit with me, you understand?”

With her free hand she grabbed his balls and squeezed, eyes cold. “Let go of my hand,” she said, voice still even.

Marcus swallowed, hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and his face went tight. He stepped into her a little closer, trying to ease as much of the pressure on his sensitive bits as he could. “Let go of my balls,” he replied, barely managing to keep his voice from raising. He could be surprisingly quick, at least with his hands; he grabbed her throat with his free hand, pinning that to the wall, too. He had to hand it to her—no pun intended—with their size difference, her going straight for his nuts was the best move she could have made. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make her regret it.

Her lit cigarette was still in her trapped hand and she pressed it in between his fingers. Meanwhile, she began to twist with her other hand, fingernails sharp and jagged against his sensitive skin. “Tell me your name and I’ll let you keep them,” she grinned.

With a startled hiss of pain, Marcus reflexively jerked back, freeing her hand. Face slowly turning purple, Marcus shot her an assessing look; she wasn’t fucking around. He wasn’t sure he could injure her throat badly enough to get her to let go—especially without her hand spasming and clenching down harder—before she was incapacitated. Especially because he knew his bosses would frown on having her unable to fight the next day; the medigun could heal her, but she might not be ready by morning. “Marcus,” he growled, between gritted teeth.

Her hand released immediately and she smiled, still pressed between him and the wall, but not seeming too upset about it. “I’m Bea.”

Marcus gasped, taking an instinctive step back to put distance between him and his attacker. He shot a quick, concerned glance at his nuts; they were red and a little swollen, and he could see the little lines where her nails had dug in, but they were still there. They’d been hurt worse, though not by much. Great, now he was even sweatier than before, and he stank like a dead dog. “I’m going to tell you this once—don’t fucking burn me,” he told her, putting a massive finger on her chest, between her collarbones. “You try shit like that with me again, and we’re gonna have a problem.” He grinned, unpleasantly. “And you do not want to have a problem with me.” He leaned down, so their noses were almost touching. “You think you won just now, girly? I stopped myself, it bein’ your first day and all. Next time,” he jabbed his finger into her soft flesh a little, “I won’t be so nice.”

“Can’t wait for next time, Marcus,” she leaned into his finger, chin held high, face imperious. “You’re just what I wanted.”

Marcus blinked at her, head tilting to the side in confusion. “I…what?” He stepped back again, watching her warily. She was a weird little thing, no question about that. Fuck, he was hungry, and he wanted to go nurse his balls in the shower. Enough playing with little girls. He felt a little prickle going up his spine, but he turned his back on her and stalked off to the showers, forcing himself not to limp at all.

Bea retreated back to her room, lighting her candles before getting herself out of her fire suit and ready for bed.

“Little fucking bitch,” Marcus hissed when the hot water hit his tender balls, but he sounded almost admiring. He hissed again when the shower sprayed his two burns. He shook his head, quickly rinsing off, not taking the long, leisurely shower he’d planned on; he wanted to get his boys covered. And he was hungry. Drying off, he wrapped his towel around his waist on the way back to his room. Dressing, he stalked to the kitchen and grabbed everything that wasn’t nailed down, along with a mittful of beer bottles and retreated to his room. He might’ve had a few too many that night, but he thought he’d earned them.

***

The battle next day was the same chaos as usual. The Pyro was never where anyone expected her to be. Most of the opposite team suffered a little of her wrath, but the Spy especially burned again and again. Paxton and her seemed to be working well together, for all that the Engineer hadn’t seemed that keen on her. In battle she was quiet until she was burning, and then she was yelling and screaming like a wild animal.

She’d done well enough, Marcus thought, having kept as close an eye on her as battle allowed. She was wild and fierce, but he’d expected that. Undressing after battle, he groaned quietly; his underwear had helped keep his balls from moving around too much, but now that they were free and he was coming down from his battle-high, they ached. He was careful to keep his burns hidden from his teammates, and he hoped they hadn’t heard his groan. Fuck. He needed an icepack. Hoping Katsu would be delayed healing the others, he headed to the infirmary to rifle through the Medic’s supplies.

Before he could find one, Katsu came in, silent as a ghost as always. He was a small man, with a delicate face and long black hair always neatly tied back. Everything about him was always fastidious. He watched the Heavy rifling through the freezer for a little while, shedding his medigun and coat and hanging them on their hooks. “Need anything?” he offered. “I didn’t think you were badly hurt today, was I wrong?” His Japanese accent was heavy, but his English was pretty good. And considering that he spoke more than two languages, he was doing better than Marcus, so he never mentioned it when Katsu fucked up.

“Fuck, doc, you scared the fuck outta me!” Marcus jumped, guiltily, dropping a roll of bandages that rolled across the floor directly toward Katsu. “Make some noise, fuck!” He shook his head at the tall, slender Medic. “I’m…fine…go back to what you were doing, ok? I just need a minute, and I’ll be outta your hair.” He surveyed the chaos he’d created, then sighed, resigned. “Where, uh…where do you keep your ice packs?” There was a surprising amount of shit in the freezer, all kinds of bottles and suspiciously lumpy packages.

Katsu stepped forwards, pulling some out from the depths of the freezer with a frown. “I would prefer you ask. I will have to organize again.” He passed the ice pack to his Heavy, looking him up and down. “Do you need salve too?”

“Yeah, I know.” Marcus perched on one of Katsu’s stools, hoping the Medic wouldn’t notice him wince. He took the ice pack, barely resisting the urge to stuff it down his pants right there, but he was still hoping no one would have to find out what Bea—the Pyro—had done to him. “I…I dunno. You’re the Medic. Do you think it’d help? …Shit.” He’d forgotten, for a moment, that Katsu didn’t know what the problem was. He cleared his throat and stood, giving his Medic a little nod of appreciation. “Thanks, doc. I’ll let you clean this up. …sorry.”

“If it’s a burn, the salve will help,” Katsu pressed it into Marcus’ big hand. “Everyone has burns.” he rarely sounded so grumpy as he did right now. The last time he’d sounded this angry was when their Soldier had compared rice wine to piss.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “You too, huh?” He gave Katsu’s hand a quick, rough pat. “I’ll…figure that out, okay?”

“Thank you. The team is a mess,” Katsu sighed, bending to pick up the spilled bandages and other medical supplies.

“I kinda noticed that. Has she seriously been branding people?” Marcus sat again, trying not to cast longing glances at the ice pack.

“Yes,” he unbuttoned one of his sleeves, rolled it up and turned over his hand to show Marcus the brand on his inner forearm. It was about the size of a quarter, shiny and red, the skin bubbled. It was smeared with salve.

“No offense, doc, but I’m pretty sure that’s a cigarette burn. Jeez, you guys are dramatic.”

“She used her ring. I think I would remember if it was a cigarette. Either way, I will be out of her way until she settles down,” Katsu grimaced, giving Marcus a sharp look.

“Alright. Alright, fuck, I’ll talk to her. Sorry, Katsu.”

The thin man shrugged. “If anyone would, it would be you. Let me know if you need anything.” He turned his back to Marcus, closing his freezer and starting to tidy up the rest of his infirmary.

“Thanks, doc.” Taking his ice pack, Marcus retreated to his room for a quick treatment. The ice felt like hell on his sore balls, but also numbed them. After a few minutes, he couldn’t take it any more. He sniffed the tin of salve, then made a face—no way he was putting something that strong smelling on his nuts. Putting his pants back on, he groaned. No time like the present, right? He headed down the hall to the Pyro’s assigned room, forcing himself to knock instead of waiting.

“Come in,” her voice called, light and sweet.

Marcus let himself in. “Good job today,” he said. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure about you.”

“I don’t need you to be sure of me,” she turned. She was sitting in front of a vanity lit with candles, watching him in the mirror. Her dress was oddly short, above her knees. He could see more scars over her, all burns, some pink, some white, a couple red. “You’re not the one paying me. How’re your balls?” she smirked.

“Yeah, that’s true. But I am the most senior member of the team. Which brings me to my next point,” he said, ignoring her question. “You’ve gotta stop burning everyone.” He frowned for a moment. “On our team. You can burn the other team. Obviously.”

“I’ve got almost everyone I wanted. That just leaves you,” Bea turned around, eyes still locked on his.

Marcus cocked his head again. “What…are you talking about?”

“I’m only branding the ones I want to keep. The others I could care less about.”

“Uh…huh. Well, you’ve gotta stop.” Marcus frowned at her. “Who did you…which ones do you want to keep? How did you choose?” Crazy or not, this was very interesting. And he wasn’t exactly opposed to crazy.

“I’ll stop, once I’m done. One more,” she slipped off her big silver ring. It had the letter B on it, “I pick the people I like,” Bea shrugged. “You wouldn’t spend any time with people who didn’t interest you, would you?” she laughed.

“No, no I wouldn’t.” Marcus laughed. “You’ve got…balls, or something, I’ll give you that. But you’re not branding me with that thing.”

“Why? You’ve got bigger scars,” Bea grinned. “I’ll even let you choose where I brand you.”

“Yeah, I do. Doesn’t mean I want more of them. Look, Pyro, you’re paid to burn the other team. Not us. Got it?”

Bea stood, leaving her ring on her vanity. She walked over to him slowly, put her hands up and slid them up his broad chest. Her body pressed up to his and she stood on her tiptoes. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she whispered.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Look, I get that you’re used to getting whatever you want, alright? And I don’t care what you do in battle. You can brand the other team’s asses for all I care. But don’t fuck with your team.” He didn’t move at all.

“Not the whole team,” she purred. “If you give into me now, it’ll be easier in the long run.”

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, that’s not happening.” He tilted his head again, looking down at her. “You’re not at all afraid of me, are you?”

“No. You don’t even want to kill me,” she smirked. “You big softie.”

“I don’t want to kill you, because you’re on my team. And killing a teammate means a dock in pay.” Marcus snorted. “No one has ever called me that before. For good reason.” He straightened, towering over her. “I’m not…not killing you…because I’m soft. I have plenty of ways of making your life very unpleasant.”

“Same, Marcus,” she sounded almost fond. “Good talk.” She turned on her heel, going back to sit down and ignoring him.

“Right. So…” Marcus blinked at her. “You’re not going to burn anyone else on your team, right?”

“Just you, pet.”

Marcus sighed. “I feel like I’m not getting through to you. Or like we’re having two different conversations or something. You’re not burning me. Or anyone else. Except the other team.” He thought for another moment, then bent and picked up the stool she was sitting on, with her still on it. Holding her at eye level, he jabbed a finger in her chest again. “And I’m not your pet, doll.”

Bea grinned. She was weightless in his hand. “No, not yet.” She put her palm over the back of his hand.

“Not ever.” Holding onto the stool, Marcus threw her onto her bed, making sure she didn’t hit a wall or the headboard.

“What are you expecting?” she slid off the bed, sneering a little. “You want me to cower? Be afraid of you because I get to feel how strong you are? I’m not done with you yet,” she stood chest-to-navel with him, looking up fearlessly.

“No,” Marcus groaned, looking down at her. “I just want you to stop…bothering your own teammates, because then they bother me. And then I have to come here and bother you, and having to get involved in this shit pisses me off.”

“There’s an easy solution here,” Bea leaned an elbow against him. “Stop bothering me. I won’t be ‘bothering’ any of them anymore.” Except for you, she smirked.

“Right. Good. That’s all I fucking want.” Marcus cocked his head at her again. He had a feeling she was thinking more than she was saying, but he couldn’t figure out what. He scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll see you in battle tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” she let him out.

She’d said the right things…sort of…but somehow, Marcus wasn’t terribly reassured. In a foul mood, he returned to his room with a bottle of gin. With half the bottle down, lying in bed naked, it seemed like a good idea to jerk himself off. Almost falling off his bed, he reached down and found his favourite, well-thumbed skin mag. Flipping to the centerfold, he palmed his cock. Getting into a rhythm, he moaned and fucked his fist. His eyes drifted shut, and…fuck, instead of the centerfold’s soft, creamy boobs, he was seeing…Bea’s scarred, different-sized tits. What the fuck? He opened his eyes, hand going still. He focused on the magazine again: long, dark hair. Perfect, shapely breasts. Not a scar in sight. Perfect. His hand started moving again. When he was right on the edge, her image shifted again. He came picturing the wave of Bea’s hair, her short, sturdy little body, her poor, mutilated hands. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is sex...sort of. 
> 
> Bea joins drunk Marcus in bed, they both get off, and Bea plays with fire.

She did leave the team alone for the most part, after their talk. She still got aggressive with some of them and most of the men avoided her, but Katsu hadn’t complained about anyone coming to him with burns since that night. 

The team finally had a few nights off and most of them intended to use it for drinking. They usually drank together on their first night off and played a few rounds of cards. Even Katsu joined them, drinking rice wine as usual. Most of them weren’t expecting Bea to join them, but she followed Paxton in, sitting at the table and drinking a beer with him. They seemed to have bonded somewhat in the last few weeks.

Their other teammates were tense and clearly a little uncomfortable around Bea at first, but when she sat quietly and ignored them, they gradually relaxed and continued with their usual chatter and games. 

Marcus usually had at least a few drinks every night, but tonight he intended to get smashed, and he was already well on his way to his goal. Eyes unfocused and neck loose, he watched Paxton, his voice increasingly loud, telling Bea about why humanity would inevitably be overthrown by robot overlords. He couldn’t meet the Pyro’s eyes—every time he’d jerked off, or tried to, or even thought about touching himself, the only person he’d been able to picture was his teammate. 

Bea listened patiently, watching her other teammates. She’d been watching the Heavy as much as usual, curious about his sudden inability to meet her eyes. 

“Pax, would you really mind?” she finally laughed. “People are terrible. Machines aren’t so bad.”

“I didn’t say…” Paxton lifted his hand. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Bea. No. No. It’s in…inevitable, but not bad. We just have to make sure we’re ready, that’s all. Stockpile oil. Learn binary. It’s s-simple.” He snorted, slapping his thigh. “Not so bad. Bea, you’re a hoot, y’know that?” 

Pax, was it? Marcus peered at the pair, leaning on his hands. That hadn’t taken long. Maybe they were fucking? That’d be ok. Then…then…he wouldn’t have to…he could just…move on. 

“I’ll leave that to you,” Bea smirked, finishing off her first beer and standing to grab a second, taking Paxton’s empties with her. As she passed the Heavy she gave him a long stare, grabbing two beers and bringing them back to where she was sitting with the Engineer. It was odd, he’d been so angry and fiery, and now he was avoiding her eyes. What the hell had happened? She’d been looking forward to fighting more.

This drunk, Marcus was even less able to hide exactly what he was thinking. He watched Bea pass, eyes narrowed suspiciously. She’d been so…normal. She hadn’t burned anyone—well, no one she wasn’t supposed to burn. She fought, she did her share of chores without complaining, and now she was flirting with Paxton. 

“Leave…leave what to me, Beatrice, darlin’?” Paxton asked, grinning at her. Shoot, people didn’t usually listen to him this long. 

“It’s Bea,” she corrected, opening their beers. “Not Beatrice. Bea.”

“Oh, sorry!” Paxton took his beer and inclined it in her direction. “Bea it is.” 

Marcus snorted; that sounded more like her. 

Bea clinked their bottles together, going back to listening as he went on about robots, watching the Demoman and the Soldier arm wrestle. She kept an eye on Marcus. He was getting drunker and drunker, sneaking glances at her more openly as the night wore on. 

“I’m…” Marcus lurched to his feet, nodding vaguely to each of his teammates…except Bea. “Bed. Night.” 

Bea watched him leave, letting Paxton prattle on until he was about to pass out on the table. “Come on, Pax, you’re about done. I’ll get you to bed.”

“Aw, Bea. Ain’t you just the sweetest little thing.” Paxton grinned at her, blearily. “Sweet…Bea.” He laughed. “Sweet pea.” 

“Definitely drunk,” she groaned, pulling him out of his seat and guiding him down the hall to his door. 

“Maybe a little,” Paxton admitted, trying to hold his fingers a little ways apart and looking like an uncoordinated crab. He allowed her to put him to bed, and within moments he was snoring. 

Bea patted his shoulder and closed his door. She went to the Heavy’s door, opening it without knocking and stepping in. 

Marcus grunted, barely lifting his head. 

“Hey, pet,” she murmured, closing his door behind her and walking over to his bed. 

“Hey, Bea,” Marcus replied, sliding over on his bed. 

She lay on her side next to him, head leaning on her hand. “What’s eating you?” she demanded.

Marcus frowned, rolling just a little so he could look up at her. “Eating?” 

“Mhm, you haven’t even been able to look at me,” she laughed. “I thought it’d take more to cow you.”

“Didn’t eat a cow.” 

“Sure,” Bea pushed him over onto his back and sat up, sliding a leg over him and straddling his middle. “Fuck, you’re big,” she chuckled. “Your skin’s so hot,” she slid her fingers under his shirt and up his chest.

“Yeahhhh…” Marcus purred, stroking her sides. “Really here?” he asked, blinking at her suspiciously. 

She pinched him, smirking. “What do you think, you big bastard?” she squeezed him between her thighs, pulling at his shirt. “Take this off.”

Marcus snorted. “Thought ‘bout this. Lot. Not sure…really, really drunk,” he laughed. “Can’t take it off with you on me.” 

“Is that why you couldn’t meet my eyes?” Bea grinned, sliding back onto his thighs, over the tent in his trousers. She pulled him up and tugged his shirt over his head. Spotting his cigarettes and matches on his bedside table, she grabbed them, lighting one up cheerfully. 

The sound of a match being struck made Marcus perk up. He grinned up at Bea. “Don’t think I trust you with that,” he murmured, grinding up against her. 

“You don’t seem to care, do you?” she ground back down against him. With her legs spread over him, her dress pooled over him and he could feel her strong, fat thighs, her scarred skin, her briefs. She enjoyed her cigarette for a few minutes, leaning down to press their skin together, then she ground the cherry of the cigarette into his chest. 

“I care!” Marcus protested, watching her with unfocused eyes. His hands roamed her sides and back. “I just…I can’t…no muscles…” He closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of her and her cigarette, the strange feeling of the softness of her skin and the roughness of her scars. He didn’t see the cigarette coming. He screamed when he felt the ember touch his flesh, bucking and arching beneath her, a damp spot forming in his underwear. “Bea! What the…fuuuck…” 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Bea laughed, cigarette still between her lips. His skin was so hot it felt like firelight on her and she pressed her cheek to his hairy chest. His hands felt good on her, warm and big and rough. Slowly, she grabbed her cigarette and pressed the end of it to his side.

“I…I…fuck! What the fuck?” Marcus looked up at her, head cocked to the side, eyes wide and confused and almost pleading. He nodded, just a fraction, right before she burned him again. 

As he bucked under her, she squeezed with her thighs tightly around him. By the time he’d stilled between her legs, she was panting. She fumbled with the box of matches, even the sound of them rolling around in the box was getting to her. Striking the match, she let it burn til the flame was long and bright, the fire between their faces. Bea watched Marcus’ expression, waiting for another nod, waiting for something.

“Yes, Bea, please, yes!” Marcus had never felt like this before—obviously, he’d never had a pyromaniac sitting on him with a pack of matches, but…he enjoyed sex, had had plenty of it, with all kinds of women. This felt like…something related, but completely different at the same time. He was hard—so, so hard—and they were both almost fully dressed, and the fucking look in her eye, the gleam of the flame reflected back at him, when she raised the match and offered it up for him, it was fucking unreal. He nodded, moaning low in his throat, lifting her off the bed with his hips as he rocked and rutted against her, trying to somehow combine the heat and pleasure of his dick with the heat and pain of the burns, to figure out how they fit together and why, fuck, why she was doing this to him, why this was affecting him, making him so hard it hurt, burned so much it felt good, better than anything. 

Without further prompting, Bea dropped the match on his chest. It continued burning there, burning away some of his hairs, and she pressed the pads of her fingers to the match, rolling it over and grinding it against his skin until it was completely out. She twisted it until it was ash between them, her fingers stained, his burn blemished with black marks. “Cum for me,” she murmured, her own body arching against his. Bea was shuddering, the fire and the smell of burnt skin and hair and matches overwhelming her, sending her into ecstasy. “Fuck,” she gasped, grinding down against his thigh.

To Marcus’ complete and utter astonishment, he did come, just after she’d told him to. He cried out, arching his chest up to meet her fingers and the match, one hand curled almost delicately on the small of her back, using it to rub her against himself as he shot into his pants. 

Bea finished with a shuddering moan, legs trembling around him. She collapsed on his chest, laying her head over his heart with a long sigh. After awhile, she rolled off him and to the side, relighting her cigarette and taking a deep drag. She pulled the big ring off her finger with a little smirk, and with the match she’d used to light her cigarette, she heated it. 

Marcus held her once he’d stopped coming, content to have her warmth and softness against his skin. “…Bea,” he said, surprisingly softly, watching her heat the ring. He was trembling all over, torn between the urge to run, to put as much fucking distance between himself and her as he could…and to stay perfectly, obediently still. It didn’t help that he was still drunk off his ass, though the sex had helped sweat out some of the booze, and the sharp pain of the burns had definitely helped clear his head. Fuck…he didn’t want to just roll over and let her win, let her do everything she’d said she would, let everything happen the way she wanted, but…but…he made a sound that was almost a whine, high and strained, watching her with wide, pleading, helpless eyes. 

Bea met his eyes, holding them with her gaze. Once the ring was blackened with smoke and hot, she pressed it into his skin over his heart. They could hear a pop as a blister formed instantly, his skin jumping under the heat of the metal and she shuddered again, hips bucking. Pulling the ring away, she pressed it to her lips. It was still hot to the touch, but not enough to leave a scar. She slid it back on her finger slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Marcus murmured over and over, under his breath, unable to look away from her fucking eyes, even while she pressed the heated ring to his skin, even while he heard his own fucking skin sizzle. He was shivering, violently, when she pulled away, but he just lay there and took it, staring at her. 

Bea bent down over him, sliding up his body a little so she could reach his mouth. Pressing her body into his, she put her arms on either side of his head and kissed him. Her chest pressed to his, against his new brand. 

“I…” Marcus gasped, again almost a whimper, or a supplication. 

She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, smiling. 

“Bea…” He tried again, but he still couldn’t get any further than the first word. He had no fucking idea what to say, or even what he wanted to say. 

“Yeah?”

“…the fuck just happened?” 

“I got my way,” she chuckled. “And we both came.”

“Yeah. That part, I got.” He blinked up at her, slow and unfocused. “But it wasn’t sex.” Almost a question, rather than a statement. 

“Are you sure?” Bea rubbed his chest with one of her hands, enjoying the heat and the bulk of him, pulling a little at his chest hair. 

“…yes?” He grunted, arching a little into her tugging hands, still staring up at her like she was the cat and he was the mouse and he was begging to be eaten. He laughed. “Fuck, I don’t know, Bea. I’m drunk, and I just got fucking…branded or some shit.” 

“Sleep it off, then,” she laughed. She didn’t move to turn off the light.

“‘k.” Marcus shifted down a little, easily taking her with him. His limbs sprawled, then relaxed, and within a few minutes he was snoring thunderously. 

She didn’t take long to pass out next to him, her skin still buzzing with fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus wakes up in bed with Bea, and they have a little chat. 
> 
> Now that he actually has burns, Marcus needs more salve from the infirmary. Luckily, Katsu intercepts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to N for their lovely comments! <3 They really made our day. 
> 
> (Also, hot and heavy would be a great ship name for these two!)

Marcus groaned, barely lifting his head. Fuck, he’d passed out with the light on. Again. He’d probably get in shit for wasting electricity. Again. He flapped at the light switch—it was so, so far away. Grunting, he flung an arm over his face, then rolled onto his side, away from the damn light. There was someone in the bed beside him. Someone warm, and soft…yeah, that was nice. She even smelled good. He cuddled against the other person, wondering, distantly, why he was wearing his pants, especially because he could feel that they were crusty with dried cum.

Bea nestled back into Marcus’ arms, blowing hair out of her face. She pulled a big arm around herself like a blanket, not wanting to move or get up yet. Everything was warm and comfortable.

“…Bea?” Marcus asked, hoarsely. His voice sounded like shit, but he felt…well, all things considered, he felt…really fucking good.

“Mhm?” She stifled a yawn.

“Did that actually…happen?”

“Me branding you? Yeah.” Bea sat up, stretching and sitting back against the pillows. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but still in its usual waves. She was still in her dress, but it was hiked up around her thighs.

“Why…how…what…?” Marcus sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Ok, I get what you did…mostly…but what about…me?”

“You mean why was it good for you?” she shrugged. “You must be a bit of a masochist,” she laughed.

“What did you just call me?” he asked, frowning at her.

“A masochist. You get off on pain, pet.” Bea smiled back at him.

Marcus scratched the side of his head, wincing a little when the movement stretched his fresh burns. “I…you’d think I would’ve noticed that before now, don’t you think?”

She shrugged.

“Oh, you’re a big help.” Groaning, Marcus sat up, looking down at the burns she’d left scattered across his chest. “Fuck.” Making a face, he slung his legs over the side of the bed, stripping off his crusty pants and underwear, revealing a rather substantial erection.

Bea glanced sideways at him, then chuckled. She slid her scarred hand onto his thigh. “Cum,” she said, firmly.

Marcus’ eyes widened. His hips jerked forward once, twice, and then he went still, gasping. His face was momentarily purple, then faded to crimson.

“Ah, not quite,” she sighed. “Close though.” She stroked his thigh, fingers finding a wide scar and kneading at it.

“Not quite…? Damn, woman! What were you expecting?” He grabbed her hand, lightly pinning it in place. His eyes were still huge and concerned, and he stared at her for a moment, then looked away. “…anyway, it’s morning. These happen in the morning.” He gestured at his dick. “Nothing to do with you.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d cum on the spot,” Bea responded, hand warm against his skin.

Marcus snorted. “You’re nuts, you know that? You know that’s not how it works, right?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gotten someone to cum like that,” she wriggled her hand out from under his and pressed her fingertips to the brand on his chest. “But I expect you to take more time than that.”

He cried out, squirming away from her hand, then laughed. “Well, I’ve heard you can do that with a…um…” He blushed deeper, looking away. “Never mind. More time, huh? You think this’s gonna happen again?”

“Do you want it to?” Bea asked, grinning. Fuck, he was cute when he was blushing, unable to meet her eyes.

“I…” He laughed again. “Fuck, I don’t know…I feel like I’m going nuts.”

“We’re all nuts,” she laughed. She slid off the bed and he was suddenly aware of how small she was next to him. “I got what I wanted. If you want this again, you’re gonna have to ask,” she winked, fixing her dress and heading out into the hallway.

“I…what the fuck?” Marcus sat on the bed and stared after her. After a minute, he got up, locked his door, and jerked himself off, quickly and roughly, fingers pinching the burns she’d left.

***

The little tin of salve Katsu had given him didn’t last very long, and there was no fucking way he was going to the Medic to have his burns healed. No way he was admitting she’d fucking branded him. During sex. Or…whatever last night had been. So that meant another secret visit to the infirmary for more. He thought he’d seen where Katsu had pulled the tin from, but after rifling through several doors, he still hadn’t found any.

This time Katsu slammed his door when he saw his infirmary being rifled through. “Marcus!” he snapped.

Marcus yelled wordlessly, once again taken by surprise. He whirled, heart pounding. “Jesus fucking Christ, Katsu!”

“That is what I should say,” he scowled. “What do you want?”

“I’m not the one sneaking up on people,” Marcus grumbled. “I just…uh, I need more salve. Sorry I didn’t just ask.” And he could have, it occurred to him; Katsu already thought he had burns, after all.

His scowl deepened. “Damn Pyro,” he cursed, going back to his drawers and pulling out a bigger tin, tossing it to Marcus. “Did you talk to her? Did she tell you she burned me again?”

“Thanks.” Marcus caught it, frowning at his Medic. “Wait, what? Again? When?” Fuck, if she’d done it after he’d talked to her, he had really big problem.

“I was using the medigun, to get rid of the brand she gave me,” he sighed. “I did not think she would notice, or care. She checked it and since it was nearly gone, she did it again! She-” he grimaced. “She is mad!”

“Yeah, that sucks, Katsu, but this is important—when?”

“Last week. It takes time to get rid of a scar like that, you know. Such a waste of medigun fumes!”

Marcus gave a relieved sigh. “Ok, good. I mean, not good, but…I’m sorry about what she did to you, Katsu, I really am. And, yeah, I can’t argue that she’s crazy.” He’d had to ask Katsu why he kept saying ‘mad’ in weird places, so Katsu had had to explain he actually meant crazy. “But I think it’s taken care of.” Fuck, he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

Katsu stepped into Marcus’ personal space rather abruptly, raising his hand to press the back of it to his Heavy’s forehead. “Are you unwell? You are flushed and your skin is hot.”

“Fuck, Katsu!” Marcus laughed, annoyed by how nervous it came out. “I’m fine, alright? Look, I promise, I’ll ask you next time I need something from the infirmary, okay? Sorry. I just need some more salve. For the burns. I already had. Last time.” He looked away; he was so fucked.

Katsu raised an eyebrow. Marcus seemed embarrassed about the whole thing, which he could understand. It was odd for such a tiny woman to have made a fool of the whole team, though less embarrassing perhaps for a man like Katsu than someone as big and as strong as Marcus. “Use it twice a day. Are they healing well?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Katsu.” Marcus still couldn’t make eye contact with his Medic, and he knew he was blushing. “Hey, Katsu? What’s a…” He had to think for a moment to remember the word Bea had used. “A masochist?”

Katsu held up a finger, grabbing a large dictionary and flipping through it until he came to the right entry. “Ah. One who finds pain enjoyable or sexually arousing. Why do you ask?” he gave Marcus a considering look.

Fuck. Of course the damn Jap had to ask that. “N-no reason. I’ve, uh, gotta go…put this salve on.”

“Do you find pain stimulating?”

“Shit! Katsu, what kinda question is that?” Fuck, he was rubbing the back of his neck. Could he be any more fucking obvious?

The Medic laughed, “Where did you hear the word?”

Marcus relaxed, laughing too, if a little too loudly. “Uh, you know. I hear shit. People talk around me. Sounded like the kind of thing you’d know, being a Medic and all.”

Katsu nodded. “I will always answer your questions. Even the strange questions. Do you want me to check on your burns?”

“Thanks, doc. Uh, no, thanks. That’s fine. Fuck, they’re pretty small, I’ve had a lot worse.”

“Take care of them, they are vulnerable to infection,” he insisted. “And stop destroying my infirmary.”

“I will. Both of those things.” Marcus grinned at his teammate, giving him a wave over his shoulder as he left.

Katsu went back to rearranging his infirmary. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus goes for a motorcycle ride to clear his head, and ends up having an interesting conversation with Katsu when he tries to have a shower. Paxton is worried about Marcus.

Marcus was kind of relieved when battle started again a few days later. It gave him something to do besides lurk around the base and drink. He wasn’t avoiding Bea, he reminded himself, yet again, he just…wasn’t going out of his way to talk to her, either. Because, why would he, especially after what she…he…they’d done. Together. He didn’t see much of her during battle—he was usually at the front, of course, while she remained behind, guarding the Engineer and their flank. When he passed her, on his way back from respawn, he felt a strange…twinge…in his guts. And…lower. Especially when he saw her straddling a screaming enemy Soldier, flamethrower streaming over his face and body while she howled her triumph and joy. After battle, he took a cold shower. To cool off, and…cool off. Fuck. He was restless and jumpy and irritable even after he’d finished and gotten dressed again, so he rolled his motorbike out of its shed. A long, dusty ride into town should tire him out.

A few hours later, hot, sweaty, with a few bugs in his teeth, armed with a few new skin mags, Marcus was feeling much better as he roared back up to his base. Stowing his bike again, he snagged an apple from the kitchen on his way to the showers.

Katsu was in the showers when he went in. He tended to shower alone. He tended to do most things alone, honestly. His long hair was slicked to his skin and he turned his back when Marcus came in, modestly.

Marcus shook his head; he’d never understood why Katsu was so shy in the showers, but whatever. He ignored his teammate, the way he knew the Medic preferred. Tossing his towel on a bench, he grabbed soap and shampoo and headed to his own shower head.

Katsu stole a few glances at the Heavy, looking over his big muscular body and scars. He loved the way Marcus looked, but he would never say anything to his teammate. “Your burns look well,” he said quietly. “Though they have not healed much.”

…shit. Marcus had forgotten about the burns, or why he wouldn’t want anyone to see them. He froze, slowly bending down to put down the soap and shampoo on the little ledge in front of the shower head. “Well,” he said, slowly, “I did get them more recently than you.” Fuck, he was getting hard, just having Katsu talk about the burns, look at them. Thinking about them, remembering what Bea had done to him. The burns had healed during the battle-less days, to the point that he’d respawned with them.

The Medic watched Marcus’ body react to his words and turned his back to him again, feeling his own face flush. He hesitated. “Are you a masochist, Heavy?”

“K-Katsu!”

He whirled, pressing his fingers to the round brand on his teammate’s chest.

Marcus gasped, the sound rising to a moan at the end. His cock stiffened to full arousal, and for just a moment he canted his hips forward, rutting against Katsu’s side. Recovering himself, he took a big step back until he hit the tile wall, pushing the Medic away at the same time. “F-fuck…Katsu, I’m so sorry. I…you just…”

“No, I apologize,” Katsu raised his hands, lowering his eyes. “I should not have touched you.” His own cock had risen and he turned his back to Marcus again. He rubbed his fingers together. Was it the burns that had gotten that reaction? Was it the thought of their Pyro?

Marcus laughed, leaning his head against the wall. “As long as I didn’t…freak you out.” He glanced down, briefly. Oh. Definitely looked like the opposite, but he already had way too much to think about. Ugh, he was getting a headache. “I think I might be a masochist,” he said, very quietly, barely audible over the sound of the showers.

Katsu pulled his long hair back, running his fingers through it. “Be careful not to get carried away with the burns. I do not want you to get an infection.” It was better to be professional; easier, safer.

Marcus laughed again, leaning away from the wall and looking down at Katsu. He was still blushing, but his erection was dwindling a little, at least. “That’s all you’ve got to say, huh? That’s why I like you, Katsu.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Katsu? Uh…did you…I mean, when Bea…?” Fuck, why had he asked that? If he just stopped now, maybe the Medic wouldn’t know what he was talking about. “Never mind.”

“You enjoyed it when she hurt you?” he asked, still unable to turn and look at Marcus. “That can happen. Sensation can be … confusing, sometimes. The brain can do strange things. I did not enjoy it. It is okay if you did.” His side was hot where Marcus had rubbed up against him and he pressed his elbow to it.

“Right. Well, you’re the Medic. You…know more about that shit than I do. But if you say so. …it doesn’t mean I’m fucked up?”

“We are all fucked up.” It always sounded funny when the little Japanese man cursed. “It is not wrong, or if it is, it is not too bad. But be careful,” he warned again.

“That’s true,” Marcus agreed, smiling down at his Medic. He looked away again, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be careful. And if I get hurt, I promise I’ll talk to you, not just go through your infirmary, alright?” He sighed. “Katsu? I mean, none of us here really talk much about our pasts, and I understand why—I’m not exactly looking to spill my guts, not even with you or Paxton—but…have you been in…I mean, uh, I haven’t exactly. Fuck. What do you think I should do?” He hated asking for help, especially about sex…or whatever the fuck it was he’d done with Bea, but he trusted Katsu as much as he trusted anyone, and his Medic usually gave good advice.

“I think you have more experience with that than I,” Katsu admitted. “I think you should do what makes you happy.” He turned off his shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and squeezing out his coarse black hair. “Do you… like her?”

“Ah. I wasn’t sure.” Marcus sighed, leaning against the wall again. “Fuck…I don’t know. I…I think I do. Should I talk to her? I mean, you don’t think…I don’t know, that it makes me a pussy or something? I mean she’s tiny, and look at me. And she burned everyone on the team. It’s my job to protect you guys.” He laughed, covering his eyes with one massive hand. “Fuck, I sound like a fucking teenager or something. But…thanks.” He gave Katsu a thoughtful look. “Katsu? Can I ask you something personal? Seeing as we’ve been discussing my sex life. Wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

“I do not think there was much you could have done for the team.” Erection hidden under his towel and feeling slightly more like himself again, Katsu nodded. “You can ask.”

“No, I don’t think so either,” Marcus agreed, “She’s pretty unstoppable when she sets her mind to something, but I still kinda feel like I’m, I dunno…betraying you guys by liking it, you know? …anyway. Look, I promise it’s not gonna change anything for me, either way, but…are you queer?”

“Perhaps it would be better if you take the brunt of it,” Katsu shrugged, turning his back to Marcus again, fidgeting. “I… I am.” In a much smaller voice he asked. “Are you?”

“Katsu!” Marcus laughed, “are you saying you’re giving me to her as some sort of…sacrifice or something?” He shook his head. “Hey.” He gently put a finger on Katsu’s shoulder, just for a moment. “You ok? I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Marcus shrugged. “I’ve fucked a few guys, liked it. Been blown by guys a few times, too. I don’t know. I’m certainly not opposed. Thanks for telling me, and I’m sorry if I put you on the spot. I don’t want anything to change between us, ok?”

“It would take her a long time to burn through you,” Katsu said, looking up at Marcus. The smaller man shuddered under Marcus’ touch, before shrugging it off casually. “Thank you.” He passed Marcus a towel of his own, drying himself off and starting to dress.

“Thanks, Katsu, that doesn’t sound at all conniving.” Marcus mock-frowned at his teammate. “But that’s true.” He shook his head at the towel, grinning. “I haven’t actually showered yet.”

“Oh,” he chuckled. “I did not mean to interrupt.” He continued to dress, awkward under Marcus’ eyes. He was still a little hard.

Marcus laughed. “You were here first; I think I interrupted.” Seeing Katsu’s discomfort, he turned around, running his fingers through his hair to wet it thoroughly.

“Have a good night,” Katsu excused himself once he was completely dressed, hanging up his towel and leaving Marcus alone in the showers. It took some time before his erection subsided.

“You too,” Marcus replied, thoroughly confused. Shrugging, he had a quick shower, then ambled back to his room. He had a lot to think about, and that definitely called for booze.

***

“Hey, doc? Could I have a word with you for a minute?” Paxton jogged to keep up with his taller teammate.

Katsu turned, slowing his pace to allow the Engineer to catch up to him. “Yes?”

“Uh…how do I put this…you’re pretty close to Heavy, right?”

The Medic resisted the urge to squirm and tried to school his face. “I would not say close, but we are not unfriendly.”

Paxton waved a hand. “The two of you talk, though? Outside of battle?” He noticed the strange look on the Medic’s face, but couldn’t begin to guess what had caused it.

“Sometimes, yes. He does not talk much to anyone,” Katsu frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Paxton rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his blush wasn’t too bad. “You know the other night, when we were all drinking?”

“Yes?” This didn’t sound too compromising. At least Paxton hadn’t noticed the Medic’s attraction to their Heavy.

“Well, uh…Bea helped me back to my room that night. I went by her room in the morning, to thank her, and, well…I, uh…I saw her coming out of Heavy’s room.”

“That does… not surprise me. He has several burns.” He did not want to share the fact that Heavy confided in him that he might be a masochist. That was none of Paxton’s business. “I’m sure they were both willing, if that is what you were worried about.” He’d noticed that the Engineer seemed to be getting pretty close to the Pyro.

Paxton nodded, satisfied. “That’s good to know, thanks. Heh. Sorry to ask you about this, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining things between the two of them. I figured, if anyone would know, it’d be you.” He frowned. “Wait a minute…several burns?” His eyebrows shot up, and he stopped. “Do you think she burned him while they were, uh…well…you know…”

Katsu flushed, raising his hands. “I did not ask, I do not intend to ask.”

“Right. Sorry. I just…well, hell. Doc, I don’t want to pry in their private affairs,” Paxton was blushing just as badly, “but…I’m worried about Heavy. I wouldn’t put it past him to, uh…well, offer himself to her. As a scapegoat for the rest of us.”

“He seemed… confused,” Katsu admitted. “But I believe interested. He is not the type to suffer idly. He would have her removed if he had to.”

Paxton nodded. “Alright. Thanks, doc.” He laughed, leaning in conspiratorially. “You wouldn’t think it of him, and I’d never tell him to his face, but…Heavy is surprisingly self-sacrificing when it comes to his team.”

“Hai,” he sighed. “But do not worry.”

Paxton laughed again. “Well, I’ll try not to…about this, anyway.” He reached up to give the Medic’s shoulder a quick pat. “Thanks. I hope you don’t just think I’m being a fool…or meddling.”

“You mean well.” He didn’t say he didn’t consider the Engineer a meddler.

“I’m glad you think so,” Paxton replied, genuinely. He liked their Medic, and respected his opinion.

Katsu nodded, turning on his heel and heading back to his infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, we'll be able to add the M/M tag to this story. Muahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Marcus won't come to her for more, Bea doesn't mind going to him.

Blissfully unaware of his teammates’ discussions about him, Marcus continued his usual routine—eating, fighting, eating again, fighting again, showering, eating, drinking, and going to bed. Unfortunately, not even his newly-acquired skin mags, still uncrumpled and full of photos he hadn’t jerked off to a million times, were up for the task of keeping his mind off Bea, and what she’d done to him. What they’d done together. Night after night, the fingers of his free hand kept creeping back to the damn burns, pinching and rolling them, gasping and fucking his hand harder with each sharp twist of pain they sent coursing through him. He swore to himself, over and over, that he’d leave them alone, that he’d just jack off normally, but he couldn’t seem to finish without touching them. He was completely fucked, and he knew it. It was like a fucking addiction. 

So, naturally, he avoided Bea as much as possible. For the most part, it was pretty easy—they didn’t interact much during battle, at least—but she’d started spending more time with the team, when they hung out together between battles. As a consequence, he’d been spending even more time alone in his room, drinking. Probably not the best thing for him, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Bea had been more polite to the team since branding half of them. She still sneered at some of them, but generally she didn’t say much and was content just being there, drinking and listening to them. 

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected with Marcus. She’d hoped he’d come to her eventually, but so far it seemed more like the opposite. She’d give him one more push, and then she’d leave him be if that was what he wanted. 

She excused herself from the table after losing another round of cards, giving Paxton a pat on the shoulder as she passed him, and went to the Heavy’s room. 

Paxton raised an eyebrow at Medic, glancing after Bea meaningfully. 

Katsu shrugged his thin shoulders. It was none of his business.

Bea knocked.

“Go ‘way, Katsu,” Marcus called out. 

“Not Katsu,” she called back through the door. 

Marcus sat up, spilling a little whiskey on himself. “Shit.” Shit, he’d said that out loud. “I’m sleeping!” 

She laughed. “Can I come in anyway?”

“Fine. Come in.” 

Bea opened his door and slipped in, closing it behind her. “How’re the burns?” she smirked.

“Fuck…of course, that’s the first thing you ask about.” Marcus obligingly took off his shirt, showing her. They were quite red and swollen from his nightly attentions. 

She groaned, sliding onto his bed and touching them gently, running her calloused fingertips over them. “You’re not letting them heal at all, are you?” she chuckled. “You like them.”

Marcus shivered, his lower lip quivering a little. He gasped as her hands slid over his chest, caressing the burns. Frowning, he grabbed her hand, trapping it against his skin. He shook his head. 

“You don’t like them?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, her hand pressed between the burn on his skin and his warm, rough hand. Bea dug in her nails a little. 

He shook his head again, making a soft sound that was almost a whimper. 

“Want me to stop?” she murmured, her other hand sliding up his arm, squeezing the muscle a little.

“N-no,” he gasped, not releasing her hand. “I…fuck, I don’t know what I want!” 

“You want to jerk off while I play with your burns?” she purred, her free hand running over the burn on his side. It was puffy and red, the skin hard in the center, but so soft around the edges where it met the untouched skin puckered next to the wound. 

“Fuck, Bea!” He jerked, leaning into her. “Please…harder?” 

“Strip naked first,” Bea stood, pulling her hand free of his. She kicked off her boots, pulled off her socks and tucked them into the boots. She got more comfortable on his bed, waiting for him to obey.

“Fuck…fuck, are we really doing this? Am I really doing this?” He watched her, mesmerized, swaying a little. He waited, expectantly, for her to continue undressing. 

“Well?” she watched him impatiently.

“Well what?” he asked, blinking at her. 

“Pants. Off.”

Marcus laughed. “You’re serious, aren’t you? What, I don’t get to see a little more skin first? A little,” he chuckled, “tit for tat?” 

“You’ll get what I give you,” she smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s about what I thought. Alright.” Groaning, he slid off the bed and undid his belt. “I warn you, I’m not exactly…well, I’ve been fighting most of my life. Pretty, I ain’t.” He found himself strangely reluctant to undress completely in front of her, especially because she didn’t seem to be removing anything else. 

“I’ve seen you naked,” she laughed, “Remember? I’ve seen the boys.” Bea couldn’t help but tease him. “I promise I won’t hurt them this time.”

Marcus laughed. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me right at this moment. That definitely makes me want to bare my nuts for you.” Sighing, he undid his fly and button and shimmied his pants down, leaving his underwear in place for the time being. Putting a hand on either hip, he struck a silly pose for her. “Like what you see?” he asked, smirking at her, hoping she’d attribute his blush to alcohol. 

“Yes,” she patted the bed, sitting up against the pillows and leaving space beside herself for him to lay down. 

That startled a laugh out of him. “Oh. Well, that’s good. Fuck.” Sighing again, he tugged his underpants down as well, baring himself completely. 

“Are you nervous?” Bea asked. “Would’ve thought you’d have had lots of experience. Maybe not with a pyro,” she grinned, “or a sadist, but at least sex.” Once he was naked and settled against the headboard, she danced her fingertips over his chest, touching each cigarette burn and the larger brand on his chest. 

“No!” he protested, frowning at her a little, “I’ve got plenty of experience!” He laughed, a little breathlessly, watching her hands, gasping every time she touched a burn. “You keep using words I don’t know.” 

“Touch your dick,” she told him. “You don’t know sadist? It’s someone who likes hurting other people. Like me. I get off on it.”

“Oh, oh, yeah. Yeah, I’ve heard that before, now that you mention it.” He stared at her, a little wide-eyed. 

Bea ground her thumb against the brand over his heart. “Come on, don’t you want to stroke yourself?” she licked her lips.

“Mmm…” he whimpered, “…Bea…” He definitely didn’t feel comfortable touching himself while she watched, fully dressed. 

“Never jerked off in front of a girl before?” she teased. Bea’s fingers rolled the brand, squeezing. 

“Bea!” he gasped, leaning forward into her hand. “I…” He blinked, then laughed. “Not like this!” 

“Your cock jumps when I do that,” her eyes slid down his body, watching his cock as she scratched her ragged nails down his chest to the nearest cigarette burn.

“Hahhh…ahh, yeah…I bet it does.” He followed her gaze, glancing away when she reached his groin. 

Bea released him for a moment, grabbing his nearest arm and putting it around herself, leaning against his shoulder and making herself comfortable in his arms. She took in the heat of his skin, every jump and twitch as she teased his injuries. Her fingertips and nails made little patterns over his burns, putting pressure on them, scratching around them, flicking them with a fingernail. 

A little surprised, he tucked her against himself. It was nice to hold someone, he had to admit, after so many months of entertaining himself. “…Bea!” he pleaded, hips futilely pumping the air.

“Fuck your hand for me,” she breathed in his ear, her breath hot against his skin. “I wanna watch you cum while I play with your burns… and if you want, I’ll even give you some new ones.”

“…Bea…” he repeated, glancing over at her with wide, desperate eyes, “please!” He gently grabbed her wrist, guiding it to his thigh but no further. 

“No,” she laughed. “Here, give me your hand.” She held her palm out flat, waiting for him to do as she asked.

Breathing heavily, he stared at her hand for a moment before offering his own. 

Bea took his hand, holding it by the back. It looked ridiculous, her small hand holding his enormous one. She guided his hand down to his cock and curled his fingers around it. Slowly, she guided his fist up to the tip of his cock and then down to the base. “There,” she murmured.

Marcus sighed, but allowed her to wrap his hand around his cock. He closed his eyes, neck arching a little. Even the feeling of her hand on his own felt better than doing this entirely by himself. 

Once they’d gotten into a rhythm, she slowly let go of his hand and slid her arm back over his chest. Bea toyed with his cigarette burns, throwing her leg over his thigh and moaning softly against his neck. “There you go,” she encouraged.

He hesitated for a moment when she pulled away, but quickly picked up again once she touched the burns, eagerly fucking his fist now. “F-fuck, Bea…I’m n-not gonna…If you want…soon?”

“Not yet. Wait til I say you can,” she told him, bending over his chest and sinking her teeth into his skin over the brand, sucking it in between her teeth, lips sealed over it.

“Bea!” he screamed, arching and bucking in her grip, gasping when his movement pulled her teeth against the brand. His hand flew over his dick, which was already dripping copiously. 

Bea drew her nails viciously across his side, catching one of the burns with a jagged nail and ripping it a little. She shook her head slightly, worrying at his skin like an animal.

He came screaming her name, almost tearing her loose from his skin when he bucked and shuddered. 

Bea released him, sitting up and slapping him across the face. “I said not til I told you!” she laughed. “Fuck, I thought you would’ve had more stamina than that.” Still, she was panting and her cheeks were red. She didn’t look too unhappy with him.

Taken completely by surprise, his head rocked back, hitting the headboard behind him. “Fuck, what the fuck?!” 

“I told you to wait,” she chuckled. She slid her fingers into the puddle of cum on his belly and then popped them both into his mouth.

“Mmph!” He recoiled, trying to pull free of her, disgusted. 

Bea grinned. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” she put the fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

“I’m not…fuck!” He spat, off the edge of his bed, giving her a shocked and angry look. 

“Not what?”

“Not, fuck, I don’t know! I don’t want fucking cum in my mouth, even if it’s mine!” 

“What if it was mine?” she asked.

He laughed. “That, I don’t mind. I’ve done that before, plenty.” 

“So what’s the difference?” she shrugged. 

“Girls don’t, you know…cum.” He paused, thoughtfully. “Well, most of ‘em, anyway. But it’s, y’know, different.” 

“Whatever, it’s all cum,” Bea laughed. 

“Believe me, it’s not. I mean, not that I’ve tried a guy’s cum before, but I can tell there’s a difference. You can see the difference, Bea.” 

She leaned over his chest, pinching one of the brands and kissing it.

He shook his head, smiling down at her. “You’re nuts, but I like you. I don’t know what that makes me!” He watched her for a moment. “Bea, you know I can’t just…not cum, right? It doesn’t work that way.” He was beginning to suspect that she might be a virgin—sort of—at least with men. 

“Yeah, you can. Trust me,” she grinned. “I didn’t think you’d last much longer than that, though. You’re not exactly used to it.”

“Used to what?” he asked, with an exasperated laugh. What was she doing with him, to him? What did she have planned for him? 

“Used to waiting,” Bea slid her damp briefs down her thighs, used them to mop the cum off his belly and tossed them on the floor. She moved him more up against the headboard, shuffling him into the middle of the bed. Once she was satisfied with where he was sitting, she hopped off the bed and grabbed a small box of matches from her boot. Bea stripped off her dress, turning to watch him as she did. Apparently she wasn’t big on layers, since that was all she’d been wearing. 

“No, I’m used to cumming when I damn well feel like it!” He laughed, though, letting her move him. He watched her undress, hypnotized. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, though he watched the matches cautiously. 

“You think so?” she grinned, sitting in his lap, her back pressed to his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand slid between her thighs and she groaned. Bea pushed the box of matches into his big hand.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, tentatively sliding an arm around her. He loved listening to her moan as she rode her fingers, writhing and twitching on his leg. He took the matches and set them down beside himself. 

Bea grabbed his arm appreciatively, but then laughed between soft gasps. “You’re supposed to light one.”

“Oh.” Blushing, Marcus picked up the box and took out a match. Lighting it, he held it out, watching it burn down. “Uh…now what?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

Her fingers sped up, her eyes reflecting the firelight. “Just hold it there,” she panted, squirming back against his broad chest. “Fuck,” she cursed.

He laughed. “Okay.” She looked gorgeous like this, lit by the fire, eyes gleaming. The way she was meant to be seen, he thought. Still, the match was burning down to his fingers very quickly. “For how long? Can I light another?” Maybe a candle next time, he thought. If there was a next time. Fuck. At this point, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted. 

“Big pussy,” she teased, breathlessly. “Drop it on me if it burns your soft fingers, I don’t mind.”

“I—hey!” Marcus frowned at her. “Ouch!” The match burned down to his fingertips and, even though he hadn’t meant to, he dropped the charred stump on her thigh. He immediately grabbed it, burning his fingers again in the process. “Sorry, sorry!” 

Bea groaned as the hot match hit her skin. “I said it was fine,” she slapped his fingers away. “Light another one. And drop it on me before you burn yourself this time,” she laughed. Her fingers were making a slick sound between her legs and her body was shuddering against his. 

He nodded, shivering a little at the wet sounds coming from between her thighs. His cock twitched in response, but there was no way he could get it up again so soon. Drawing another match from the box with trembling fingers, he struck it and held it up where she could see it. 

She ground her hips down against him, moaning. He felt something hot and wet pooling in the hollow of his hip as she came a little. “F-fuck,” she gasped.

He nodded again, staring at her, eyes a little wild. Feeling heat in his fingertips, he flapped his hand to put out the match. 

“No,” she groaned, “don’t put it out!” With her other hand she grabbed his and pressed it down to her chest, the still-lit match going out against her skin. A blister formed instantly, blackened with the ashy residue from the match. Her whole frame froze for a breathless moment as she came, then shuddered helplessly against Marcus’ body as she came down. “Yeah,” she sighed.

Marcus laughed, softly. “You really like that, don’t you? I wasn’t sure if it was just burning other people, or…” 

“Fire’s nice,” she sighed again, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around herself. One of her hands was damp with cum. 

“Apparently,” he responded, not sure what else to say. He cuddled her against his chest, lightly stroking her collarbone, enjoying the soft scent of her. She smelled a bit like roses, he thought, beneath the smell of smoke and sex. He laughed again. “You’ve certainly found the right job, then.” 

“Yeah,” she laughed, sliding off him and laying beside him. “Let’s see your fingers,” she murmured, taking his big hand in her two smaller ones and bringing the burnt ones to her lips. She kissed them, inspecting them carefully. “Big baby,” she teased.

“I’m fine!” he protested, laughing. “Really, you didn’t treat me nearly this nicely when you burned me for real. Or branded me.” He closed his eyes, shivering a little when she kissed his fingers. “Not complaining,” he added, breathlessly. 

“Good.” Bea asked, snuggling into his shoulder, fingers playing with his burns gently. “You happy?” she yawned.

“Mmm…” Marcus made a soft, contented groan. It didn’t feel quite as good, now that his dick was soft, but it was still nice, and she felt so warm and soft against him, all curves and interestingly textured skin. “Mm-hmm,” he agreed, tentatively stroking her hair. “You?” 

“Mhmm,” Bea chuckled. Her hand continued to explore, staying surprisingly gentle. She traced the shape of his chest, stroking softly and playing with his chest hair. “You did good for me,” she murmured.

When she didn’t pull away or protest, he continued petting her hair. He laughed. “I didn’t do much.” She was so different like this, all soft and gentle and relaxed. 

“Mmmm,” she yawned again. “I’m staying the night, don’t think I have the legs to leave.” She groaned and sat up, fishing over the side of the bed for her boot and coming back with a little candle. Grabbing the matches from where Marcus had set them, she lit it and put it down on the bedside table. “Turn off the light,” she told him, tucking herself back into his arms.

He couldn’t help but laugh, the way she’d stated she was staying, not asked. “Alright. You couldn’t have just used the candle earlier? Would’ve saved my poor fingers.” He was half on his feet again before he’d realized he’d moved, walking across the room to turn off the light for her. “Yes, dear,” he said, softly, teasing. Cuddling against her again, he shook his head in the dark; how was it that this tiny girl had come to boss him around so completely and easily? 

Bea chuckled. “Dear yourself, old bastard. And no, I wanted matches.”

“Not that old,” he protested. “…how old are you, anyway?” 

“Eighteen, you?”

He gave a startled laugh, then groaned. “Thirty. I’m not an old bastard, I’m a dirty old man.” He paused a moment, then snorted. “Well, I am a bastard, too, but that’s not the point.” 

“Didn’t know your father?” she asked, curiously. “And if we’re being honest, I’m the one who’s been pursuing you, you’ve done your best to avoid me,” she laughed, wrapping a strong arm as much around him as she could, fingers finding the crook of his neck and stroking there. 

Marcus shook his head, shrugging one shoulder. “Nah, he took off before I was born, and my ma never really talked about him.” He laughed. “True, but I don’t think there’s a word for that.” He shook his head again, snuggling into her fingers, kissing her wrist. “And I have no idea why you’ve been…pursuing me.” 

“I want you,” Bea said bluntly. “So I went after you. Turns out you like burns too, which helps,” she laughed. “It’s like you were made for me.”

“Yeah,” he said dryly, “you’re used to getting what you want, aren’t you?” He laughed. “Made for you, huh? I don’t know about that. And…I’m not sure about the other thing, too,” he said, blushing. “I mean, it just…it might have…it doesn’t make sense!” 

“What other thing aren’t you sure of?” Bea pressed her ear to his shoulder. His body was so big and he gave off heat like a furnace, it was lovely to be held like this, with the candlelight flickering across the wall. 

“The…the burns.” 

“You came while I was playing with them,” she grinned. “And you’ve been playing with them since I gave them to you. I’d say that’s liking them.”

“Y-yes,” he admitted, blushing harder, “but…I don’t know, maybe it was just a fluke? You can tell I’ve been playing with them?” He was glad his face was buried in her hair, where she couldn’t see it. 

“They’d be more healed otherwise,” there was laughter in her voice. This giant killer being embarrassed by her was precious.

“Oh. Right. I guess if anyone would be able to tell, it’d be you.” 

“Mhm,” she kissed the brand on his chest, fingers tenderly stroking around it, like water flowing around a stone. 

Marcus whimpered, arching to offer her his skin. “Al-alright, you’ve proved your point! Fuck…what does it mean?” His cock twitched, but he was too sleepy to pay it any mind, though he did shuffle his hips back so he wouldn’t poke her. 

Bea just laughed and kissed him.

“Bea, I’m serious!” he protested, laughing. He shrugged. “I’ve always been a pretty normal guy when it comes to sex, you know? But with you…I don’t know which way’s up. I don’t know if what we’re doing is even sex.” 

“You came, didn’t you?” she chuckled. There was a pause for a moment, then she continued to stroke his chest. “Things aren’t going to be normal with me. If you’re just looking to fuck someone, this isn’t going to be that. If you want me to make you feel good and terrible and all the things I made you feel tonight, then that’s good enough, don’t question it too hard.”

“I did…though you didn’t seem especially pleased by that. I…shit, that’s easy for you to say, you’re used to this, you know…this is what you want. This is what you know, because, well…you’ve done this before, right?” Marcus sighed. “I…fuck, it’s hard for me to admit, but I did like it. I do. I want to do it again, but I don’t understand, you know? I’ll try not to ask questions.” He laughed. “I feel like a total pussy for saying this, but if you want something more…less…more than fucking…I’m ok with that. Even though it confuses the fuck out of me.” 

Bea kissed his jaw, grinning. “Just go to sleep and try not to overheat your brain.”

“…thanks. Nice to know you have such a high opinion of me,” he said, dryly. 

“You’re a clever bastard, I wouldn’t sell you short there. I’ve seen you tweaking your gun and the way you and Katsu strategize. But this is new to you and it’s hard to think with a hard cock,” she teased. 

He made a small noise of protest, shuffling his hips further back. “Felt that, did you? Sorry.” Still, he couldn’t help feeling a little pleased; she thought he was clever? “Is it, uh, new to you? Or have you done this before…with someone else, I mean.” He lightly stroked one of her many burn scars. “Clearly, you’ve done it with yourself.” 

“I don’t mind,” she groaned softly as he stroked her scar. “It’s not new to me, no. I like it best with someone else, but it’s not always easy to find someone who wants to play that way.”

He laughed. “No, I’m sure it’s not. What, did you just test everyone on the team, see who popped a boner when you burned ‘em?” 

“Pretty much.”

“Thanks. And I drew the short straw? Or…something? You know, Katsu…well, I talked to him about this a bit, and…he basically told me to take one for the team.” He paused, brushing a stray lock of his hair out of her face—hers, as always, was perfect and obedient. “You have done this with someone before, though?” he asked, softly. 

“No, I just wanted you. I wasn’t sure it’d work at first, but I’m glad it did,” she admitted. “And yes, I’ve done this. I’ve met people who liked this.”

“Me too,” he agreed. He thought about that for a moment. “Have you done this to the people who enjoyed it?” he asked; the way she’d phrased it had made him wonder. 

“I guess I didn’t say that,” she laughed. “Fair question. Yes, I did. I’ve done it to people who haven’t enjoyed it too.”

He swallowed, a little hard, licking suddenly dry lips. “Yeah, I kinda figured that.” He laughed. “I assume you mean, besides the team?” 

“That was my job before I came here,” she told him, running a finger down his chest. 

He pulled away a little, grabbing her hand. “See, you make me nervous, saying something like that while you pet my chest,” he laughed. 

“What’s my dainty little finger going to do to big strong you?” Bea teased.

“Mm-hmm. I’m sure some of the people you, uh…worked with…might’ve thought the same thing, until you got ahold of them.” He could picture it, all too easily; her standing over a bound victim, soaking them with fire while they screamed, telling her anything, everything, to make it stop. 

She was quiet for a moment, then leaned her head against his chest. “I want you to enjoy what we do. I will push you. I will do things that make you uncomfortable. But if you want something to stop, I will stop. Does that sound alright?” her rough palm massaged his shoulder.

His hand tightened, just for an instant, where it was resting on her shoulder, and his cock jerked to full attention. Fuck. Why had her saying that, that she was going to push him, gotten him going like that? It shouldn’t, it should do the fucking opposite, make him run away screaming. Instead…

“Like the sound of that?” she purred, bringing her thigh up to brush against his erection.

“I…fuck, I’m fucking obvious…” He groaned, whimpering a little, fighting the urge to hump against her thigh. “I don’t know why,” he said, gently tilting her head back so he could see her face, his eyes wide and alarmed again. “It shouldn’t…” 

“Why not? It’s exciting, isn’t it?” she crooned, leg rubbing up against him. “Imagining all the things I could do to you, all the new ways to get off.”

“I…I don’t know!” He laughed, sounding a little frightened. “I mean, everything we’ve done…” He broke off, moaning, drawing away from her leg a little, “It’s all been so far outside what I know, I can’t even imagine what pushing is for you.” 

Bea let him retreat, laying back against the pillow and giving him a little space between their bodies. “I meant what I said about stopping.”

“I believe you.” He swallowed, hard, then slid a hand between his legs and began stroking himself, slowly. Blushing, unable to look at her, he murmured, “…you could tell me some of the things. If you want.” 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Bea grinned, pressing herself against his side and laying her head on his shoulder, watching him stroke his cock. “Have you ever been fucked?”

“I…what? Fuck, Bea!” He blushed harder, turning his head even farther away, but he continued stroking himself. 

“I’d love to fuck you,” she sighed. “Spread your legs apart and open you up nice and slowly…”

“Shit! Bea…” His hand sped up, just a little, then he laughed. “I hate to bring this up, but, uh…you ain’t exactly got the equipment for fucking.” 

“Do so,” she protested. “It straps on. But I’d be using my fingers first, since I’m pretty sure you’ve never had anything in your ass.”

“N-no, I haven’t…don’t know if I’d even like it.” Fuck, why was this turning him on so much? He gripped himself a little harder, thumb stroking over his head in the way he liked. “H-have you?” 

“Fucked someone in the ass? Yes. She liked it,” Bea chuckled, digging her nails into his side, running them carefully around the cigarette burn there. “Have you ever?”

Marcus laughed, gasping a little, eyelids fluttering. “I m-meant…” He moaned, high and wordless, as she played with the sensitive skin around his burn. “Have you ever, uh…had something in your ass?” He swallowed hard, blinking up at her. “Yeah, I’ve fucked a couple guys in the ass…few girls, too.” 

“Fingers sometimes,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his shoulder and kissing his skin. “You’re going to wait to cum this time, aren’t you?”

“I—fuck, Bea!” he whined, hand slowing, then stopping. “I don’t think…I don’t know…I’m pretty sure it’s not possible.” He gasped, trying to catch his breath. “Wh-what does it feel like? Does it hurt? I mean…I’ve never had any complaints, but…maybe they’re a m…maybe they like pain? …like me. But…in the butt?” 

“It doesn’t hurt. I don’t think I can describe how being penetrated feels to someone who’s never felt it,” Bea chuckled. Abruptly, she bit his shoulder, worrying at him and sucking his skin. “But I promise you’ll like it,” she licked her teeth, enjoying the taste of him. “Good boy, you stop if you can’t hold back. When I let you cum it’ll feel even better for having waited.”

Marcus cried out when her teeth closed on his shoulder, bucking into his hand, stroking himself furiously again to help him ride out the pain. He was breathing hard, chest heaving. 

“Good boy,” she kissed the bite mark.

“B-Bea!” He stared up at her, eyes enormous. He swallowed again, looking away. “Do…do you want to try it…now?” he asked, blushing furiously. 

“You want me to fuck you?” she clarified.

Marcus squeaked, nodding, hand furiously pumping his cock. 

“Stop touching your dick, and I will.”

For a moment, Marcus looked like his head might explode. He glanced from her to his cock and back, indecision so plain on his face it was comical. 

Bea sat up, straddling his thigh. He could feel how wet she was against his leg. “Well?”

He actually whimpered, staring up at her with pleading eyes. He was still stroking himself, but more slowly, almost hesitantly. 

“Either stop,” she couldn’t keep herself from grinning down at him, “or I won’t fuck you with my fingers.” Still smiling, Bea slid her index finger past her lips.

“I…Bea…!” He gasped, watching her. “I…I…god, Bea, I don’t want to stop! T-tell me other things. Other things you want to do to me…with me…” His hand sped up again, and he smiled. “I mean, fucking is…pretty normal, considering.” 

Bea frowned a little. “You ask me for something and then can’t even do as I ask?” she smirked. “Bad,” she flicked his ear. 

“I…what?” Marcus looked horrified and confused. “No! You gave me a choice…didn’t you?” His hand slowed again, then stopped. With great effort, he pulled his hand away entirely, staring up at her.

“Good boy,” she praised him, wetting her finger and gently pressing it against his opening. Bea pressed and massaged there, not even starting to push inwards yet. He wasn’t likely to be able to take very much without cumming. 

“B-Bea!” he gasped, going completely still. “It feels…” He didn’t know how to describe it; it wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. He’d worried that it would feel like taking a shit, but it didn’t, not really. It was definitely a good feeling. 

It took her a few minutes to warm him up to the point where she was worried he was about to pop. Carefully, Bea slid her index finger in, just to the first knuckle. “It’s good?” she purred.

“…yes!” His eyes were so wide, staring up at her, looking completely awestruck. 

“You wanted to know what I’m going to do to you, baby? I’m going to brand you with my name. I’m going to make you beg for the fire, beg me to cum, beg me to let you touch your own cock.” She curled her finger upwards, stroking. “Cum for me.”

He screamed, back arching, lifting him almost completely off the bed and taking her with him. He drove himself down, hard, on her finger, hand grasping his cock and giving it a few quick, frenzied strokes before he shot all over his own chest. 

Bea had to brace herself against his chest with her free hand, her other hand still against him, pressing so she wouldn’t slide out until he was done. Once he’d finished, she pulled out delicately. “Told you you could wait.”

“Holy…holy shit!” he gasped, grinning up at her. “Bea, that was…shit!” He flushed, looking away. “Uh, probably not the best choice of words right now…” He laughed. “How have I never…? I mean, I’ve done, but I didn’t know…you know?” 

Bea laughed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she grabbed a rag from beside his bed and wiped her finger and his chest. 

“Th-thanks…” He let his head sink back onto the pillow and just lay there for a long moment, panting and grinning. “Wow, Bea, wow. I’ve never…fuck, I don’t know if I’ve ever cum that hard!” He laughed. “And…and what you said. I was starting to wonder…well, I mean, a girl fucking a guy isn’t exactly something you hear about every day, not even in…I mean…” He blushed. “But, for you, it seemed pretty…tame. I was wondering if you had, uh, other plans for me. To push me, I mean.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. “Oh! I’m being such an asshole! Do you…I mean, would you like…?” He glanced at her groin, then quickly away. 

Bea grabbed his big hand. “Want to feel what that did for me?” she grinned, pulling his hand down between her thighs to feel how wet she was.

“F-fuck, Bea!” he gasped, giving her an awed grin. “I…just by…? Do you want…I mean, can I…help?” 

She squirmed to make herself more comfortable against the pillows. Putting her fingers alongside his, she guided one of his along her opening with a moan. With her other hand, she teased her clit. “Aren’t you good, asking for permission,” she murmured, biting her lip.

He pulled back a little, frowning at her. “I would never…I’d always ask for permission, for that.” 

Bea shrugged, “Some would take me putting your fingers there as permission,” she pressed one of her fingers in, letting him feel her slide in and out, slick and wet. Her hips bucked and her thighs shook with a peak. “Ohhh, Marcus,” she groaned.

He held his hand there, very still, afraid of hurting her or doing something she wouldn’t like. 

Even through the haze she was in, it was clear he was becoming uncomfortable. She guided one of his big fingers into herself, along with two of her own, gasping a little. His other hand was hesitating over her side and she grabbed it, pressing it to her breast. 

Marcus cuddled her, letting her guide and adjust him the way she wanted. 

After the foreplay and the excitement, it didn’t take her too long to orgasm, muscles tightening around their fingers, pressing them together inside her. She came cursing and turned her head to bury her face against his neck. “Fuuuck,” she finally gasped, shuddering. 

Marcus held her close and tenderly while she came, his eyes a little wide, finger completely still within her. 

“Good boy,” she murmured. “Sweet thing.”

He grinned, helplessly, hopelessly, at her praise. “Do…do you want me out?” 

She shook her head and they stayed still for a few moments, her shuddering every once in awhile. Once she’d caught her breath, she pulled them both out with a gasp. They were both slick with her cum. 

He froze, awkwardly propped on one arm, not sure if he was…allowed…to lay down again. 

Bea smirked, reaching over him to grab the rag again and wipe them both. She tossed it back where it came from and curled up against the pillows, holding out her arms for him. “Come here, old bastard.”

He laughed, shaking his head at her. “Bea, I’m pretty sure if you hold me, I’ll crush you.” 

“Then hold me,” she chuckled, waiting for him.

Moving very carefully, so he wouldn’t squish any part of her, he lay on his side, opening his arms for her to lay in. 

Bea nestled under his chin, with a contented sigh. 

He laughed, wonderingly. “You’re not afraid of me at all, are you?” She was so small, curled up against him, tucked under his chin, in his arms. He could just crush her, and here she was, all tucked in and ready to sleep. She’d seen him on the battlefield, knew what he could do, and she still trusted him to hold her while she slept. 

“No,” she kissed his chest. “Go to sleep.”

“I don’t get you. Not at all. Not even a little.” Still, he obediently closed his eyes. After a moment, he laughed. “But I think you get me all too well. Better than…anyone. Better than…” he yawned. “I didn’t know I liked half these things, but you did. You did.” 

“Maybe I was just hoping.”

“What if I hadn’t?” 

“Then I would have been disappointed,” she laughed. 

“But you wouldn’t’ve…you burned the others, and they didn’t like it. Hell, you burned poor Katsu twice.” 

“The brand’s not about liking it, the brand makes people mine. This isn’t sleeping,” she chuckled. 

“…sorry. I just have so many questions! But…you’re not going to burn anyone else again? Now that…” he squirmed a little, “…you’ve got me, and I like it?” 

“No, at least, not as far as I know now,” she laughed. “I know you’re curious, it’s alright.”

He yawned again, jaw cracking a little. “It’s weird, you know? You’re almost half my age, and you know so much more about this stuff than me. I’m not used to it.” 

Bea shrugged. “I met people who were into this, and I’ve been doing things like it for awhile. I think otherwise I’d be just as clueless as you.”

He laughed. “Well, it’s good one of us knows what she’s doing. Not that I’d be doing this without you.” He yawned again, snuggling closer against her, body relaxing as he drifted off. 

Bea nestled into him, feeling warm and satisfied. Soon enough she was snoring in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea respawns for the first time.

It was a few weeks into her employment with BLU before Bea finally went through respawn. Marcus, Paxton and Katsu had all warned her individually that she was likely to be sick the first time, but she felt she was prepared.

It was mid-battle and Paxton was making a big push forwards with his sentries. She moved up with him, flamethrower at the ready, twisting her head to look and listen for spies. Spotting Marcus and Katsu nearby, ready to destroy the enemies’ sentries, she grinned. She loved watching those two work together; they were unstoppable. Katsu was right in Marcus’ shadow, eyes watchful over his mask.

Paxton left her alone with the sentry and headed back for his gear. Whirling at a sound behind her, Bea grinned, flame bursting from her flamethrower as she tried to burn any nearby invisible spies.

Apparently she’d been duped into facing the wrong way, since she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell hard to her knees, flamethrower slipping out of her gloved hands. She opened her mouth to yell for Paxton, but only a gasp came out.

One moment, Marcus had spared a glance at Bea, and the next…she was on her knees, then all fours. “Bea!” He stopped, so abruptly he felt Katsu run into his back. He whirled, picking his Medic up and pointing him in Bea’s direction. “Katsu, we have to help her!”

Seeing the blood spurting from her back, Katsu shook his head. “Not going to help, we must keep going!”

Bea spat blood, numbness and waves of nausea spreading from the heat in her back. “Spy,” she wheezed. It was taking her a lot longer to die than she’d anticipated. It had always seemed pretty quick when she’d watched other people get stabbed. “Spy!” her voice bubbled oddly and blood oozed from her mouth. She could feel blood pooling in her suit, hot as fire, sticking her clothes to her skin.

“Dammit, Katsu!” Marcus pushed past his Medic, ignoring his pleas for Marcus to stop, to keep pushing forward. He knew Katsu was right, that Bea would die and come right back, howling for blood and spewing fire, but…he’d never seen her die before. She’d never died before, and he wanted to be with her, her first time. Katsu had stayed with him, the first time he’d fallen, and his last memory—though he wasn’t sure he could trust it—was of a tear glittering on the Medic’s cheek before disappearing into Katsu’s mask. No one should die alone, not their first time.

Katsu groaned, reluctantly following his Heavy to their Pyro’s side.

Marcus ran to Bea’s side, kneeling beside her, grabbing her in his arms and running for shelter. “It’s ok, I’ve got you, you’ll be ok.”

“Spy!” she gasped, unable to focus on much else but trying to warn him. She grabbed at him as her world tilted when he leaned her back, head spinning.

“I’m sure Paxton got him. Shhh, it’s ok, don’t try and talk, just…” He swallowed, hard, blinking away tears. “Hey, do you want me to…I mean, I could…make it quicker?”

Bea could see Marcus’ lips moving, but it was like she was in another world. Things were quiet and warm and everything was fine. The edges of her vision blurred and went dark until everything was just a pinpoint of light like a single flame in a dark room.

Katsu knelt on Bea’s other side, putting his fingers to her neck and waiting. It didn’t take long for her to stop breathing, her pulse to stop. He pulled down his mask in order to speak clearly. “She is gone. Respawn will pick her up. We should go.” He stood, waiting for Marcus to join him.

Ignoring Katsu, his face utterly still, Marcus stood, gently putting Bea’s body down, and strode in the opposite direction, toward their own base.

“Heavy!” Katsu yelled. He grimaced, taking up his medigun again and heading back to the battle, trying to find the Soldier or the Demoman to heal.

Bea found herself in a white room, head spinning. “Fuck,” she cursed. That fucking Spy! She seethed, grabbing her flamethrower. She started to head for the door but had to stop and sink to her knees. Frustrated at her own queasiness, she growled, leaning her head against the cool tile of the wall. “Fuck.”

Marcus burst through the door, his face almost as white as the room. He ran over to her when he saw her on the floor, kneeling in front of her—but he slid back a little when he saw the expression on her face. Panting, he said, “Sorry, I wanted to be here when…but you beat me here.”

“I’m going to burn that motherfucker,” she spat, struggling to stand again and finally giving in. “Fuck, it doesn’t always feel like this, does it?” her expression lightened a little when she saw how pale he looked.

“No, the first time is definitely the worst,” he confirmed, still keeping his distance from her. “But you haven’t thrown up, so that’s something.”

As he said it, Bea started to retch. Groaning, she reached for him. “Shouldn’t you- shouldn’t you be out there?”

He shrugged, gathering her in his arms. “They’ll be alright without me for a few minutes. I wanted to be here, for your first time.”

She rested her head against his chest for a moment. Her whole body felt odd; cold and trembling. “Fuck,” she cursed again. She wanted to pull off her suit but she was afraid she’d be too cold if she did.

Another person popped into existence not far from them in the respawn room. It was Katsu, and he gave Marcus a very pointed look before heading back outside.

Marcus blanched, shooting Katsu’s retreating back a guilty look. “I…will you be okay?” He kissed the top of her head, making a mental note to tell Paxton to organize a “first respawn’ party for Bea that night.

“I’m fine.” She flicked his ear, “Too soft, Marcus. Get going, your Medic looks pissed.”

“Ow! Yeah, he does. Just…take a few minutes, alright? No one will hold it against you.” Giving her one last fond squeeze, he got to his feet and followed Katsu back into battle.

Bea nodded, gritting her teeth as she fought a wave of nausea. It was a good thing respawn got easier. She couldn’t imagine doing this over and over.

Katsu was waiting when Marcus got outside, and he scowled beneath his mask. “You are ready?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Katsu. Did you respawn because of me?” Marcus gave his friend an apologetic smile.

The small man turned on his heel, still clearly upset, but expecting Marcus to follow him.

Shaking his head, Marcus hurried after his irritated teammate. It was difficult to have a conversation over the sounds of battle; doubly so for Katsu, with his mask. Marcus would just have to make it up to him later. Soon, his concern about Bea and his guilt about getting Katsu killed disappeared in a hail of bullets and the screams of his enemies.

***

After battle, Marcus discreetly cornered Paxton. “Could I talk to you for a sec?”

“Of course, anything wrong?” Paxton gave him a tired smile. It’d been a long battle, longer than usual, it felt like. He hadn’t realized the Pyro had respawned and instead figured she’d been hiding out somewhere waiting for spies. It’d left him to guard his machines alone and it hadn’t gone all that well. Most of his sentries had been sapped.

“Bea respawned for the first time today,” Marcus explained, hoping he sounded neutral and not as upset as he felt. Bea had disappeared immediately after battle, even skipping her usual shower. She hadn’t said a word to anyone, not even him.

“Oh,” Paxton nodded. “Oh! Poor dear, no wonder she seemed out of sorts. Well, we should have a little get-together for her. I’ll see if I can get all the supplies. Want to do it tonight?” He clapped Marcus on the shoulder. It was funny seeing him so clearly infatuated with someone. It wasn’t something Paxton had ever expected.

“Thanks, Paxton. That would be perfect. I’ll get her there, if you do the rest.” Happily oblivious to Paxton’s thoughts, Marcus gave his friend a return clap on the shoulder and strode off, whistling. He’d give Bea a few hours to settle down—he remembered how sick and out of sorts he’d felt after his first respawn—and then he’d figure out how to lure her out of her room. Shit. Maybe he should have asked Paxton to think of an excuse for him.

***

“Bea?” Marcus knocked on her door, after what he hoped was enough time. “You in there?” He’d hardly seen inside her room, he realized; she’d always joined him in his room. He hadn’t been in there since the first few days.

Bea answered it silently, letting him in. Her face was a bit flushed and she didn’t look well. Once he was in, she sat on the edge of her bed. She was only wearing briefs and an undershirt. Her room was almost sweet; her bedding was pink and her mirror had paper flowers around the edges. There were candles everywhere, and a paper lantern by the bed. She kept it tidy, except for burnt matches on almost every surface.

“Hey, Bea. How’re you feeling?” He lurked awkwardly in the doorway; a pretty, pink, feminine room like that was no place for him, no matter how ferocious its occupant actually was. He was worried he’d break something. Or knock over a candle and set the place on fire.

“Like shit. Come in,” she chuckled, patting the bed next to her.

“Yeah, I thought you might be. Uh…I wanted…that is…there’s a…something. In the rec room. That you’ve gotta see. I don’t even know what it is, but we need you.”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“Just…don’t listen to me, ok? Just come with me. Please?” Fuck, he was terrible at this. Next time, he’d definitely have to get Paxton to make up something for him to say. Though he’d probably fuck that up, too.

“Why?” Bea asked, suspiciously.

Marcus laughed. “Because I asked you to, dammit! Will you just listen to me, just this once? It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Should I get dressed?” she grinned. Whatever it was he wanted, he was a terrible liar. Still, she trusted that nothing bad would happen, if he said so.

“Uh, yeah, probably. Unless you want…uh, yeah, you should get dressed. Want me to wait outside?” He was blushing now, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Being pretty shy for someone who’s had my finger in his ass,” she teased, stripping off her undershirt and grabbing a dress. She pulled it on, adjusting it and grinning as she saw how red his face was.

“Bea!” He laughed again. “That’s…different. Having sex is different than watching someone get dressed, you know?”

“If you say so,” she sighed. “Fuck, I feel like hell. This had better be worth leaving my room, Marcus.”

“It will be. If it’s not, you can…I don’t know. Flick my ear some more.”

Bea grinned, heading out to the rec room with him. “Maybe I’ll give you a spanking,” she whispered as they walked down the hall.

“Shhh! Bea!” Scandalized, Marcus laughed, carefully adjusting himself so his erection wouldn’t be too obvious. Hopefully.

She opened the door to the darkened rec hall and tensed a little in the doorway. It wasn’t that she distrusted Marcus, but surprises weren’t really her thing, and she preferred not to have anyone jump out at her.

Seeing Bea’s silhouette freeze in the doorway, Paxton shook his head at his hidden teammates. He stood, very slowly, and reached over to turn on the light, hoping he wouldn’t startle her. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise party, after all, but they were just so much fun. “Hey there, Miss Bea,” he said, grinning and offering her a hand. “Welcome to the team, officially. Heavy told us today was your first respawn, and, well…it’s been our tradition to hold a little get-together to celebrate that occasion. There’s cake,” he added, noting her raised eyebrows. There were even a few balloons and streamers, and everyone—except the Spy, of course—was wearing a party hat. Even Katsu, though he looked very uncomfortable in it.

Bea kept still, smiling at Paxton once he was done explaining. She grabbed him around the neck in a rough hug. “Fuck, does anyone want to eat cake after throwing up?” she punched Paxton’s arm lightly, and shot Marcus a little glare. “Thanks.”

“I always want to eat cake,” Marcus grumbled, giving her a gentle nudge into the room, unable to meet her gaze.

Paxton smiled and gave her a little hug in exchange. “You’re sayin’ you don’t want any? It’s chocolate, and I made it myself.”

She allowed herself to be swept into the room and soon they were involved in a game of cards. She did end up having some cake, as well as some beer. Her stomach rumbled a bit at her, but she felt a little better as the night wore on.

The entire team spent the night together, which was fairly rare. Even Katsu stayed up late with them, when often he would have disappeared to the infirmary hours ago. He seemed to be avoiding Marcus, however.

Moving with surprisingly stealth, Marcus slowly, slowly maneuvered Katsu into a corner, alone, holding two plates of cake.

Katsu flushed, but relented and took the plate Marcus offered with a mumbled thank you.

Smiling, Marcus took a bite of his own cake—foregoing a fork, he just picked the slice up and ate it. Licking crumbs off his lips, he gave Katsu a soft smile. “I’m sorry about earlier. You were right; that was reckless and irresponsible of me, and I got you killed.”

The Medic sighed. “It was understandable. I know you wanted to be there for her. It was unfair of me to demand anything else.”

Marcus gave Katsu a gentle, one-armed hug. “Still, I’m sorry, and I understand why you were mad at me. We’re alright?”

“Of course. I forgive you.” Katsu held his plate to the side and let himself be hugged, closing his eyes briefly. He did not have many moments like this with Marcus, but they were certainly not unwelcome.

“Thanks, Katsu.” Marcus glanced around. After making sure Bea was distracted, he leaned down so he could speak to his Medic. “I kinda lost my head today, huh? I just…watching her die…” He wrapped his arms around himself, carefully balancing his cake plate. “Even knowing she’d come back, it was hard.” He laughed, taking another bite of cake. “I mean, I’ve seen her in battle. I’ve seen her in…” he blushed, “…not battle. I know how fierce she is, how fearless, but…she still just looks like a kid.”

“There is nothing wrong with having an emotional reaction to watching your lover die,” Katsu said matter-of-factly.

“I…Katsu…thanks.” Marcus gave his Medic a small smile. After a moment, something occurred to him, and he raised an eyebrow at Katsu. “Can I ask you something?” He laughed. “Well, two somethings, actually.”

Katsu picked up his fork and ate a small mouthful of cake, nodding.

“Ah…do you know how old she is?” Marcus scuffed his foot on the worn linoleum of the rec room floor, scratching at his ear and not looking in Katsu’s direction.

“Her file says eighteen. Did she not want to tell you?”

“She did tell me. It’s just, uh…I’m a lot older than she is. A lot more experienced.” He blushed again, recalling their conversation a few weeks before. “…in some ways,” he added, and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Katsu tried to keep a straight face. “If you are worried about taking advantage of her, I think you should stop worrying.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want to be…that guy.” Marcus grinned at his friend. “I can tell you’re trying not to laugh, Katsu. What are you thinking?”

“…if you like, I could give you her file,” he offered. “You are not taking advantage of her.”

“Uh-huh. Alright, I’ll take your word on that.” Marcus winced. “I’m not sure I want to see everything that’s in her file, honestly.” He thought for a moment. “For that matter, I wouldn’t want her to see everything in mine, either,” he added, quietly. “Uh, as for the other thing…Katsu, I had this memory, from the first time I respawned. I hadn’t thought of it until today; maybe I thought I’d imagined it…were you…crying?”

Katsu’s face slowly paled. “I do not remember.”

“I—I’m sorry, Katsu. I didn’t mean to make you…” Marcus looked away, taking another unhappy bite of his cake. “I care about you. You know that, right?” He put a hand on Katsu’s shoulder.

“Yes, I care for you too,” he said softly. “We should rejoin the others.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Marcus gave Katsu’s shoulder a little squeeze and a smile, then turned to rejoin the party.

Katsu followed him, at his back, as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets a taste of Bea's strap on, and they talk about Katsu.

It had been several weeks since he’d fingered her, and she hadn’t asked him to since. They still often spent the night together, though he felt as if she were going easy on him. Bea hadn’t burned him for awhile and the cigarette burns were almost completely scarred over; no more salve and no more burst blisters, thankfully. Mostly she played with the old wounds, even some of the scars he’d had since before he met her, scratching and biting at him while he did his best to obey her every whim. She’d fingered him a few times, too, working him up to take more and more. Once they were done, she’d light her candles, have him turn off the lights and they’d sleep together.

Bea came into Marcus’ room just after lights out, carrying a small bag. She set it down on his bed next to him and then sat herself down, bending down to untie her boots. His room had already become quite familiar to her, and on her side of the bed there were candles and a large box of matches. Being the instigator, she always came to him and he hadn’t been in her room since her first respawn.

Marcus slid over on the bed, making room for her. He was hard already, just from her being here. He laughed. “Hey, Bea. Make yourself at home. I see you’ve got a suitcase this time. Not sure what you’ve got left to bring in here; your toothbrush has been in my WC for weeks.”

She grinned at him and tossed the bag into his lap. “There, take a look.”

“Alright.” He opened the bag and rummaged through. “Bea, I don’t know what any of this stuff is.” He held out a jumble of pink leather straps, turning it this way and that, squinting as he tried to figure out what it could possibly be for. 

Bea pulled out the central piece to the straps from her bag, a gold-coloured phallus with a flared base. Taking the straps from him, she snugged them around her hips and slid the phallus into place under her dress and over her briefs. “There. Told you I had the right parts,” she laughed. 

He squinted a moment longer, cocking his head from side to side while he figured it out and she pulled it on. Then, realization struck. “Oh. Oh!” He blushed, squirming a little and looking down and away. He was glad he was still dressed, though his pants were definitely getting tight. “Fuck, Bea…I…I don’t think it’s gonna fit…” 

“It’s not too big, baby, not like yours,” she grinned, unbuttoning her dress and pulling it off. “Get undressed for me.”

“…you’re sure? I mean, a couple of fingers is one thing, but this…” Marcus pulled off his shirt, slowly, keeping an eye on the golden thing staring up at him. Just in case. 

“I’ll open you up first,” she promised, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and getting some on her fingers. 

He swallowed, hard, but nodded at her. “All…alright.” Licking his lip, he shimmied his pants and underwear down his hips, then slid his feet free. He was so fucking hard, but every time he looked at her…cock…he felt his ass clench in fear. 

“Lay on your back and start stroking your cock for me,” she said. Once he was laying the way she wanted him to, she pressed against him with her slick fingers and gently rolled the pads of her fingers against his opening

“Ohhh…” He lay back and spread his legs for her, slowly stroking himself. He’d gotten a lot less ashamed about touching himself in front of her. Now, he even kind of enjoyed it, though it still brought a blush to his cheeks. “Bea, that feels so good…” He closed his eyes, trying not to think about the next thing she was going to cram up in there. 

“Good boy,” she told him, letting him get pretty worked up before she slid in her index finger, curling it in him with a beckoning motion that made his hips cant. Bea smiled. “I love seeing you like this. Having a big, powerful Heavy helpless under me. It takes so little to make you weak.”

Marcus laughed, breathlessly. “Little? Have you seen me in…ohhhh…battle?” He rolled his hips back and forth, shamelessly fucking himself on her finger. 

“That’s different, isn’t it. In battle you’re not mine, you don’t give yourself over like this to anyone. And you never have before, have you? Not to anyone but me.” Bea bent and pressed a kiss to his thigh, letting him fuck himself on her finger.

“No, I don’t. I h-haven’t,” he gasped, shivering beneath her. “God, no, not like this!” His hand sped up, though he’d learned by now to pace himself. That, and the thought of her cock, while it excited him, also made him a little nervous, helping slow him down. He could usually wait until she told him to come, though he still had the occasional slip-up. 

Bea pulled her finger most of the way out and slid in the second alongside it. “Still good?” she murmured, lips still against his thigh. He had a scar there that she liked, from where he’d gotten caught on a barbed wire fence when he was about her age. There was a bruise blooming around the scar from her constantly worrying it.

“Y-yes,” he gasped, bucking against her fingers. He trembled when she got her mouth on his scar, the warm, tender feeling spreading through him until he had to stop stroking himself so he wouldn’t finish. 

As he slowed down, she could tell he was getting pretty close. She worked another finger slowly into him, curling them again. “Good boy,” she praised. “That’s three already.”

By this point, Marcus had nearly forgotten about what was coming. He was too distracted by her mouth on his skin, biting at his scars, and the deep, stretching pleasure of her fingers. He grinned up at her, dreamily, pleased by her praise. 

Judging him to be ready, she grabbed the bottle of lubricant and slicked up her cock with her free hand. Once she was slick, she pulled her fingers out of him and slid up against his thighs, pressing the tip of the phallus against his hole.

He whimpered mournfully when she withdrew her fingers, sighing happily when he felt something nudge his opening again. He froze when he remembered what it was, felt how much bigger it was than her fingers. His breathing sped up, and his hand slowed to a stop on his dick. 

 “Don’t stop moving your hand, baby,” she told him, easing into him slowly, just letting the tip of her cock stay in him until he adjusted.

He nodded, but froze again when she pressed into him, staring up at her with wide eyes. 

“Keep going, Marcus,” she encouraged, staying still, eyes locked with his.

He whimpered, but she nudged a sensitive spot inside him and he moaned, his hand slowly stroking his length again. 

“That’s good,” she purred, slowly sliding in deeper until her hips met his ass. “That’s not much bigger than my fingers, really,” Bea chuckled. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, very tentatively. He’d seen what she planned to—what she was, right now—put in him, and he’d felt three of her fingers up there, but…her cock just seemed so much larger. At least then it had been one finger at a time. He squinted his eyes tightly shut and clutched the blanket beneath him, fighting not to struggle or pull away. He gasped when she bottomed out, lying still for a moment, panting. 

“Sure,” she grinned, pinching the scar on his thigh while she slowly moved in and out of him, rocking her hips. “You stopped stroking again,” she noticed.

“Oh. Oh, right. Ohhh…!” Marcus groaned, head tipping back, hips arching up to meet her. “F-fuck, Bea…that feels…” He stroked himself, thumb rolling back and forth across his head. “Wow! Fuck, you’re deep!” He laughed, high and wild. “I can taste you, Bea…” 

“I’m not that deep!” Bea teased him. “Some day I’m going to take a cast of your dick and fuck you with that, and you’ll see what it’s like to get fucked by something really big.”

“Bea!” Marcus laughed again, moaning when it made him tighten around her. “I think that might kill me.” 

“I doubt it, you’re a big guy,” she pulled most of the way out and slowly pressed into him again. 

“My—oh! Fuuuuck—my ass isn’t that big!” he protested, thighs jerking and shaking as she pushed in again. His hand sped up again, furiously stroking himself. 

“Are you close?” she asked, bottoming out in him again, hips slapping against him as she fucked him. 

“Yes! Fuck, Bea, yes! P-please!” He had to stop stroking himself every few seconds, taking a moment to breathe deeply and bring himself back from the edge. 

“Cum.”

Marcus howled, driving himself up onto her dick as he fucked his fist, cum spattering his chest

Bea laughed, enjoying his shuddering and trembling. Once he was done, she eased herself out of him. She grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the cum off his belly and chest, then wiped the lube from his ass and her phallus. Unstrapping herself, she put her toy away carefully and laid down next to him.

Marcus watched her, arms and legs sprawled, unable to move anything more than his eyes. 

“And now you’ve been fucked,” she grinned, putting her head on his shoulder and nestling against his side.

“I…holy shit, I have!” Marcus blushed, looking away from her. “Maybe not the right word, but…fuck. I never, ever would have thought I’d be…” He cuddled her against him, feeling blissful and heavy and relaxed. 

Bea grabbed his chin and turned it back towards her so she could kiss him on the mouth.

Marcus kissed her back, murmuring happily against her lips. Something occurred to him. “Bea? Have you ever…” he squirmed, “…been fucked?” 

She shrugged. “You’ve had your fingers in me.”

“I…is that…” He laughed, throwing an arm across his eyes. “Did you just fucking take my virginity? This seems really…backward—I’ve been fucked and you haven’t.” He shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as he rode out an aftershock. “N-not that I’m complaining!” he added, quickly. 

“I know you’re not,” she smiled. “And yes. I did. You’re mine.”

“You do know things don’t usually go this way, right? With…guys and girls?” He paused for a moment, thinking. “But…well, fuck. I like it.” He blushed, squirming a little; he loved being hers, loved when she said it. 

She shrugged again. “I don’t want things the way they usually go. I want this.”

“Me too,” he whispered, automatically flinching in expectation of having his ear flicked. 

She just grinned and bit his shoulder.

Marcus cried out, pulling her even closer, gently putting a hand on the back of her head, pressing her teeth against his skin. 

Bea kissed the bite once she’d released it, nuzzling him again. “How’s your ass feeling?” she murmured.

It took Marcus a few shuddering, jerking, gasping seconds to come down from being bitten. He tentatively stretched one leg, then the other, giving her a surprised look. “Fine. It…doesn’t hurt at all.” 

“Good,” she sighed.

“Uh…do you need…?” 

Bea nodded, settling herself against the cushions. “Come here, I want you over me.” She slid her hand down and started playing with her clit.

“Alright…” He hovered on all fours, uncertain how she wanted him, watching her hand slide between her legs. 

She pulled him over her so she could feel the weight of him over her, the heat of his skin, so they were face to face, his legs on either side of her. It was like having fire on her skin, comforting warmth bearing down on her. “Kiss my neck.”

“Alright.” He laughed, “I’m not crushing you?”

“As long as you keep some of your weight on your arms and knees I’ll be fine,” she laughed. He could feel her hand moving beneath him. Their eyes locked and he got to watch her ride out waves of pleasure. 

He nodded, shifting himself a little to take his weight off of her. Leaning down, he kissed the side of her neck, very gently. 

Bea tilted her neck to give him better access, sliding her fingers into herself and crying out. “Fuck!”

“I love seeing you like this,” he murmured, in between kisses. Even though he’d just come, he couldn’t help grinding his hips against her hand a little. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cursed, bucking up against him. Her fingernails clawed down his chest and she came hard.

“You…okay?” he asked, once she’d gone still again, looking down at her, a little concerned. 

“Mhmm,” Bea moaned. “You can lay next to me now,” she chuckled, pulling her slick fingers out of herself. 

He rolled off her, very carefully, and cuddled her against himself. “Want me to turn off the light?” 

“In a second,” she rolled over to her bedside table and lit a match, lighting a few candles. “Turn it off.”

“Alright.” He heaved himself to his feet, walking a little shakily over to the switch. “Why don’t they put these by the bed?” he grumbled, snuggling himself in against her again. “Mmm, this is nice. I’ve…heh, I’ve missed sleeping with someone.” 

“Did you used to do it a lot?” Bea asked, yawning.

He shrugged. “Sometimes. Not since I came here, that’s for sure. Though…” he gave her a curious glance, “I’m…did you know Katsu is…?”

“He’s what? Into you?”

“…yeah. Maybe?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’d let you do just about anything to him,” she chuckled. 

“Bea!” Marcus laughed. “…really?” 

“You’re a smart guy, Marcus, but you’re a little clueless when it comes to how people feel about you.”

“I…yeah, that’s fair.” Marcus blushed. “I get that he’s into me; I don’t know about letting me do anything.” He laughed again. “Especially given, uh, how my horizons have been broadened lately.”

“You’re still pretty soft, for all that,” she flicked his ear gently. 

“Yeah, I know.” He yawned, snuggling against her. “You don’t seem terribly upset about Katsu…feeling that way about me.” 

“Why should I? I wouldn’t mind watching you fuck him.”

That startled a laugh out of Marcus. “You…really?” He shook his head at her, lightly stroking her hair. “I don’t think Katsu would like that, somehow. I’m pretty sure he only goes the one way.”

She shrugged again. “He might consider it worth his while to get you.”

“Fuck, Bea, you act like I’m some sort of prize. Have you looked at me lately?” He laughed. “Even you, you keep saying I was the one you wanted.” 

“Yeah, have you seen you?” she chuckled. “You’re big and strong and fun to play with.”

“Yeah, I’m that. And my nose looks like…I don’t know…it got carved with a chainsaw.” 

“So? How many times have you been punched in the face?” Bea gently ran her fingers over his nose.

“Lots. More than I want to think about. Probably more than I remember.” He lightly placed a hand over her fingers, pulling them away from his nose. “I’m not much to look at, is all I’m saying. And I’m ok with that.” 

“I like to look at you anyway,” she chuckled, nestling into Marcus’ shoulder. “If anyone wasn’t going to mind a few scars and a broken nose, it’d be me. Have you seen me?”

“Yeah, but you’re…beautiful. And, fuck, Katsu’s more beautiful than me.” He petted her hair. “But I’m glad you like looking at me.” He was quiet for a moment, and then, “Do you think I should talk to Katsu about…I mean…looking back, I think he’s been interested for a while. Like, a long fucking time. Do you think he was ever going to say something?” He shook his head. “Why did it take you coming along to make him open up? Do you find that weird, too?” 

Bea shrugged. “You ask a lot of questions. Fuck if I know. I just do shit and hope it works out.”

He laughed. “I know, I’m sorry! I don’t usually ask this many questions, I swear.” He was quiet again. “You seem like you know what you’re doing. I…I kind of wish you hadn’t told me that,” he said, half-teasing. “You just seem so sure all the time.” He kissed her temple. “Seems to have worked out so far. For me, anyway. But…you wouldn’t mind if I talked to Katsu? If anyone could use a little…release…it’s that guy. He’s so fucking uptight all the time.” 

“Go for it. Just let me know how it works out.” Bea kissed his stubbly jaw. “I want details.”

Marcus shook his head. “Alright, whatever you say. Night, Bea.” 

“Night, pet.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katsu finally gets a break...and the D ;)

“Hey, Katsu, could I talk to you for a minute?” Marcus asked, after the next day’s battle. He’d waited until they’d both showered and were dressed. Well, Katsu was dressed; Marcus was just wearing a towel, the way he usually did until he went back to his room.

“Of course. Is anything wrong?” Katsu paused in the hall, stepping to the side to allow their Soldier and Demoman to pass them.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just, uh…fuck, I don’t know how to say this. Uh…you know about me and Bea, right?” Fuck, he was blushing.

“You’re in a …relationship, yes.” He could only hope this wasn’t another conversation about masochism.

“Yeah. I guess we haven’t exactly been subtle. Look, Katsu, I want you to tell me to fuck off if I’m wrong, or out of bounds or something, but…you said you’re queer, that you like guys, but…do you like me, specifically?”

Katsu glanced about to make sure they were more or less alone. “If we must talk about this, let us go to my infirmary,” he said quietly, heading there without waiting to see if Marcus would follow or not.

“Of course. Sorry.” Marcus had made sure no one was around, but he could understand why Katsu would be nervous about that sort of thing getting around, especially with him being so pretty.

Once they were there, Katsu offered Marcus a stool to sit on and sat on one himself. “Why would you ask that?” his voice was still soft, his eyes suspicious.

Marcus sat, looking at a chipped tile on the wall rather than at Katsu. “I’m not good at this sort of thing, you know? I pretty much wait for someone to come up and ask if I want to fuck. But…ever since we talked, I’ve been thinking a lot about us, and I started thinking…you’ve been interested in me for a long time, haven’t you? And I’ve been too dense to notice.”

His cheeks flushed a little, but he nodded. “Hai.”

“That means yes, right?” Katsu had said it often enough, during the years they’d worked together, that even Marcus had figured that one out.

He laughed softly. “Yes. But I do not expect it to be returned. I wish you would have simply ignored it. I did not expect you to notice. Especially now that you and the Pyro are…” he struggled to come up with a good english word for what they were. They certainly weren’t dating. “…together.”

“I’m sorry, Katsu. Look, if you want, I’ll walk away, and never bring this up again. But…” his blush deepened, “fuck, I feel like a pussy, saying this, but…Bea wouldn’t mind. If I…if you…if we…” He decided not to mention Bea’s desire to watch and hear details.

Katsu stared at him blankly for a moment. “You… want me?”

“Yeah, I do. Fuck, it was right in front of me this whole time, and I just…” He leaned down, and very gently set a hand on the back of Katsu’s neck. “You’re fucking beautiful, and I love working with you. Fuck, there are times, when we’re fighting together, and I just…”

Katsu’s face went red and he slipped off his stool, balling his hands into fists against Marcus’ abdomen and pressed his face to the Heavy’s bare chest. “Naraku,” he groaned.

“Hey, it’s ok! Fuck, I’m sorry.” Marcus cuddled his Medic against his chest, lightly stroking Katsu’s back. “I have no idea what that means,” he whispered against the top of Katsu’s head.

“Hell.”

“Hell. Hell?” Marcus pushed Katsu away, just enough so he could see the Medic’s face. “Fuck, Katsu, I’m so sorry. I’ll just…fuck.” He let go of his teammate, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just left things the way they are. They work. I don’t want to fuck up our working relationship, too.”

“I want this too. I want…” he hesitated, swallowing hard. “Bea told you to do this?” he asked. This couldn’t possibly work. People didn’t have relationships like that. Katsu would always be second to Marcus. Could he live with that? The answer was a resounding yes, but he still felt wrong about it.

“I don’t know if she told me to do this, but I asked her, and she said she wouldn’t mind.” She’d seemed pretty eager, actually, but Katsu looked freaked out enough without him mentioning that. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Katsu again, holding his Medic close. “I’m not sure how this would work, exactly,” he admitted, “but I don’t want you to feel like…I don’t know…like I’m doing this because Bea told me to. I want this, too.” He laughed. “I’m a greedy fucker, but…since we talked, I keep thinking about you. I’ve seen you naked; you’re gorgeous. I think…” he took a deep breath, “I think I’ve wanted you for a long time, too.”

Trying to control his blush, Katsu buried his face in his hands momentarily to try and get himself under control.

“You alright? Like I said, I can walk away and we can forget this ever happened, if that’s what you want.” Marcus lightly stroked Katsu’s hair, trying to coax him out of hiding.

Katsu leaned his forehead against Marcus again. “I do not …have much experience.”

“That’s alright. I’m not saying I have a ton of experience, with guys at least, but you wouldn’t be my first.” And, it occurred to him, he now had experience from the other end of things.

He nodded. “I would like to try.”

“Me too.” Marcus brushed a long strand of hair away from Katsu’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “So, uh, yeah. That’s all I’ve got. I’m not sure what you want to do from here.”

“I…” Katsu chuckled. His chest tightened a little when Marcus brushed his hair away from his face. “You might need to make those decisions,” he admitted.

“Alright.” He laughed. “Probably a good thing; I think I’m getting out of practice. I’ll meet you in your room in a few minutes, alright?”

He nodded. “Hai.”

Giving Katsu’s forehead a quick, almost shy, kiss, Marcus hurried off to find Bea.

Bea was in her room, doing her hand stretches so the burns wouldn’t cause her to be unable to move, as she always did after a hot shower. She had lots of stretches that she had to do, and had to do often. “Come in,” she called when he knocked.

Opening the door, Marcus laughed. “I didn’t say who it was; would you have said come in, no matter what?”

“Only you and Pax visit me,” she shrugged, stretching out her thumb with her other hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure the others are pretty happy to leave you be. And I’m sure I sound different than Paxton.” He watched her, head tilted curiously. “What’re you doing? You ok? You need Katsu? I hope not, because that’s kind of why I’m here.”

“Are you two finally going to fuck?” she grinned. “I’m just stretching, baby, nothing to worry your pretty head about.”

“Bea!” Marcus blushed. “Yeah. Maybe. I think so. He’s, uh, kinda waiting for me, but I wanted to let you know what’s up.”

“Good boy. Go have fun,” Bea smiled, shaking out her hand.

“Thanks, Bea,” Marcus said, rolling his eyes, but he bent to kiss her forehead. “I’ll…see you tomorrow? Probably? Unless I fuck up.”

“Yes,” she smiled up at him. “Don’t forget lube.”

“Oh! Oh, shit, right! Good thing you reminded me. Fuck, what would I do without you?” Marcus kissed her again, on the lips this time, before leaving to head to Katsu’s room—after a quick stop in his room for a bottle of lube.

Bea rolled her eyes, going back to her stretches.

Katsu was waiting anxiously on his bed when Marcus knocked, standing immediately and answering the door. “Come in,” he said, standing back. His room was neat and orderly, even his bed was made. He was clearly nervous. He’d even thought he might throw up when he first came back to his room.

Marcus laughed, softly. “Katsu, hey, it’s just me, ok? Relax. You look like…I don’t know, you’re in the army, or I’m here to execute you or something. It’s nothing that terrible, I hope—I mean, I promise.” He held up the bottle of lube, though his blush probably didn’t help. He hadn’t really been in Katsu’s room before; the Medic was a very private person, who obviously valued having a personal space to retreat to. “We could go to my room, if you’d rather. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“I don’t mind having you here.” Katsu assured him. “I am just nervous. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s just like battle, ok? And we know what to do then. We know what the other guy’s going to do, too. May I?” Marcus gestured at the bed.

Katsu nodded, going to sit on the edge of the bed with his Heavy.

Marcus was pretty sure Katsu wasn’t exactly going to take the lead, so he grabbed his Medic around the waist and lifted him into his lap, so their faces were very close together.

Katsu gave a little surprised moan, putting his hands up on Marcus’ chest to catch himself. He flushed, turning his face up a little, heart in his throat.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” Marcus chuckled, lightly stroking Katsu’s face with the back of his fingers. “I just felt weird, sitting beside you, given what we’re here for. So…what have you tried? Sorry to be so blunt, I know you like to dance around things, but…I’m a pretty blunt guy. And my dick’s hard, so I kinda want to get to the point.”

“I have never been with another man, but I have had ah, anal stimulation,” he said matter-of-factly. He leaned into Marcus’ hand. He could hardly stand it, being so close to him, finally having permission… he leaned in and kissed Marcus on the lips.

“Mmm…you smell so good.” Marcus had kissed way, way more women than men, but he’d enjoyed both. Katsu’s lips were thinner than Bea’s, a little firmer. He flicked out his tongue, exploring a thin scar through Katsu’s lip. “Hey, what happened here?” Frowning slightly, he reached out and touched the scar. He smirked. “I’m proud of you, Katsu, just coming out and saying it.” He kissed the Medic’s nose as a reward. “That doesn’t surprise me, coming from you.” Marcus sighed. “You know, doing this…I realize I know almost nothing about you, or at least you before you came here. I’m not an asshole, am I?” Katsu had never volunteered much, and he’d seemed to discourage questions, but now Marcus wasn’t sure. Had he just taken his teammate for granted, using him in the battlefield and ignoring him as a person? Apparently Katsu had been interested in him for a long time and he hadn’t noticed; what else had he missed?

Katsu frowned at him. “I… I have not asked much about you, either. If you are, then so am I.” He licked his lip scar self-consciously. “It was an accident, a… another student caught my lip with a scalpel.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Marcus gave the scar a little kiss. It almost seemed like Katsu was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth, but he also seemed uncomfortable talking about it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He grinned, giving a hank of Katsu’s hair a little tug. “So, you like anal stimulation?”

Katsu moaned a little at the tug on his hair. “Yes. I would also like to see you undress,” he said softly, smiling.

“Alright.” Marcus noticed Katsu’s reaction to having his hair pulled, and filed that away for later use. “Like this?” Gently lifting Katsu off his lap, Marcus stood and pulled off his shirt, tossing his head as though dancing to a song only he could hear.

Katsu laughed a little, starting to unbutton his own shirt. He was pale, almost hairless, and leanly muscled from carrying the weight of the medigun.

“Mmm,” Marcus rumbled, approvingly, watching his teammate undress with hungry eyes. “Damn, Katsu. I’ve gotta see you naked more often.” He glanced down at the noticeable bulge in the Medic’s trousers. “Especially like this.” He unbuckled his belt, letting the ends hang for a moment, teasingly.

Katsu watched Marcus undress, trying not to seem overeager. He’d seen Marcus naked often enough; the man was not shy, certainly, but this was different. He was undressing for Katsu. And not for medical reasons. He unbuttoned his trousers and slipped them off, pulling off his socks and sitting on the edge of his bed in his briefs. He licked his lips nervously.

“Aww, is that all I get?” Marcus teased, pulling off his own pants and underwear and stepping out of them. “I’ll just have to pull them down around your ankles and fuck you then, won’t I?” He hoped he hadn’t gone too far with Katsu, that the Medic would enjoy his dirty talk.

He went bright red, but nodded, suddenly feeling breathless. He stole hungry eyefuls of Marcus, he didn’t normally get to see him erect. He hooked his thumbs into his briefs and pulled them down, revealing his dark erection and sparse black hair.

“Mmm,” Marcus repeated, drinking in the sight. His own cock bobbed and twitched at the sight of Katsu fully revealed. “Fuck, you’re lovely.” He stepped closer, lightly resting a hand on each of the Medic’s shoulders, thumbs tracing his teammate’s collarbones.

Katsu had never felt so small as he did right now, and he found it very erotic. “You are very handsome,” he murmured, unable to meet Marcus’ eyes, which left him with a very lovely view of his teammate’s body. He swallowed hard.

“I’m glad you think so,” Marcus murmured, bending to kiss Katsu’s forehead. “I hope you don’t mind skipping ahead a bit, this first time? I’m, uh, pretty happy to see you.” He gave his dick a long, slow stroke from base to head, watching Katsu watch him, “and it looks like you’re not doing much better.” He ran one hand down the Medic’s front, stopping just above his groin.

Katsu’s hips jerked a bit and he reached forwards, taking Marcus’ erection in his hands, stroking from base to head in the same manner that Marcus had, only using both hands, his thumbs next to each other, his fingers laced together.

“You’re good at that,” Marcus encouraged. “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you? Thought about touching me?” He laughed, softly, stroking Katsu’s face. “Touched yourself and imagined it was my hand?” Huh. He was pretty good at this; Bea must’ve rubbed off on him. Well, in more than one way.

Katsu flushed again, nodding. “I have thought about you,” he admitted, “and touched myself.” He leaned his cheek against Marcus’ hand, breaths coming a little quick. Marcus was so big in his hands, so hot. It was better than he ever could have imagined.

“Aw, isn’t that flattering?” Marcus purred. “Is this how you want me to finish?” he asked, sliding his hand to cup Katsu’s jaw. “It’s fine if you do; I’ll definitely take care of you after. Or, would you prefer anal stimulation?” Fuck, Katsu was adorable. How was he so cute?

“I don’t know if you will fit,” he said honestly, head tilting up to look at Marcus. His rough fingers on Katsu’s jaw were definitely not helping the amount of frustration he was feeling right now.

“Nah, especially not our first time out, but I could use my fingers instead, if you wanted. Really, it’s whatever you want; I’m easy. I’m getting sex on a regular basis, and I haven’t been…wanting…for a long time.”

“You wouldn’t mind? I will finish you first,” he offered.

“Of course not. I like just looking at you, feeling you. And, fuck, your hands feel so good on my dick…” Marcus shuffled so he could sit on the bed, drawing Katsu along with him. “Don’t know how much longer I can stand, you keep that up.”

“Sorry,” Katsu smiled, letting Marcus get comfortable and then sitting beside him. He grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his hands, warming it between his palms before taking Marcus’ cock in his hands again, stroking firmly.

“That’s alright,” Marcus murmured, wrapping an arm around Katsu and drawing his Medic close. “Mmm, this is even better. Very thoughtful of you, warming it up for me; I thought doctors were supposed to have cold hands?” He leaned back against the wall, stroking Katsu’s side and arm. “What am I going to do to you after this, hmm?”

Katsu licked his lips, “I wouldn’t want it to be uncomfortable… and I’m not being a doctor right now,” he protested, still stroking. Would Marcus want him to suck him? It might be difficult, Marcus’ erection was pretty enormous and Katsu hadn’t had any experience that way before.

Marcus laughed. “I’m glad. I like having your hands on my dick much more than a doctor’s…even if they are the same person. Mmm, Katsu, that’s good…Let me feel how much you want me, how long you’ve wanted this,” he rumbled, catching the end of the Medic’s hair and lightly tugging.

He moaned, stroking faster. It was easier to use two hands to get fully around Marcus, but he switched to one hand, playing with the head of his cock while his other hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently against his palm.

“That’s it,” Marcus purred, chest heaving, his hand tightening in Katsu’s hair. He swallowed, hard, eyes half-closed with pleasure. “Fuck, Katsu…fuck, yeah…I’m close, so close…”

Katsu’s breath caught in his throat as Marcus tugged his hair and his hands sped up.

“I’m not…too rough?” Marcus panted, rolling his hips forward and back to thrust against Katsu’s hand. He could feel his orgasm building, spreading from his balls, up the centre of his body and into his chest. Katsu’s hands felt so different than Bea’s; heavily calloused instead of covered in thick patches and seams of scar tissue.

“No, it is good,” Katsu assured him, hands tight and moving furiously. His erection throbbed at the sight of Marcus like this. This was something he’d been imagining for a long time.

“Katsu, I’m…” Marcus almost hit his head on the wall as he came with a bellow, pulling Katsu back, using his hair as a handle. He bucked into the Medic’s hand, spraying them both. Panting and shuddering, he pulled Katsu close, trying not to make either of them messier than they were already. “That was…oh, fuck! I should’ve been doing this years ago.”

Katsu sighed, collapsing against Marcus quite happily.

Marcus cuddled the smaller man against his chest, breathing still heavy. He was covered in sweat, and he hoped Katsu didn’t mind that he was getting all sweaty, too. After a few minutes of recovery, Marcus rolled slightly onto his side and brushed Katsu’s hair away from his face. “I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, concerned, “I didn’t pull too hard?”

He shook his head, smiling. “It was good. I enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad.” Marcus smiled back. “What about you?” He traced a thumb across Katsu’s lean, muscular chest, lightly darting across his nipples. “I’d really be a fucking asshole if I got off and left you to deal with yourself.” He rolled further onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow and easily supporting Katsu as well. He let his eyes roam down the Medic’s body, lingering on the other man’s dick. “Mmmm. It’s nice to see you happy.”

“Would you touch me?” Katsu asked, putting one of his hands over the back of Marcus’. It felt so good to have his big hands against his skin.

“Of course.” Marcus slid Katsu up with a hand on his ass until they were side by side and he could reach the Medic’s cock. There was already plenty of slick there for him to work with, and he’d soon slicked Katsu’s shaft from base to head.

Katsu shuddered under Marcus’ attention, his body jumping at each new sensation. “Yes,” he gasped, thrusting up into Marcus’ hand eagerly.

“Good,” Marcus purred, leisurely stroking the Medic, taking his time to learn Katsu’s body, the speed and grip and spots he enjoyed. “Maybe we’ll leave anal stimulation for next time, hmm?” He wondered if Katsu knew he was being teased.

He was pretty close, but it was hard to pass up what seemed like an offer being pulled away. “We don’t… have to wait,” he managed, panting. His hands clutched at Marcus. Katsu struggled to remain in control, to not cum just yet.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Marcus stroked Katsu’s side with his free hand, his arm mostly trapped under the smaller man. “There’ll be a next time, I promise. If…if you want it.” He sped up his strokes, pressing Katsu against his body.

The added sensation of Marcus’ other hand tipped him over the edge and he came with a short cry. “Ohh,” he pressed himself into the Heavy’s arms, wrapping an arm around his neck. “I would like there to be a next time,” he sighed.

“Me too.” Marcus leaned down a little so he could kiss the top of Katsu’s head. “Mm, you smell so good.”

“I am glad. You smell good too,” he admitted. Marcus’ smell always made him feel safe. Though lately he'd been smelling more and more like Bea, like roses.

“Good. I don’t just smell like sweat and cum?” Marcus teased.

“That, and you.” Katsu laid his head against Marcus’ chest. “I am glad we did that.”

“Me too,” Marcus agreed, softly, stroking Katsu’s hair. He yawned. “Sorry. I’ll stay awake, I promise.”

“You can sleep,” he assured him, closing his eyes at the other man’s gently touch. “I do not mind.”

“Oh, good,” Marcus laughed, yawning again, “or I might’ve made a liar of myself.”

“I wouldn't want that,” Katsu smiled, getting up and grabbing a clean cloth from his WC. He wiped them both gently, then pulled Marcus up so he could pull down his neatly made sheets for them to sleep under.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Marcus murmured, sleepily pulling Katsu against his body again. Absurd as it often felt to him, Bea was usually the ‘big spoon’ when they slept together; holding someone smaller felt much more natural.

Katsu pressed his back up against Marcus with a little noise of contentment. It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

***

There were people watching him, eyes on him, and they spoke quietly about him. How did they know? He looked down at himself and saw blood on his shirt. His lip was bleeding again… he’d thought it had finally healed this time. He’d stitched it up himself in his little mirror, stayed inside for so long. Stayed away. But his tongue couldn't stay away from his lip and it kept opening.

There were too many people and the little wire in his hands wasn’t enough. He fled, stomach turning with fear, lip aching. He opened his door. There was a horrible smell. Touching the wire, it felt hot, like skin. The heat didn’t last and soon it was cold. He held onto it anyway.

There was someone on his bed and they sat up—

Katsu woke up sweating, with a gasp. It took him a moment to calm down and realize that the man in his bed was Marcus, that he was safe, far from his home and just having a nightmare. He got up and filled a glass with water quietly, trying not to wake Marcus.

Marcus grunted and rolled over, arms outstretched as he reached for the warm, comfortable body he’d just been holding. He shivered in the sudden chill, stirring to wakefulness. It was dark, which meant he wasn’t in Bea’s room—she kept candles burning all night. “Katsu?” he murmured, softly. “You alright?” He could hear the other man breathing and moving around, his breaths sounding almost like sobs.

“Fine,” he responded, finishing his water and going back to bed. “I am sorry if I woke you,” he slipped back into Marcus’ arms eagerly, feeling cold. Marcus had kept him warm all night.

“That’s alright.” Marcus eagerly cuddled his teammate again. He could feel the smaller man shivering, harder than he should be from the night’s chill alone. “Bad dream?” He stroked Katsu’s back and hair, gently massaging the Medic’s temples.

“Yes,” Katsu groaned a little at the wonderful attention. “That feels nice…” He wrapped an arm around Marcus’ neck, “Do you have nightmares?”

“I’m glad. Feel a little better?” Marcus shrugged. “Sometimes. I’m sure everyone does, right?” He laughed. “You’d know better than me, being a doctor?”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “But most of the people here are not average. It is possible to never dream, so I am sure it is possible to never have bad dreams.” He pressed his cheek to Marcus’ chest, hearing a reassuring thump of a heartbeat.

“Never dream, huh? I guess that wouldn’t be so bad.” Marcus didn’t dream all that often, or at least he didn’t remember them when he woke up. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, hoping that was reassuring.

“Thank you,” Katsu sighed, licking his lip.

“Of course. Even if we hadn’t just…we’re teammates. I want to look after you.”

“You do,” he reassured him. “You always do.”

“Yeah, and I always will.” Marcus kissed Katsu’s forehead, eyes drifting shut again. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

“Yes,” he yawned.

“Good.” Within minutes, Marcus was snoring again, Katsu pressed safe and warm against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo we can finally add the M/M tag and add a new relationship!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets her face scars.

The building burned behind Bea as she left it. Her fire suit kept her safe, though definitely not cool. She was sweating, her skin hot and damp, enjoying the thrill of the flames building around her. She turned back to admire her handiwork, taking off her helmet. She didn’t always wear it during battle, which was probably a poor choice, admittedly, but it was restrictive; stifling and difficult to speak through. It also made it hard to see and smell, which was especially sad when she’d set such a lovely fire.

She didn’t see the rocket until it was practically at her feet.

The explosion launched Bea back into the burning building, the shrapnel cutting into her suit and thankfully not going any deeper than that. The fire was all around her, her helmet nowhere to be seen. She kept her mouth closed, trying not to breathe in the thick smoke. She couldn’t hold her breath long, though. Coughing, she staggered to her feet. Her hair was burning, the smell overpowering, the heat and clear bright pain flickering over her face. There was a series of popping sounds as her skin blistered, and she finally opened her mouth to scream.

Bea must have been moving, but she couldn’t remember doing it. Suddenly she was outside, on her hands and knees. Tears were leaking from her eyes and her whole head swam. She didn’t feel much pain on her face and she knew that was bad. Dead nerves. Carefully, she pulled off her glove and began to feel at her face.

“Pyro? Pyro!” Paxton knelt beside her, jerking her hand away from her face. “Here, darlin’, let me see.” He recoiled when she turned her face so she could see, he couldn’t help himself. The heat had been so intense, her eyeball seemed to have…popped…though it was hard to tell. Half her face was ruined, melted into a stomach-twisting horror of charred, cooked flesh. Breathing shallowly through his nose, he smelled burnt pork. Gagging, he fell backward, away from her, then rolled onto all fours, head hanging between his shoulders. Taking long, deep breaths, he barely managed to keep himself from throwing up. Panting and shaking, he heaved himself to his feet; if it was this hard for him, just looking at it, he couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for the poor girl. She’d been beautiful, and now…shaking his head, he leaned down and offered her a hand. “C’mon. Come with me, we’ll get you to the infirmary. To the medigun.” The end of battle announcement sounded. Fuck. She wouldn’t be able to just go through respawn, not until morning, unless she wanted to spend the night trapped in that limbo between life and death.

There was the strangest feeling of elation from just touching the burn, and watching Paxton double over and almost spill his guts was also oddly satisfying. Bea stood, slowly. Otherwise she wasn’t hurt, though the burn seemed to extend down her shoulder where her suit had ripped. “I want to see it,” her voice was raspy and she began coughing. Fuck, she’d breathed in more smoke than she’d thought.

“Hush, darlin’, trust me, you don’t.” Paxton gingerly escorted her off the battlefield, waving frantically at the Medic to get his attention. “We’ll get you taken care of, don’t you fret, now.”

Katsu ran over when he saw the Engineer holding the Pyro upright. “Is she hurt?” he asked, already flicking on his medigun. He wondered if he should try and alert Heavy…Marcus…who was already heading into the base in pursuit of a shower. Well, no sense worrying him unnecessarily; he’d heal her and everything would be fine.

“Don’t!” Bea growled, still coughing. She held up her hands to stop Katsu. She couldn’t let it fade, she couldn’t. She needed to see it. The fire had touched her and given her this mark and she needed to at least see it.

“Pyro,” Katsu said, in a low, calm voice, “this is a very serious burn, especially on your head. Untreated, it will almost certainly kill you. Please, allow me to heal you.”

Paxton gently laid a hand on Bea’s uninjured shoulder. “You heard him. He can help.”

“I need to see it,” she wheezed. “Please.” She could feel tears streaming down her face.

Paxton and Katsu exchanged quick, concerned glances, and then Katsu nodded his head. Drawing his sword, he carefully tilted the mirror-bright blade so she could see herself in its reflective surface.

Bea’s one eye lit up and she raised her hands again to gently feel it, turning her head a little to admire the burn. “Oh,” she breathed. “Ohh.”

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Paxton sighed, placing a hand on the small of her back and rubbing in little circles. “Look, just let Medic heal you, we might even be able to save your eye if we act quickly enough.”

Katsu nodded, earnestly. Sheathing his sword, he raised his medigun.

“No!” she stood, face twisting. The muscles on one side of her face strained painfully and she gasped. “You can put something on it and heal it normally. I don’t want the medigun.”

“Why?” Katsu and Paxton asked, at the same time, though Katsu dutifully lowered his medigun; he wasn’t about to force healing on someone.

Paxton stared at Katsu, mouth agape. “What’re you doing? Heal her already! She’s not thinkin’ straight.”

Katsu sighed, staring Pyro directly in her eyes…eye. He shook his head, licking the old, shameful scar on his lip. “I believe she is,” he said, very softly. “Come with me, then.” He held out his hand to Pyro.

Bea took his hand, relieved. She hadn’t expected Katsu to understand, she’d expected to have more of a fight. “Thank you,” she leaned on him a little as they walked. It felt as if she was still on fire, even though she knew she wasn't. She could still smell her own burnt skin and hair. Strangely, a lot of her hair had remained unsinged.

“Are you out of your mind?” Paxton shouted at both of them, face bright red. He wanted to hit them, and he was suddenly, viscerally reminded of his father coming home and calmly revealing that he’d cut off his own arm and replaced it with a nightmarish contraption of gears and whirring, mechanical joints. Hands balled into fists, he ran off to find Marcus. If anyone could talk some sense into those two, it’d be him.

“You are welcome,” Katsu said, softly, once the Engineer had left. “You should have been wearing your helmet,” he chided.

“I know,” Bea laughed, “I was, but the fire was so nice.” Her voice was harsh and she coughed again, clutching at Katsu so she wouldn’t have to go to her knees.

“Not so nice now, I think,” he said, fighting to keep her upright. If only Marcus was here. Slowly, together, one step at a time, he guided them back to the base and into the infirmary. Sitting her on the examination table, he gathered the supplies he’d need.

She lay back on the table, finally willing to collapse and be weak. She shut her eyes. Eye? Was the other one trying to shut? Was it shut? Bea resolved to check next time she had a mirror. She probably shouldn’t touch it much, burns were likely to get infected.

“You have dealt with burn injuries before, yes? Though not this size, I think.” Katsu arranged his supplies on a tray—disinfectant gel that would also help keep the burns moisturized, gauze, tweezers and tape.

“I have a big one on my thigh, about this size,” she sighed. She started to fuss with her torn fire suit, undoing it and pulling it down off her shoulders to hang around her waist.

Katsu blushed, just a little, even though she was still wearing an undershirt. He wasn’t used to naked—or even semi-naked—women, and until now that had never been an issue with this employer. “Your shoulder is burned as well,” he pointed out, then realized she was probably aware. “I must clean it thoroughly, first. It will not be pleasant.”

He turned a surgical light so it was pointed at her face—at least, with her eye gone, he wouldn’t injure it further with the bright light—and flicked it on. It threw her damaged face into stark, terrible contrast, with deep, blackened pits where her flesh had been burned away, and raised, seared areas where it had swollen, instead. Katsu decided, at that moment, that he would never be eating pork again. Not that he’d been overly fond of it to begin with.

He saw a flash of white amongst the red and black, and it took him a moment to realize he could see her cheekbone. The meat surrounding it had been burned away, and somehow it had remained free of ash or blood. He could see fat in several places, and he felt his stomach lurch, despite himself. He’d seen very few injuries this gruesome, and most of them had been blessedly fatal.

Hoping she would forgive him later—or at least not seek vengeance—Katsu filled a syringe, wiped clean a spot on the hollow of her inner arm, and injected her with a powerful sedative. It would make cleaning her burns much easier—for both of them.

“I’m on fire,” Bea murmured. Her one eye didn’t seem to be focusing on Katsu. Her hands squirmed against her fire suit and she began laughing. It was hard to tell if her reaction was caused by exhaustion, pain or the sedative.

“You’re not,” Katsu told her, gently pushing her back onto the table. “I can see a large piece of shrapnel embedded in your face, and I must remove it. Please try and remain still.”

“It’s burning,” she protested, but stilled under his hands. “Can’t you smell it?”

“Yes, I smell it,” Katsu said, barely suppressing a gag of revulsion. “But the flame is out. Now, please, hold still. I must work quickly.” Placing a hand gently but firmly on her uninjured shoulder, he bent down and gripped the shrapnel between the blades of his tweezers. Taking a deep breath and making sure he had a firm grip, he gave it a sharp tug, pulling it free in a spray of fresh blood. That was a good sign; if she was bleeding, there must be some undamaged tissue remaining.

Bea gave a choked sound, her good eye tearing up.

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, pressing a gauze pad to the wound. Though she likely wouldn’t appreciate it, he considered it a good sign that she could feel pain, too. Perhaps not all her nerves had been burned away. “I do not see any other pieces, though it is difficult to tell…I must wash your face.”

She didn’t respond. His words sounded like nonsense to her. The crackle of fire and sparks was more a language than whatever he was saying.

***

Paxton found Marcus in the showers, interrupting half the team. “Marcus!” he barked. He could hear the strain in his own voice and their other teammates looked up at him with confusion. Paxton was not a yelling sort of man.

Marcus, who’d been in the middle of trying to outdo Soldier with ridiculous ways he’d killed people on the enemy team, looked up sharply at Paxton’s shout. “Paxton? What is it, what’s wrong?” Forgetting to even put on a towel, he trotted over to his teammate, still dripping wet.

“It’s Bea.” He left it at that, wanting to get a little further from the rest of the team before telling him the details.

“Where is she? What happened?” Marcus’ face was white, and he grabbed the nearest towel—the Sniper’s, but he’d apologize to his teammate later—and wrapped it around his hips. He didn’t want to take the time to dress fully.

“She’s burned—” Paxton suppressed a gag at the thought of the burnt skin, the smell of it still stuck to the inside of his nostrils. “She won’t let the doc heal her, and he’s listening to her, you have to get them to see reason!”

“Alright, Paxton, calm down. Where is she?” The look on Paxton’s face…whatever had happened, it must have been bad, to upset the normally unflappable Texan this badly.

“Probably with Katsu in the infirmary,” he gritted his teeth. “I won’t go, I can’t. I can’t see her like that.”

“Alright. Th-thanks, Paxton.” Fuck, now Marcus was afraid—terrified—of what he might find, but…Katsu would heal her, and she’d be fine. He wasn’t running, he reminded himself, he was just…hurrying, that was all. He burst into the infirmary, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw Bea. “She looks fine,” he murmured, leaning against the doorframe.

Katsu looked up when Marcus burst in. Even though he’d been expecting him, the loud bang still startled him, he’d been so intent on cleaning her face. His own face was pale and sweaty. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said softly. “She’s said your name a few times, but she isn’t conscious. I don’t think she was in much pain before.”

Marcus laughed, weakly. “It’s about time I got to startle you, for a change. What happened, how is she?” There was a lot of bloody gauze wadded up around Katsu, but he couldn’t see a mark on Bea. She was even still wearing the bottom half of her fire suit.

Katsu gestured him over. From where Marcus was standing, he could only see the untouched side of their Pyro’s face. “She took off her helmet. She… she refused the medigun, and I felt it was best to respect her wishes. Perhaps once it heals a little, she will allow me to use it, so the scar sets more quickly, but…” he made a helpless noise.

“I…oh, fuck!” Marcus made a strangled noise, stumbling away from his lovers. He found himself in front of the sink and grabbed it for something to hold onto. Bending, he retched a few times, loudly, but managed to keep his food down. Panting, he wiped his mouth, speaking without looking back at Katsu—or Bea. “She—she’s alive, though?”

“Yes. It is something of a miracle, but she even has some undamaged nerves, I believe. She’s lost her eye, though. I… honestly, even if I used the medigun now, she would not recover that,” Katsu felt better being able to talk about her injuries professionally, as if this wasn’t his teammate, his lover’s lover. “I sedated her,” he admitted.

“You said you haven’t used the medigun on her yet? She…she didn’t want you to?” Marcus turned around, slowly. It wasn’t quite as bad this time, now that he knew what to expect. Especially if he focused on Katsu, instead. “You’re awfully fucking calm about this,” he said, without ire.

“This is my job. I have to be calm. And no, I haven’t. She demanded to see her wound, and then she told me she did not want me to use the medigun.” He went to the nearby sink to wash his hands, putting on new gloves, then took his burn salve and began very gently applying it to her head and shoulder.

“Dammit Katsu…” Marcus stared down at his lover. He’d never seen her this still, this passive, not even when she was asleep. It was unnatural, and didn’t help his already delicate stomach. “Why, Bea, why?” he asked, lightly stroking the unburnt side of her face. He sighed. “Do what you can, but…don’t use the medigun. I guess.”

“You think I’m doing the right thing?” he asked softly, watching Marcus stroke Bea’s face.

Marcus laughed, almost a sob. “With anyone else, no. With Bea…I’m pretty sure she’d do unspeakable things to us if we healed her against her will.” He turned to Katsu; his Medic looked exhausted, and he was covered in blood and ash. “Are you alright?” he asked, giving Katsu a gentle hug, careful to avoid his gloved, presumably sterile, hands.

“I am not the one you need to worry about,” Katsu said seriously. “I will keep her in the infirmary overnight. I will stay here too, and you are welcome to join me or leave, as you choose. However, I think our teammates need to be told of the situation, especially since I doubt she will be able to fight in the next few battles.” He pulled out of Marcus’ arms, regretfully, returning to Bea’s side.

“I know, it’s just…” Marcus laughed, joylessly, “you look like shit, Katsu.” He sighed, heavily. “Alright. I’ll tell the others she’s…hurt…and neither respawn or the medigun will work on her. Fuck, I’m gonna have to call Miss P, too, aren’t I? Not sure what I’ll tell her; I’m definitely not a good enough liar to fool her.” He gave his Medic’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Katsu. I’m glad you didn’t just heal her. Most people would’ve, I think. Would…would you mind if I stayed here with the two of you tonight?”

“I had hoped you would stay. When she wakes up, she might want you nearby. If you like… I could talk to Miss Pauling, once I’m finished here,” he suggested. He felt like shit, though he didn’t exactly like hearing Marcus say it. He’d chased his Heavy around the battlefield all day, fought viciously and pushed forwards, and now this. He was ready to drop, but he had to continue. There was no one else to help.

Marcus laughed; he could imagine, all too easily, Bea attacking Katsu if she woke up alone with him in an unfamiliar room. “I think you’re right. And, I’d really appreciate that. You’re better at…talking…than I am. And doesn’t she speak Japanese?” He’d come across the two of them talking once, in a language he’d assumed was Katsu’s mother tongue. “Can I help?” he asked, softly. “I could be your nurse.”

“I know she’s hard to look at right now,” Katsu said softly. “You can rest for awhile. Perhaps get dressed.”

“Oh. Oh, right.” Marcus was mostly dry by now, but he was a little chilly. “Alright, I’ll be right back. Thanks, Katsu.” He gave his Medic a quick pat on the back before going to his room.

Katsu watched him leave, sighing. This would not be an easy week. What on earth was he going to tell Miss Pauling?

“It’s all gone up,” Bea whispered from the table.

Shaking his head, he continued taking care of her wounds.

***

Waking in the dark, Bea froze. Where was the light? Where was the fire? She sat up. The bed was unfamiliar. The room smelled strongly of disinfectant. “Fuck,” she breathed, scrabbling for her matches, her lighter, anything that would light up the room. She was just in briefs and an undershirt. “Fuck!” her hands became more frantic and she felt along the side of the bed. She wasn’t restrained. Where was she? She tried to stand but her legs wouldn’t support her and she had to sit back down. Her head ached like nothing she’d ever felt before.

Hearing Bea frantically clatter around, Marcus jerked awake. “Bea? You alright?” He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find her.

“Turn on a light,” Bea called, but her heart eased a little to hear Marcus’ voice. She was in the infirmary, on base. She was safe, everything was fine.

Katsu stood and went to the lights, flicking them on. She was sitting up, to his chagrin, and he went to press her back down to the bed. “You have to rest. How are you feeling?”

Bea’s relief was apparent when the lights came on. “I’m cold,” she admitted. “My cheek hurts. …headache.”

Marcus glanced at Katsu. He wasn’t sure either of them would be happy with his suggestion, but… “Katsu, Bea would have scars now no matter what, right? Her face has healed enough? …sorry to talk about you like you’re not here,” he added. Carefully walking over to Bea, he gently wrapped his arms around her, being extremely cautious not to bump or brush any of her burns.

Bea tucked herself into Marcus’ arms, shivering.

Katsu pulled up a stool and sat beside the bed. He looked at Bea seriously. “If I use the medigun on you now, it will accelerate the healing, but there is no removing the scar. There… I’m afraid there’s no saving your eye.”

She nodded, meeting his eyes. Katsu had surprised her today… yesterday, really. She hadn’t expected him to understand. “Alright,” she agreed, relaxing against Marcus.

Katsu tried to hide his sigh of relief, grabbing his medigun from the wall and setting the pack part on the floor, switching it on. He bathed her in the healing rays and watched as the black and red slowly faded to paler colours, til the scar was mostly pink. The skin was still twisted and shiny, poreless, but it was an improvement.

Marcus made no such effort to hide his relief, gently holding her while Katsu used his medigun on her face. He mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ at Katsu over Bea’s shoulder, glad they’d both understood and agreed to his plan. “Now, Bea, you don’t have to spend the night here. Was it bothering you?” He paused for a moment, making a face. “She doesn’t, does she, Katsu?”

Their Medic made a face at Marcus. “I would prefer she stay here. But I can keep a light on, if that would make you more comfortable,” he told Bea.

Bea nodded, feeling limp and exhausted. “Thank you.”

Katsu frowned when he saw she was still shivering. He grabbed the sheet from her bed and tucked her in neatly, in Marcus’ arms. She was already falling asleep again. Katsu sighed. “She looks better. I do not want her working for awhile, even if she is feeling well.”

“Thanks, Katsu.” Marcus settled himself as comfortably as he could on the little infirmary cot, with Bea on top of him. He probably wouldn’t get any sleep that night, but that was alright. “Thanks for…everything.” He shrugged, nuzzling Bea’s uninjured shoulder. “I don’t think most doctors—most people—would’ve gotten what she wanted the way you did. She really wanted it to scar, didn’t she?” He stroked her hair when she made a soft sound, until she was quiet again. “Is she in less pain now?”

“She was not in a lot of pain to begin with, the nerves where she was burned are dead,” Katsu explained. “And yes, she did want a scar. I wish she hadn’t, but… it was her choice.” He sat on the cot next to them, rubbing his temples. He had already been up twice with nightmares and now this. He might as well resign himself to not sleeping.

Marcus laughed, softly, reaching out to stroke the Medic’s side. “Katsu, did I say you looked like shit before? I was wrong—now, you look like shit. Lie down, ok? I’ve got her. I’ll come get you if we need help. I probably won’t be able to sleep without taking us both down, but you should at least get some.” He wasn’t relishing the thought of the next day’s battle, and he knew he’d be worried about Bea the whole time, but they couldn’t afford to have two team members out, not without officially forfeiting the day’s battle, which would cost them all. He could function with little or no sleep.

“I do not know if I can,” he groaned. He did, however, lay down on his cot and put his head on his pillow. “How are you feeling about all this?” he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb their Pyro.

“I don’t know,” Marcus replied, just as quietly. “I…I get why she wanted it, you know?” He laughed. “I mean, I like to think I know her pretty well. And I want her to be happy. I’m not going to say it doesn’t freak me out, especially her eye. And the smell…!” He had to stop and take a few deep breaths. “It…it smelled just like bacon!” His eyes were a little wide, his hand tightening in Bea’s undershirt.

Katsu nodded. “It will be an adjustment. If anything… I think it might be more difficult for Paxton. He seemed angry when I said I wouldn’t heal her.”

“Did he? Hmm. I wonder why? I’ll go talk to him…” Marcus glanced at the clock on the infirmary wall, and groaned, “…in the morning.”

“Would you like me to put on the radio?” Katsu asked. If he’d been alone he probably would have read, but Marcus wasn’t much for reading, except for his dirty magazines, if that could be called reading.

“Yeah!” Marcus agreed, perking up. He loved listening to the radio—news, sports, programs, he found the sound comforting. “You’re the best, Katsu. I don’t know how I can thank you.” Making sure the Medic was looking his way, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

For now, Katsu ignored his flirting -it was uncomfortable to be flirted with while Marcus held his primary lover- and just turned on the radio. It didn’t really matter what station, as long as there was some noise. He turned on a small lamp so he could turn off the overhead lights without disturbing Bea. It seemed like perhaps their Pyro was afraid of the dark? He might have to ask her about that when she was more recovered.

Lulled by the sounds of the radio, Marcus actually managed to drift off, Bea cradled on top of him, beneath the watchful eyes of their Medic.

***

Marcus wasn’t feeling his best the next day, certainly. He wanted to roll over, find himself in a more comfortable bed, and go back to sleep. Groaning, he opened an eye to see if he could spot Katsu.

Katsu was at his desk, his head resting on his hands. He was asleep there, still loosely clutching his pen.

Bea was completely passed out on top of Marcus, wrapped up in the blankets. She’d woken briefly a few times and mumbled some nonsense before going back to sleep.

“Katsu,” Marcus whispered, moving as little as possible so he wouldn’t wake Bea…who’d, as usual, somehow managed to steal all the blankets.

The little Medic perked up at the sound of his name. “Hai?” he blinked, slowly, a piece of paper stuck to his face. With a groan, he pulled it off his cheek and turned to look at Marcus. “Ah. Did you sleep?”

Trying not to grin at the sight of his normally composed Medic looking so disheveled, Marcus nodded. “Yeah, I think so. You?”

“A little. I have good news,” he smiled, getting up and smoothing out his shirt. “I got ahold of Miss Pauling and battle is cancelled for the week.”

“Hey, really? That’s great news, thanks Katsu! We’ll have to send her…a gun, or something.” With most women, he might’ve suggested jewelry, flowers or perfume, but Miss Pauling was something else. So was Bea, for that matter. “So I can go back to sleep?” Marcus groaned, happily. “And so can you.”

“Yes, but I would like to sedate her again before I do, just to be safe,” Katsu said regretfully.

“Alright. Can I take her back to her room, or do you want her to stay here? Can you zap her again, or not yet?”

“She is as healed as I can get her. This is what her scar will look like, more or less permanently,” Katsu walked over to the two of them. “You can take her back to her room, but do not hesitate to call me. She might be fully healed, but I believe there will be some psychological healing as well, and she ought to be exhausted for awhile. And there will be a period of adjustment while she gets used to having only one eye.” Gently, Katsu shifted Bea into a sitting position.   
Bea stirred with a groan, waking with a protest. “No.”

“I’m going to inject you again. It’s just a mild sedative to help you sleep. Is that alright?” He hadn’t been able to ask for permission last time.

Slowly, she raised her eye to meet his, then nodded.

As quickly as he could, he prepared the sedative, swabbed her arm and injected her.

Bea yawned.

That had gone easier than it could have, Katsu reflected. Bea did not seem like the sort to take well to being sedated. “Marcus is going to take you to your bed, so you can rest. You don’t need to worry about battle for awhile. Let him know if you need anything.”

“Thanks Katsu,” Marcus said, yet again. He definitely owed his Medic, big time. He turned so his feet were on the ground, with Bea in his lap, and then stood, carrying her. “Let’s get you—and me—to a proper bed. You’ll sleep, Katsu? You promise?”

“I am barely awake,” he smiled. “I promise. She should sleep most of the day.”

“Good. I…thanks, Katsu. I mean it.” Giving the Medic a little nod, Marcus left, sleeping Bea nestled in his arms. He turned around again. “Uh, doc? She’ll be out for a little while, right?”

“…yes, I just said so,” he laughed. “At least eight hours, I would say.”

“Oh, right…sorry, I must be half asleep, too. She’ll be alright if I leave her in bed for a few minutes, while I talk to Paxton?”

“You can just leave her here until you’re ready, I’ll just sleep on my cot,” he yawned.

“Thanks.” Yawning, Marcus gently set Bea down on the cot they’d just left. She barely stirred, and it was unnerving to see her so still and quiet.

Rubbing his eyes, he trudged down the hallway and outside, headed for Paxton’s workshop. He knocked, loudly; even though it was early, the Texan was probably already at work, tinkering with his machines.

“What?” the Texan sounded distinctly peeved, a tone of voice he didn’t often possess.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “You ok, Paxton?” he called through the door, troubled. It wasn’t like the Engineer to sound so grumpy, or to not answer his door.

There was a pause, and the door opened. Paxton wasn’t wearing his helmet or his goggles, which was fairly unusual for him. He looked almost as tired as Marcus felt. “…how is she?”

“Straight to the point, huh? She’s fine; Medic and I convinced her to let him use the medigun.” Marcus gave the Engineer a concerned look. “You ok? You look about how I feel, and I was up half the night. Worried about her?”

“Yeah. Hell,” he rubbed the back of his neck, opening his door and stepping in so Marcus could come in. “She just… how could she want that?” his stomach clenched at the memory. He’d had nightmares all night. “How could Katsu let her do that?”

Marcus shrugged. “It’s not something I’d want, but…people want different things, right?” He hoped the Engineer wouldn’t notice his blush. He wouldn’t want half his face melted off, but he’d given up denying he liked the burns Bea gave him. “As for Katsu…I’m not sure, but he seems to understand.” He laughed. “You know Katsu; he doesn’t exactly share much about himself.”

“I just can’t believe she’d want to stay like that,” he sounded revolted. “So young and pretty and now she’s all …all messed up.”

“I know. If it helps, I’m pretty sure she thinks she’s prettier this way.” Marcus gave his friend a small smile. “And, having seen both the before and the after, it doesn’t look nearly as bad anymore. Are you upset with her?”

“Hell if I know,” he admitted. “You know who my daddy is, don’t you?”

Marcus laughed, frowning at Paxton. “How would I know who your daddy is?”

“Ever heard of Radigan Conagher?” he asked.

“Sounds kind of familiar. I think I’ve seen some machines with that name on them. Am I at all close?”

“Yep, those are all his designs. He’s a mechanical genius. Just… I can’t always understand why he’d do things. One day he came home with his hand all mutilated… he’d cut it off, Marcus. He cut his own damn hand off so he could replace it with a metal hand. I,” he cut himself off, sitting down. “It’s just sick,” he breathed, raggedly.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure it wasn’t an accident?” Personally, he could see why having a metal hand would be useful, especially for the mechanically inclined, but he could also understand why Paxton would be so upset. “I’ve been thinking about it all night, and I think I’ve got it figured out. You might think I’m nuts, too.”

“Hell, we’re all nuts, Marcus, I just can’t understand that kind of nuts. You tell her to heal up for me.”

“That’s true enough,” Marcus laughed, “or we wouldn’t be here, would we?” He scratched the back of his neck. “Except Katsu. He seems so…I don’t know, normal. I know he must’ve done something to end up here, but I can’t figure it out.” He grinned at his teammate. “I’ll tell her. You want to hear my theory?” He blushed a little; he didn’t have ideas often, and it was even rarer for him to share them, but he thought it might help Paxton.

“Sure,” Paxton nodded. He felt a little better having told someone. It wasn’t as if he could hold this against Bea, really. Whatever was going through her head.

“The way I see it, it’s like…makeup. No, more than that. A tattoo, maybe? It’s her way of making her body look more the way she sees herself. Does that make sense?” Marcus blushed harder. “I’m sorry, that’s stupid; I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it …it fits with her. And she’s already got enough scars. I just, well, fuck that was hard to look at.”

Marcus relaxed a little, nodding. “Yeah, it was. But I think it was the smell that got me the most.”

Paxton patted Marcus’ shoulder gently. “Please, don’t remind me. Thanks for checkin’ on me, Marcus, but everything’s alright.”

Marcus nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. I know Bea got off to a rough start with all of us, but I was hoping this wouldn’t set her back again, you know?” He yawned, smiling down at his friend. “Now, I’m off to bed before I fall asleep on your workbench.”

“Have a good sleep,” he told him, closing the door behind Marcus as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus' eating habits are far from kosher...so Bea 'helps'.

Marcus wasn’t sure how Katsu had managed to get them all a week off battle, but he was extremely relieved that he wouldn’t have to fight while worrying about Bea, or have her try to go back before she was actually ready. This way, he was free to take care of her—though he definitely had to do something nice for Katsu in the future. 

Bea slept most of the next few days, waking occasionally to eat. 

Marcus stayed by her side constantly, leaving only to replenish their supplies. He spent a lot of time awake, watching her, adjusting to her new face. 

Later that week he woke from a nap to find her out of bed, in front of her vanity, inspecting her scar. 

“Hey, Bea!” Marcus said, grinning at her and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was glad to see her on her feet again. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah,” her voice was still a little rough, like she’d been sick for awhile. She turned back on her stool to look at him, smiling. “What do you think?”

He slid off the bed and knelt in front of her, gently taking both her hands in one of his. “You’ll flick my ear if I tell you,” he murmured, blushing a little. 

Bea grinned and suddenly seemed more like herself than he had ever seen her. “I’m glad, you sappy old bastard.” She pulled a hand out from between his to flick his ear anyway. “You look tired, haven’t been sleeping much?”

“Can’t help it,” he grinned, offering his ear preemptively. He shook his head, standing and wrapping her up in a hug. “Sorry…I didn’t hurt you?” 

“No, not feeling any pain,” she said, raising a hand to gently press it to her ruined cheek. “It’s funny, isn’t it? Not feeling this? It just feels sensitive… maybe a little warmer than the rest of me, but not painful.”

“That’s good…I guess?” Maybe that was a bad thing, but at the moment, he was just glad she wasn’t in pain. He leaned down and kissed her scarred forehead, just above her eyeless socket. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “And you don’t…” He stopped himself, just in time. 

“Don’t what?” 

He laughed, nervously, looking away. “N-nothing. Forget I said anything, alright?” He knew his chances of that were pretty much zero, so he tried to think of something else to say that she might believe.

“What, are you embarrassed?” she teased. “Around me? The woman who’s fucked you in the ass?”

“Bea!” He laughed again, startled. “It’s just…fuck…you’re gonna get it outta me anyway, aren’t you?” No sense delaying the inevitable. “It’s just…when you were first burnt…fuck, the smell…” He swallowed, hard, taking a deep breath—she smelled like roses, not… “It smelled like bacon, Bea,” he said, softly. “I don’t think I’ll be chowing down on any bacon burgers for a while, let me tell you.” 

“Marcus, you’re Jewish, aren’t you not supposed to be eating bacon anyway?” Bea pressed her face to his chest. “Consider this a favour from me to you.”

“Thanks,” he said, dryly. “How thoughtful of you.” Shaking his head, but grinning, he gently pushed her away until he could see her face. “How’d you know I’m Jewish?” He made a face. “I mean, you’re right…doesn’t mean I’m a good Jew. Have you tried bacon? It’s amazing!” 

“Well, you are circumcised,” she pointed out. Her face briefly twitched and then she shut her eye. “Can I still wink? Does it have the same effect?” 

“Bea!” he repeated, mortified. “You’re dreadful,” he grumbled, kissing her. “Mmm…you might have to tell me when you’re winking. But now that I know, yeah, it has the same effect.” 

“I’m dreadful, but you keep kissing me,” she protested. “So I must be doing something right.”

“I guess so,” he said, kissing her again. “That, or I’m just nuts.” He stroked her hair gently. “How’re you feeling? Need anything? Katsu said it’d take you a while to get around, now that you’ve just got the one eye.” 

“I’m alright, just hungry. And yeah, it’s different,” she shrugged. “Luckily flamethrowers aren’t all that hard to aim. What day is it, anyway? I feel like I slept for a week.”

“Shit, I’m not totally sure what day it is!” Marcus confessed. “I think it’s Thursday. What do you want to eat?” 

“Fuck, has the team been dealing without me?” Bea frowned. 

“We’ve, uh, got the week off battle.” Marcus shrugged. “Katsu figured it out, I don’t know how. We probably owe him our firstborn children or something.” 

She nodded, then smirked. “How about bacon and eggs?”

Marcus gave her a pained look. “You’re fucking serious, aren’t you? After what I just…How about sausages? I think I could do sausages.” 

“That’ll work. Come on, Marcus, I’m sure you’ll get over it. I know how much pork you eat.”

“Thanks,” he said, relieved that she’d compromised. “Technically, the sausages are probably pork, too.” He really didn’t want to think about that right now, or he’d be making her a salad. Himself, too. 

“Mmm,” Bea stood, grabbing a dress, a pair of socks and her boots and starting to dress. Though she would occasionally wander the base naked or in her briefs, she felt like she needed an extra layer today. Anyway, walking around naked always guaranteed that someone wouldn’t be able to meet her eye, and that wouldn’t work out well with her new scars. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He gave her a soft, concerned look. “Are you? We haven’t really told anyone the details of what happened, we weren’t sure you’d want us to.” 

“They’ll have to see my face eventually, I’m not wearing my helmet at meals,” she flicked his ear. 

“I know. And I know it’s not something you’re ashamed of. I just…you’ve already flicked my ear once! …I worry about you.” 

“Don’t. They’ll deal with it or I’ll make them suffer,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“Alright. Want me to carry you?” 

“No,” Bea shook her head. She opened the door and headed out to the kitchen, Marcus in tow. 

Most of the team was there, seeing as it was around noon. Bea had to twist her head more than she was used to in order to take in all the horrified looks. The Spy stood and left.

“Bea!” Paxton leapt to his feet and grabbed her for a hug. “I’ve missed you, darlin’! It’s good to see you up and about.” Even though he’d seen her injuries fresh, and Marcus had told him she’d allowed Katsu to use the medigun on her, his breath still caught in his throat at the sight of her burns. He forced himself to push past it, to embrace her and be happy she was out of her room. 

Marcus beamed at his friend, out of Bea’s sight. He’d tensed a little when he’d seen Paxton in the mess hall. Luckily, while the Engineer had a temper, he didn’t tend to stay angry long. 

Bea hugged him back tightly, “Hey, Pax,” she squeezed his arm. “Not still mad at me, are you?” she grinned. 

“Well, you gave me a real scare, and I still can’t say I fully understand why you did it, but…” Paxton sighed, shrugging. “Marcus and I talked it out, and he made a good point. It’s your body, your skin, and you’re free to do what you want with it. I’m sorry I got upset with you.” 

“Fuck, I probably would have been upset if I saw you hurt,” she admitted, extricating herself from the hug now, her shoulder aching a bit where it was burnt. “But thanks.”

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Paxton withdrew. “How’re you feeling? Need anything?” He laughed. “I assume you’re here for food. I haven’t seen Marcus for days, either, I’ve just noticed food isn’t there in the morning.” 

Marcus grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. 

“I’m fine,” Bea assured them both. “Just starving. And not allowed to have bacon, apparently,” she smirked. 

“Not allowed to have bacon?” Paxton glanced over at their Medic, frowning. “Why in the hell wouldn’t you be allowed to have bacon?” 

Katsu made a face. He had a pretty good idea why Marcus would ask her not to have bacon. He had also been turned off it, and coming into the mess hall to the smell of it in the mornings had been a little disgusting. 

“Never mind, Pax,” she patted his shoulder, going to sit in her usual spot between Paxton and Marcus, letting Marcus grab them plates and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note--we're not trying to be like those people who tell lesbians they just haven't met the right man, but with pork products and Jewish people! Marcus is just...Marcus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus tells Bea about his past.

Marcus hadn't been sure how he'd adjust to how Bea looked now, especially having seen the horror of the fresh burns, but, if anything, he found her more beautiful now. She no longer looked like a silly girl who should be giggling with her friends; she looked like what she was: dangerous. A little crazy. Wild. It suited her, made her seem more herself, and he found that very attractive. 

He could tell she was getting bored, during her week of rest without even the distraction of battle, to the point that he alone couldn't keep her entertained. The whole team played cards, and took turns going through every board game they could dredge up from the base's dusty corners. 

She read a lot, usually laying on his shoulder while he stroked her hair. Occasionally, she'd laugh or make a disgusted noise, and read him a passage out loud. 

They also had plenty of…well, Marcus still wasn't sure it was sex, but that was the closest word he could come up with. 

On one of the lazier afternoons, she'd finished her most recent book and was restlessly poking his burns. She pinched one of them mercilessly, smiling when he flinched. "Pay attention to me."

"Aren't I?" he asked, grinning down at her. He lifted his hand, then put it back on her head, where he'd been petting her while she read. Though he still didn't understand it, her pinching and stroking had his erection at least at half-mast, if lazily. It wasn't to the point of distraction, but he was definitely enjoying the attention. He'd decided to take her advice; enjoy and not ask too many questions. 

She grabbed his hand and pushed it down between her thighs, giving him a pointed look.

Marcus laughed. "Ah. That kind of attention." Rolling her slightly so she was lying flat, he began stroking her in gentle, unhurried motions of his fore- and ring fingers. 

While he played with her clit, Bea teased his burns. They had healed by now, they were just pink and white scars. They were harder beneath his skin, so it felt interesting to roll them between thumb and forefinger, but the poreless skin covering them was as soft as down and Bea loved stroking it with the pads of her fingers, or her lips. 

"Good book?" Marcus asked. He'd intended for his tone to simply be teasing, but his voice came out a little breathier than he'd intended. His cock was definitely stiff now, between touching her and her fingers on his sensitive burns. 

"Not as good as this," Bea moaned. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him downwards.

Marcus allowed himself to be placed between her thighs. "Oh, is that what you want?" Until now, she hadn't allowed any part of him near her groin but his fingers. 

"Yes," she laughed, "suck me." Bea put her hand on the back of his head, thighs spread, legs up on his shoulders. 

Shaking his head and wondering yet again why he just rolled over for her every time she opened her mouth—why he wanted to—he positioned himself comfortably and gave her clit a long, slow, deep, sucking kiss, being very careful of his teeth. This, at least, he'd done before—not with her, but with other women—and it definitely meant sex to him. 

Bea shuddered under him, fingernails digging into his scalp as he sucked and lapped at her. She couldn't reach any of his burns from here, so she satisfied herself by toying with one of her own, a large oval shaped one just under her left breast. "Fuuuck," she sighed.

Marcus purred softly against her, opening his mouth to suck her clit, tongue darting lower to lap at her opening. He had to pause every so often, pulling away from her to catch his breath, before returning to pleasure her. 

Bea took her time with him, grinding up against his mouth and pressing him down when she felt the need. Finally, with a groan, she pulled him away. "Lay on your back," she told him, reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing what was now a familiar sight to him; her pink straps and the phallus that went with it.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Marcus rolled over, grinning up at her. He spread his legs, already reaching for the lube. He liked going down on girls, but it wasn't going to get him off. Being fucked would—sometimes even without touching himself, which he still found startling. 

This time, however, Bea wrapped the straps around him, settling the toy around his navel, above his erection. 

"I…what?!" Marcus stared down at what was happening, his face a comical picture of confusion and shock. "Aren't you…?" He lifted his hips, thrusting just a little, cock bobbing. Well, cocks, apparently. 

She gently put a hand over his mouth, throwing a leg over him so she was straddling his abdomen. He could feel how wet she was and she slid back so the toy was pressing up against her. Bea grinned down at him. 

"Bea…!" He pleaded, hips lifting again. He laughed, wildly, helplessly. "You don't…I've got…" He stroked her side, biting his lip entreatingly. "There are condoms somewhere, if you're worried about…" 

"That's not what I'm worried about," Bea sat up a bit, guiding the toy to her entrance and sliding back on it with a low moan. Now his erection was pressed against her back and he could feel her move against it as she fucked herself on him, slowly. Bea's eye watched his face carefully, her hands on his abdomen to steady herself.

Marcus whimpered, keened. For a moment, his eyes flashed as he thought about defying her, and then he lay back, resigned. He had to believe she had some sort of plan that involved him getting off, and the soft skin of her lower back did feel nice on his cock. She didn't have any burns there; it was hard to reach, and she couldn't see them. 

Gasping a little as the toy slid deeper, Bea rocked faster on him. Taking his hands, she settled them on her thighs, letting him have a little control of her speed and the depth. "Move your hips up for me," she told him.

He blinked up at her, helpless and confused. Why would he move his hips? He wasn't fucking her, not really. 

"It's still attached to you. Fuck me with it," she demanded, raking her nails down his chest.

"Oh!" he said, eyes widening with realization. He cried out, moaning and hips jerking, when she clawed him. 

"Ahhh!" Bea bucked on top of him, thighs squeezing his sides. She fell forwards onto him, pushing against him with her hands so he could fuck her deeper. "Yes, Marcus!" 

It took Marcus a few strokes to adjust; he had to move different muscles to fuck her with her toy, rather than his actual—perfectly good, not being used!—cock, but he'd soon found a rhythm to match hers. 

Soon Bea was cumming, nails dug into him, thighs trembling, crying out and cursing. "Fuck, fuck fuck," she moaned. Everything went white and hot for a few moments. It took some time for her to come down, panting hard against Marcus' chest, the toy still inside her, his cock twitching against her ass.

Though it had been surprisingly stimulating, and Marcus' cock was dribbling a little, he was still no where near close to finishing. Forgetting that she still had a toy in her and would feel his every movement through it, he slowly, carefully rutted against her ass. 

"Haa, oh, fuck," she groaned, sliding forwards to pull the toy out of herself. "Fuck, Marcus, just give me a second," she laughed, laying down beside him. "You can take the straps off now."

"Oh. Right, sorry." Marcus squirmed his way out of the straps, lying full-out on the bed with a hopeful, slightly concerned expression. 

"Poor boy, didn't get off," Bea chuckled. "What do you want, baby?"

Marcus nodded, sadly. He almost blurted something, but something about her tone of voice made him pause. "To…get off?" he asked, eyebrows creased with concern. 

She grinned at him, arranging herself between his thighs and taking his cock in her hand, stroking. "What were you going to say?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered; talking had gotten much more difficult with the addition of her hand. He sighed, happily, his faith and trust restored. 

"You started to say something else," Bea murmured, her free hand sliding over his abdomen. With her other hand, she stroked at a good pace, tightening her fingers as she reached the head of his cock. "What was it?"

"Oh!" Marcus laughed, moaning as she expertly manipulated his cock. He was slightly concerned about what her other hand was doing. "Ah…yes, I think." 

"Trust you to come up with something like that," Bea teased. "I can't tell if you're telling the truth or if you're just too embarrassed to admit you want something," she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his hip, her strokes speeding up. "You close for me?"

"…yes," he gasped, staring down at her, eyes wide. "So close." 

"Cum for me," she murmured, then pressed her lips to his skin again, biting down. 

Marcus came with a hoarse shout, bucking into her hand, arching up against her to prolong her teeth in his skin, keep them from tearing out. 

Bea licked a little cum off her fingers, smiling at him. She crawled up to flop next to him on the pillows. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you," he said, in a small voice, cuddling her against his body. 

She pulled his face against her breasts, kissing the top of his head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just…" he laughed, moving enough so he could breathe. "I know you keep telling me not to question it, but I just have so many damn questions!" 

"I don't know if I can answer them," she admitted. "But try me."

"Why do I like doing what you tell me?" He sighed. "Not just, why do I do it, but why do I like doing it?" 

Bea started to shrug, but saw his face and stopped. "Some people like it. It's like taking a break from having to be in charge and just… being for a little while. You could probably use a break from that, I'm guessing. The team just automatically treats you like a leader, Marcus. I'm sure it's tiring."

Marcus cocked his head, silent for a long time while he thought. Finally, he nodded. "I never thought of it that way. It's just what I've always had to do, you know? What people expected of me." He laughed, a little harshly. "If I didn't want them to treat me like a big, dumb asshole, that is." He grinned at her, arm tightening for a moment. "Which I'm not saying isn't true, but…" 

"You're my big, dumb asshole," she grinned back. "I'm glad you like it."

"Me too." He gave her another little squeeze, then laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't flicked my ear and called me soft yet." 

"You are soft," Bea kissed his forehead. "But I don't mind all that much." She grabbed the sheets from where they were crumpled at the foot of the bed and wrapped herself up in them, snuggling into his arms. Though she'd always been fairly sensitive to cold, it seemed that since her burn she'd been extra sensitive to it. "So you got to be the boss before this? I thought you were part of a gang, not some kind of gang leader."

"Well, that's the thing; I never wanted to be the boss, necessarily, I just didn't want to be a bitch, either." He shrugged. "I've never minded taking orders, as long as they're not stupid, and the person giving them doesn't think that makes them better than me." He kissed her shoulder with a smile. "When I got here, though, well…these guys wouldn't know what to do without me, if you haven't noticed. Someone had to step up, and no one else was." He peered at her. "How'd you know I was in a gang, anyway?" 

"I've read your file," she admitted. 

"Have you?" He raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Well, you probably know more about me than I know about myself." 

"I think I already did," she kissed him softly. "What was it like, where you grew up?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right." Marcus shrugged. "Why don't you tell me?" he teased. 

"I've never been. I know what kind of work you did and where you were and for how long," Bea flicked his ear gently. "But I've never been to America."

"You have now," he pointed out. Sighing, he shrugged again. "I don't know what to tell you! Especially now that I know you've read my file. I…well, it was just me and my mom, y'know? My dad took off before I was born. It was hard for her, I think, bein' an unmarried woman with a kid." He buried his face in her hair, embarrassed. "Fuck, this sounds fucking stupid. I'm not…I'm not lookin' for pity or nothing." 

Bea stroked his broad back. "I always forget where this place is," she shrugged. "It's more like nowhere, than part of a country, you know?" She pulled a bit of her hair away from his face. "I know you're not. I just want to know what it was like, but you don't have to tell me shit if you don't want to."

Marcus squirmed a little, then snuggled them even closer together. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He sighed. "I know I don't…but thanks for saying so." He grinned softly at her. "Otherwise, it seems like I have a hard time not doing exactly what you want. It's not that I don't want to tell you; it's not a big secret or anything. I just…feel weird talking about myself, y'know?" Taking a deep, grounding breath, he continued. "I've always been big, bigger than the other kids. I was…you might not believe it, but I was really quiet as a kid. Shy. I just wanted to be left alone, for people not to notice me." 

Bea listened quietly, rubbing his back and shoulders as he spoke, stroking his hair. "Been awhile since you talked about your past?" she sighed. "I can imagine you that way. Not much for fighting until you had to be?"

"Yeah." Marcus nodded, relaxing into her touch. "To…all of that." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, when we got to a certain age, the other boys didn't want to leave me alone. They wanted to prove how tough they were, or some shit, I don't fucking know. Anyway, I thought, I'll let them get in a hit or two, and they'd leave me alone, right? But even if I didn't throw a single fucking punch, I'd get in shit, just the same as the guy who started it. Sometimes just me." He shrugged. "So, eventually I thought, well, fuck it, if I'm just gonna get fucked over no matter what, I may as well at least have the satisfaction of beating the little fuckers up, right?"

Bea chuckled, lacing her fingers around his neck. "I'm glad you started beating the shit out of people, baby."

"Why?" Marcus asked, laughing. 

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here," she explained. "And then who would I torment?"

"Oh, Bea," he chuckled. "Well, I guess you're not wrong." He kissed her scarred forehead, right above her empty eye socket. "So, then I was a 'troublemaker'. Long story short, got kicked out of school, then another…then no school in the city would take me. I overheard my mom talking about having to move to a different city, so…I left." 

"Where did you go?"

"There was this place, all the kids knew about it, where the Purple Gang hung out. I was big and I looked older than I was, so I dropped by looking for work. I did a few jobs for them, they liked me, kept me around." He grinned at her. "I'm not like you, Bea. I do this because I'm good at it, not because…well, for other reasons. But it was good work, good money, enough to pay my own way and send…" He went crimson. "Uh, anyway…it started falling apart, I got a weird phone call, and here I am. You know what I can't figure out, though? Katsu. I mean, the rest of us, we've done some pretty terrible, violent things. He's just…Katsu." 

Bea laughed. "Katsu's done some fucked up shit too, Marcus, he's just quieter about it than everyone else."

"Did you read his file?" Marcus asked, peering at her curiously. "What'd he do?" 

"Ask him yourself," she flicked his ear. "I'm not a spy."

"Yeah, and I'm glad about that! Anyway, you read my file. You know something about him, don't you? Fuck, I've known Katsu for years and I haven't figured it out. I mean, I know he must've done something to end up here, but I have no idea what." 

"Just because I read your file, doesn't mean anyone else will be hearing shit about you from me," Bea retorted. "Same goes for Katsu and Pax. With everyone else I could be convinced."

Marcus sighed. "Yeah, alright, you've got a point. And, uh, thanks. Do you think I should ask him?" He laughed. "We can all spill our guts, like I just did." He rolled onto his side a little, stroking her hair, exploring the bumps, ridges and valleys of her freshly-scarred face. "What about you?" 

"You can ask him if you want. He's been quiet about it for a reason, though," she closed her eye and gave a soft sigh, enjoying his fingers against her sensitive skin and through her hair. "What about me?"

"Well, I know pretty much nothing about you, before you came here." He shrugged. "I know at least a little about everyone else. Fuck, I know more about Katsu than I do about you, and you talk way more than he ever has." 

"My family lived in the country," Bea started, eye still closed. "I had two sisters, and both parents. I liked to burn things ever since I can remember," she pressed her face against his hand for more attention. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I…wow." He honestly hadn't expected her to tell him that much. "I don't know what to say. Thanks? Fuck, no, that sounds weird. Maybe. Thanks for telling me." He cuddled her even closer, petting her hair with one hand, her back with the other. He knew he was pressing his luck, but he had to ask. "Do you still talk to your parents? Your sisters?" 

"My older sister and I have an arrangement, so I don't contact her. My parents and other sister are dead," Bea kissed his chest. "Do you still talk to your mother? Do you still send her money?"

"I…I'm pretty obvious, huh?" Marcus blushed. "Yeah, I still send her money. I'm sure she knows who it's from, but I don't…I don't talk to her. I figure she's better off without me." He kissed her, soundly, covering her face in soft, gentle kisses. "Thanks, Bea." 

"Mmm," she protested quietly, pinching his ear. "Soft."

"Yeah, I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Bea reward Katsu for his understanding about her burn, and for getting them a week off battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your friendly reminder to continue checking the tags, as they're updated with each chapter as necessary. We'll try to tag as much as possible, in case someone finds some of the content squicky/triggering/upsetting.

"I've been thinking…we owe Katsu for getting us a week off battle," Marcus told Bea, watching her dress, sitting at her vanity. "Have any ideas?"

"Well, technically everyone owes me for their vacation, since it's all coming out of my pocket," Bea told him. Miss Pauling had been willing to put everything on hold for a week while Bea adjusted, but only for a price, which Bea was happy to pay. Still, it would take her longer than that to adjust to having only one eye. Battles were going to be hard for awhile. "But I wouldn't say no to spoiling Katsu a little. Especially if I get to watch or help," she grinned. "I've been thinking about tying him up for you, but we should probably ask for his input."

"I don't think the others would see it that way, Bea," he said, grinning and shaking his head at her reflection. "I…what?" Fuck, why did that thought go straight to his cock? "Do you…do you think that's something he'd go for?" Even though he'd known Katsu years longer, she seemed to know him a lot better. At least when it came to sex. Or…whatever all of this was.

"Well, they should," Bea turned around on her stool. "I haven't gotten to play with him yet, unlike you, so I can't say for sure if he'd like it, but I know I'd enjoy it. Have you gotten the balls to ask him about us all playing together yet?"

"Bea!" Marcus protested, laughing. "You know exactly how much…how many…all about my balls! They're still a little afraid of you, if you must know." He paused, scuffing his toe on the fluffy, pink rug on her floor. "But…you could talk to him about that. If you wanted."

"Alright," she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I'll go talk to Katsu. You stay here."

"R-right now?" He laughed, nervously. "I didn't mean…alright," he agreed, voice a little high-pitched. "Have fun with that!" Fuck, Katsu was nervous enough talking about sex when it came to him, and they'd known each other for years. And the Medic was queer. Though…maybe it would be easier for Katsu to talk to a woman? Not that Bea had many traditionally feminine traits. Fuck, this was probably going to be a disaster. He stood up. "Bea, maybe I should…"

"Want to come with?" she turned, "Are you afraid I'll scare him off?"

"No!" Fuck, that was all Katsu needed, two people ganging up on him. He'd probably never talk again. "And, no…" He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure, given how long Katsu's been, uh…interested…in me, it'd take quite a bit to scare him off. And I'm also pretty sure that's not what you want."

"It'll be fine," she assured him, opening her door and heading for the infirmary, where Katsu was most likely to be. She left her room door open for Marcus.

Knocking on the infirmary door, Bea let herself in. "Hey Katsu, you busy?"

"No. Fortunately, because we have not been battling—and you have not injured him, either, at least badly enough that he requires treatment—Marcus has not been in here, so my infirmary is in order." Katsu smiled at her, wringing out a damp cloth into a bucket of sudsy water. "I was simply doing a little cleaning; nothing that cannot wait. It is good to see you on your feet, especially without your…large shadow. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored," Bea grinned. "I wanted to talk to you about my shadow, actually."

Katsu blushed, hands trembling hard enough that a little water splashed out of the bucket he was holding. Gripping it with both hands, he bowed his head. "Sumimasen. I—I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood…"

Bea shook her head, "No, I'm glad you two are fucking, I'm pretty sure you needed it. But I'd like to be more involved than I was last time."

"Oh." Katsu blushed even harder. Carefully putting the bucket down, he dried his hands, taking a moment to compose himself again. He turned, abruptly, when he realized what she'd said. "…more involved?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Don't look so scared. I'd be gentle with you," Bea teased. "Really, I just want to see you two together, and maybe make a few suggestions. Like tying you to the headboard," she suggested.

"Chikushō!" And just like that, his composure was gone again. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead, and his manhood was erect. He wasn't sure where to look—he wasn't sure he could face her, but if he looked away, she'd know how badly she'd surprised him.

"I'll take it that was a good idea?" Bea sat herself down on one of his stools, leaning her elbows on the counter. "Or is that too much? It's a lot of trust to have, even if I wasn't involved. I know you trust Marcus in the field, but in bed it's a little different."

Katsu's lower lip was trembling—actually, he was fairly certain his whole body was trembling—and a large part of him wished a hole would open up and swallow him, but… "I trust him," he said, very softly. "And he trusts you. I…perhaps we could speak of something else, just for a moment? How is your," he passed a hand across his face, "healing? Has any sensation returned since the last time we spoke?"

Bea nodded, willing to give him an escape for a moment. "It's fine, still kind of stiff. I get tingles sometimes, kind of like sparks, or like something's gone to sleep. Do you need to poke it?"

He sat on a stool, facing her. "May I?" He breathed on his hands to warm them.

She nodded, tilting her head for him to give him a better view. "You surprised me, you know. When I got my burn."

Lightly stroking her face—one hand on the scarred half, one on the other—watching for signs of pain or responsiveness, he gave her an inquisitive look. "Oh? How did I surprise you?"

"I didn't think you'd understand," her single blue eye raised to meet his. "I didn't think you'd want me to keep this."

"I…" Katsu's tongue darted out to lick the tiny scar on his lip. "I can understand, wanting your outside to look the same as your inside," he said, carefully, hoping he wasn't wrong, hadn't just shared that about himself for nothing.

Bea raised a hand to touch his cheek, then ran her thumb over the scar on his lip. "Does this make you more you?"

Suddenly pale, Katsu drew away, eyes wide. He pushed her hand away and shook his head. "I…well, yes. Please…" He laughed, softly. "No matter how I turn, you still manage…" He cleared his throat. "This…scenario…you mentioned, with Marcus. I…I would like this, very much. And I believe having you there would help. If you are still offering."

"Yes. You can stop us at any time," Bea promised, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Is there anything you want, anything you've wanted?"

Katsu laughed, high and nervous. "That is a very big question, and one that gives me further proof that you are an oni—a demon—to offer such a thing." But he smiled as he said it.

Bea gave him a big smile. "Wouldn't be the first time someone accused me of that."

"No, I'm sure it's not," he agreed, smiling in return. Sighing deeply, he nodded at her. "I…I would like to try what you suggested." Blushing, he turned away again. "I cannot guarantee that I will be able to go through with it to its conclusion, but…I would like to try. Very much. What do you suggest, precisely?"

"Marcus… I doubt he has any experience with bondage, so I'll be doing that part. I want to tell you both wicked things while he fucks you. I want to watch you both get off. I want…" she sighed, leaning her chin on one of her hands. "I want lots of things, Katsu. What do you want?"

"Al-all right…" Katsu stammered, blinking at her. "I want…" Actually, what she was suggesting was astonishingly close to several of his oldest, most closely guarded and repeated fantasies. "…that." Well, the woman was a surprise.

"Then we'll start with that. Anything you don't want?" Bea pressed.

Katsu laughed. "I would say, the usual things, but with you, I believe those might be slightly different."

Bea shrugged.

"Ah…nothing crippling. I do not mind m-marks, even permanent ones, but nothing major. Even with the medigun and respawn, I am not comfortable…" He smiled at her, nervously. "I am not sure how much I have to say. I am not sure what you are planning! But…I have liked everything you have mentioned so far."

"We'll start with what I described," Bea gently squeezed his shoulder.

Katsu nodded. "W-when do you suggest…?"

"You free tonight?"

"S-so soon?" Katsu took a deep, steadying breath. He was concerned that, if he said no or delayed now, he wouldn't find the courage to do it later. "I am."

"Let's use Marcus' room, he has the biggest bed," Bea patted Katsu's hand. "I'm going to get set up. Come join us as soon as you're done cleaning." She left the infirmary, leaving Katsu alone.

"All right. I will see you soon." Katsu forced himself to remain calm until she'd left, but as soon as the door swung shut behind her, he leapt up, dumped out his bucket and hung up his cloth. Panting and sweating, he realized that he didn't want to seem too eager. He forced himself to move slowly, putting everything away neatly. He stared at the door for at least three minutes before he could leave the infirmary, and he could hardly bring himself to knock on Marcus' door. He hoped he hadn't gotten there too quickly.

***

Bea swung by her room and started digging a few things out from under her bed, coming out with some small crates. "Marcus, we're going to your room," she told him.

Marcus had been pacing; she'd told him to stay, and he had, just not sitting. He startled when Bea came back in, whirling to face her. "Alright. How'd it go?"

"Good," she said, pulling a loop of white rope out of one of the crates. "He'll meet us there in a little bit."

"He's actually going for it," Marcus said, in a tone of disbelief. He laughed. "I've gotta hand it to you, Bea...you've got a way of persuading people." He glanced up at her, sharply. "You...you didn't persuade him, did you?"

"Would I do that?" Bea tossed the rope to Marcus and looked through the crate. "I probably shouldn't bring anything else," she made a face.

Marcus caught it, still looking stunned. "I didn't think you would, but...I wanted to make sure." He paused for a moment, stroking the soft rope—since when did they make rope this soft?—then frowned at her. "…you didn't really answer my question," he pointed out.

"I didn't need to convince him, just tell him a few of my fantasies involving you two," she chuckled, shoving the crate back under her bed and pulling down the sheet to cover it. "He's interested, Marcus."

Barely resisting the urge to lean over and peer into the crate before she hid it again, Marcus grinned at her. "Your fantasies? Not his? …or mine, for that matter?"

"I happen to share a few with Katsu," Bea stood. "And you'll like them, since it involves you putting your dick in someone."

Marcus blinked at her, thoughtfully. "I do like putting my dick in people," he agreed, only blushing a little. "Haven't been doing much of that lately." He grinned. "Been too busy doing other stuff with it."

Bea nodded, smiling. "I haven't been hearing any complaints."

"What do I have to do?" Marcus asked, a little nervous now that they were actually doing it. "I don't really know how to tie someone up." Well, not so they'd like it, anyway, and not without using a lot of rope.

"You just have to fuck him, I'll do the tying up," Bea assured him.

Marcus laughed. "I think I can do that."

"Good. You wait here. I'll come get you once he's all nice and tied up on your bed," Bea stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

***

Once Bea got to Marcus' room, she shut the door behind herself, stripped off his blanket and lit a few candles. She took the rope and sat down, running it through her hands and playing with it while she waited for Katsu.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

Bea opened the door, rope in hands, not bothering to hide her grin.

Katsu stood in the doorway, head bowed, wearing a silky red and black robe. "I was not sure what to wear," he explained, apologetically, gesturing at his garment. "I…I hope you are ready for me."

"I'm ready. Let's keep the robe on, I'm sure Marcus will like it," Bea stroked the sleeve of it, enjoying the slick feel of the fabric. "Are you ready?"

"I…believe so," Katsu murmured. He was shivering a little, despite the warm silk, trembling at the sight of the rope. He could feel his cock swell, just at the sight of it.

"Good. Hands out," Bea gestured, holding her own hands a few inches apart to show him. Once he was in position, she looped the rope around him once, then again the opposite way and finally tied it together in the middle to form fairly comfortable rope cuffs. She grabbed the white rope cuffs between his wrists and pulled, making him step in towards her. "Comfortable?" she smirked.

Katsu hoped she wouldn't notice how badly his hands were trembling as he held them out, but the sleeves of his robe were in constant motion. Strangely, he felt better, more relaxed, once she'd bound him. He knew he should be afraid; he was allowing a woman who had burned him, more than once, to tie him up, but instead of fear, he felt calm. Safe. He nodded, blinking at her, gasping a little when she pulled him off balance. It felt…good.

"Good." Bea stepped behind him and pushed him onto the bed, helping him up so he was on his elbows and knees, cuffed hands stretched out on front of him, face near the pillows. "I'm going to get Marcus," she purred, stroking her fingers down his back through the silk.

"All-all right," Katsu stammered, nodding. He'd left his hair bound, not wanting it to get in the way, but he found himself wishing he'd let it down, so he could hide behind it. He shivered beneath her touch, his whole body still trembling so badly he was sure she could feel it; possibly see it.

Bea opened the door to her room and gestured Marcus over. This was going to be fun.

Marcus had been sitting on her bed, debating with himself about pulling the crates out from beneath it and taking a look. He was curious, but two things held him back: Bea, and…he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know everything that might be in there. Not just because he'd ruin the surprise, but she might have some very unpleasant items in there. He sat bolt upright when Bea reentered, looking a little guilty.

Bea gave him a look. "What?"

"N-Nothing. Uh, Katsu's ready?" Fuck, he was blushing.

"All tied up and ready for you," she nodded. "Come on, pet."

Marcus laughed. "I feel like…I don't know, a prize bull or something! Breeding me to Katsu, huh?" He stood up, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Do you mind?" she teased, squeezing his muscular ass. She ushered Marcus into his room, where they were greeted by the robed and embarrassed looking Katsu, tied on the bed.

Catching a glimpse of Katsu, bound and waiting for him, he shook his head. "Not at all." Holy fuck. He'd seen Katsu naked before, of course, had even seen him aroused, but this…this was one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen. "Katsu?" he asked, softly. "You…uh, you alright?"

"Hai," Katsu replied, even softer. "Yes." He was so alright. Despite his anxiety, his erection hadn't waned. He'd even taken a few cautious strokes across the blanket, pressing his hips into the bed to stimulate himself. He was still, now, waiting for Marcus to come to him.

Bea hopped up on the bed, placing herself right in front of Katsu. She put a hand to his cheek, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. Before Marcus could do anything, she grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and tossed it to him with a look.

Catching the lube, Marcus shot her a grateful look across Katsu's back. Grabbing the lube in one hand, he tentatively lifted his other, holding it just above the Medic's arched back. He could feel the heat of Katsu's skin, even through the thin robe. He couldn't believe this was for him, all of this, Katsu offering himself up, so eager for him that he didn't mind Bea watching, participating. "Show me your hands," he murmured, still not quite touching Katsu.

Katsu rocked back to sit on his heels and held his bound hands up for Marcus to see.

"Mmmm…lovely," Marcus purred. "Would you mind if Bea held you down by that?"

Katsu's cock jerked, straining for the mattress beneath him. After a moment's hesitation, he shook his head. Settling himself further forward again, he stretched out his arms, offering his bound wrists to Bea.

Bea grinned at Marcus for suggesting it. She had been expecting to be the one suggesting pretty much everything tonight. "Good boy," she purred, grabbing the rope between Katsu's wrists and pinning it to the bed. Grabbing a handful of Katsu's robe, she slowly inched it up to reveal his pale thighs and ass.

Katsu moaned, high-pitched and longing, needy, when she grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. He arched himself even further, spreading his legs and raising his buttocks, offering himself to Marcus, supplicating himself to Bea. He whimpered a little when she started tugging his robe, struggling for a second before forcing himself to relax. Well, if he'd expected Marcus to fuck him, he could hardly do it through the robe, could he!

Kneeling on the bed, Marcus finally allowed himself to touch the man who was so beautifully arranged for his pleasure. He stroked Katsu's spine with one finger, from neck to tailbone, loving the way his Medic shivered at his touch. He flipped open the bottle of lube, felt Katsu tense beneath him at the sound, his legs spreading even a little further. Slowly, he poured a generous amount on his hands, rolling his fingers together to spread the slickness evenly. "Ready?" he asked, his unlubed hand tracing lower, past the silk to bare skin. His fingers left goosebumps in their wake.

Bea nodded to him, stroking Katsu's hair gently, waiting for him to give consent.

"Ready," Katsu agreed. Bea's hand felt nice on his hair, soothing. He'd worried that he wouldn't be able to perform with her there, but he was as hard as could ever recall being. Rather than making him feel ill at ease, her touch and presence was helping him relax.

Giving Katsu's firm, flat-planed ass a quick, rough pet with his clean hand, Marcus slid the tip of one slick finger between the Medic's cheeks, lightly stroking and teasing without penetration.

Bea waited until Katsu was rocking back against Marcus' finger before giving his hair a gentle tug, arching his neck so he was looking up. "There, that's how you like it," she murmured, keeping her other hand tight around his wrist cuffs. "I could probably pull harder, couldn't I? Or would you rather Marcus pull once he's in you?" she breathed against his ear.

Katsu's eyes were enormous as he stared up at Bea, and he nodded, making a strangled sound. How had she known? He moaned, low and lost, torn between them—to pull away from one would only push him farther onto the other.

"Mmm," Marcus rumbled, squeezing Katsu's ass. "Tight, aren't you? But you can take more, can't you?" He curled his finger, flicking it deep inside his Medic, drawing out long, low moans of desperate pleasure, and each one was music to his ears.

"He can… but give him a second, your fingers are huge," Bea grinned. Gently, she undid Katsu's hair and gathered a fistful, pulling it tight and back towards Marcus in short, sharp tugs, guiding Katsu back to fuck himself on Marcus' finger.

A little horrified by how easily he was undone, Katsu threw himself back onto Marcus' finger, moaning and panting, caught between the delicious pull on his hair and the thick finger filling him. He nodded, desperately, brought up short by Bea's grip on his hair. "Please…" he gasped, not even sure what he himself was begging for, only that he wanted more.

"Fuck, Bea, he gets tight whenever you tug. I'll never get anything in if you keep that up!" Marcus laughed. "Think he's ready?" Marcus rested his free hand on Katsu's hip, gently toying with the long, loose ends of his Medic's hair that escaped Bea's grip.

"I'll ease up while you work him open," Bea agreed, stroking Katsu's hair more gently while Marcus pressed his second finger in. "What do you think, Katsu? Three fingers before you get his cock, or just two?"

Thighs trembling, Katsu collapsed forward a few inches when Bea was no longer pulling him back. He was off balance for a moment, keening when the movement drew Marcus' finger a little out of him. As quickly as he could, he slammed his hips back, sighing with relief when he was filled again. He tilted his head a little so he could look up at Bea through the curtain of his hair, eyes wide and slightly dazed. "Ni," he murmured, then shook his head a little, "ah…two."

"That's better," Marcus said, drawing his finger out enough for him to slide another in alongside. "Aww, none of that," he chuckled, squeezing Katsu's ass when the Medic made a small sound of protest when he withdrew, clenching in a desperate effort to keep him in. "If you tighten up like that, another won't fit. And then," he leaned down, kissing the base of Katsu's spine and watching goosebumps rise, "you won't get to feel my cock fill you."

"You are cruel! I like this side of you, Marcus," Bea teased, stroking her fingers up Katsu's throat, putting a little pressure there with a finger and thumb on his carotid artery. "But didn't you hear him? He wants your cock after only two fingers. And I think we should give him what he wants."

Flashing a brief, panicked look over his shoulder at Marcus, Katsu struggled for the first time in earnest. His eyes were enormous as he stared up at Bea, shaking his head. How…how had she known? There was no way…he was so hard, he could feel his cock dribbling and he couldn't help grinding against the blanket. He didn't want to be so aroused, not by that, but…

Marcus froze. "You alright, Katsu? I didn't hurt you?"

"That was me, sorry," Bea assured him, "You keep going, pet. Was that good or bad?" she bent to kiss Katsu's ear, fingers much lighter on his neck now.

"Alright." Marcus continued, sliding his second finger deeper, carefully, gently working Katsu open very slowly.

Katsu moaned and shuddered, hips canting even higher for Marcus. He stared up at Bea, eyes still huge. He swallowed, hard. "Good," he admitted, very softly, looking down and away from her.

"If I go too hard, can you tap on the bed with your hands?" she asked, fingers tightening again around his throat.

Katsu nodded, his whole body going soft and limp beneath her hands. He prayed, with everything he had, that Marcus hadn't overheard their conversation, didn't know what she was doing, but he wasn't strong enough to tell her to stop. Even with two of Marcus' fingers inside him, he was greedy enough to want more. He tapped his fingers, demonstrating that he could.

"Everything alright over there?" Marcus asked, craning his head so he could see around Katsu's body. He was only stroking a little, not wanting to distract his Medic too much in case something was wrong.

"We're good. You can probably fuck him now, if you think he's ready for you," Bea sat up a little, watching Marcus with a pleased look on her face. She was happy to have been right about Katsu's inclinations. "I'll just keep him busy up here," she chuckled.

"Mmm…that's what I like to hear. What are the two of you whispering about up there, anyway?" Marcus asked, jabbing his fingers just a little deeper and curling them.

Katsu cried out, bucking on the thick fingers filling him, stretching out his neck for Bea. "Yes! Please, yes! I-I want…I need…!"

"Nothing to worry about," Bea laughed, "Just telling him dirty stories. Fuck him, Marcus, but don't cum before I say so," she met his eyes over Katsu.

"Thank you," Katsu murmured to Bea, barely more than a breath. Louder, he said, "Would you mind undoing my robe further?" He was sweating already; he'd forgotten how warm silk was. He glanced up at Bea, looking slightly alarmed. "Does…does that count for me, too?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the deal," Marcus said, rolling his eyes and grinning. "I know the drill." He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Katsu's protesting moan while he thoroughly slicked his thick, heavy cock. Leaning forward, he grabbed a fistful of the Medic's hair and gave it a little tug, twisting just a bit. "Ready?" He positioned himself between Katsu's legs, the tip of his cock just bumping Katsu's slick, stretched opening.

"You cum whenever you want, dear. I can't take the robe off with the cuffs, but I can pull it over your head," she slid her hand down his side and undid the sash keeping his robe on. Bea tugged the robe over Katsu's head, forcing Marcus to release his hold on Katsu's hair. She gathered up all of their Medic's hair and handed it to Marcus. "There, I'm ready," she grinned. Bea lifted Katsu's face a little and kissed him right over the scar on his lip.

Katsu sighed with relief, relaxing…just for a moment, until she kissed the scar. Then, he went rigid, pulling away as though she'd electrocuted him. Of course, that brought him closer to Marcus, pushing his thick, wide head partway in. Katsu cried out, forgetting about what Bea had done.

"Woah, easy, Katsu!" Marcus pulled back a little, so Katsu wouldn't push down too far, too fast. "No rush. What'd you do, Bea?"

The cool air on his sweaty body was a relief, even though being bared in front of the two of them was a little difficult for Katsu. At least he could hide beneath it. He flinched, just a little; it had been a bit too much of a stretch, and he was relieved when Marcus backed off.

"What's this, reins?" Marcus laughed, looking down at the thick handful of hair Bea had handed him. He gave it a gentle tug, grinning when Katsu moaned in response, his ass tightening. As soon as the Medic had unclenched again, Marcus braced himself, barely entering Katsu. "I'll just stay here," he murmured, stroking Katsu's bare, sweaty back, "and you just back up into me when you're ready, alright?"

"Good boy," Bea said softly, one hand still pinning Katsu's hands to the bed, the other wrapping around his neck again. Her fingers tightened slowly. "That's it, his cock fits in you so perfectly, doesn't it?"

With her hand too tight for him to speak easily, Katsu nodded, giving himself over to the pair of them. When Marcus didn't move, he slowly, ever so slowly, started backing up, taking Marcus' cock a fraction at a time. The stretch was so good, he was so full, and the feeling of Bea's fingers tightening on his throat…! He had to pause for a moment, gasping for breath, so he wouldn't come on the spot.

"It does," Marcus agreed, when Katsu didn't respond. "I was worried he'd be too…uhnnn…tight, but he's taking it. Fuuuck, he's tight, Bea." He lightly slapped Katsu's ass. "You'll have to try one day." He leaned down so he could whisper in Katsu's ear, "You wouldn't think so, but Bea's got a cock." He glanced at her, hoping he hadn't just betrayed something secret.

"Next time, I'll fuck his ass, and you can fuck his mouth," Bea promised, winking at Marcus. Even though he'd assured her that she could still wink, she was skeptical. It was difficult to tell now that she only had one eye. She released Katsu's throat for a moment as she judged he needed to take a breath, his face and ears red. She gave him a moment before tightening her fingers again, her hand following him back and forth as he fucked himself on Marcus.

"Mmm, that does sound fun," Marcus agreed, beginning to thrust against Katsu, his hips bumping the firm planes of his Medic's ass when he bottomed out. "Would you go for that, Katsu?" Talking helped keep him back from the edge of orgasm.

Katsu took a deep, gasping breath when Bea released his throat, eagerly pushing back into her hand when he'd gotten enough air. Still bright red, but this time with shyness rather than lack of oxygen, he nodded. The answer took him completely by surprise—maybe it was simply his arousal talking, but the thought of being fucked between them, by both of them, had him moaning and thrusting against the bed.

"That's it, open yourself up on him. I'm not going to let him cum until you're done… not that you're going to last too long," Bea chuckled.

"Mmm, that's definitely incentive for me to fuck you hard and fast," he purred, giving Katsu's ass a gentle smack. "Touch yourself."

Katsu whimpered, high and pleading.

Marcus laughed. "Oh, stupid me; you can't. Sorry, I forgot. I'll just have to take up the slack, then." He pushed himself deep, held there for a moment, and drew almost all the way out.

Bea grinned, keeping her fingers clamped around Katsu's neck. She pressed her lips to his ear, breathing softly against it. "It's going to feel so good when he cums in you," she promised.

Katsu gasped again, clenching hard around Marcus' cock. "Onegai…!" he pleaded, bucking down as far as he could on the erection filling him. He tried to jerk a hand away so he could stroke himself, only to be brought up short by the rope and Bea's hand, but that sensation was enough to push him over the edge. He came moaning Marcus' name, eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck he gets tight!" Marcus laughed, hips slowing as he fought not to come or let Katsu push him out. "Bea," he pleaded, softly, "I think he…did he? Can I?"

"Cum for me," she told him, releasing Katsu's neck so he could catch his breath after his orgasm. She let his head rest on her thigh, stroking his hair gently, watching Marcus finish in him.

Even though she'd released him fairly gently, Katsu's head still fell forward, his neck going limp. He was rapidly softening, and Marcus' cock, which had felt so good a moment ago, was beginning to be too much of a stretch, but he did want to feel his Heavy finish in him.

Marcus didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing Katsu by the hips, he slammed himself as far as he could, coming deep inside his Medic.

Bea gently pulled Katsu forward to lay on his side, undoing the cuffs and coiling the rope. She slipped the robe off him and tossed it over the chair near the bed. With a grin, she stroked the side of his face. "Sweet thing." He was clearly exhausted. Licking her lips, she opened her arms for Marcus.

Katsu murmured something, crying out softly when Marcus' cock was pulled out of him. He curled up against Bea, eyes already drifting shut.

Marcus smiled down at the two of them, delighted. "Well, I guess me eating bacon can't be that big a deal to God; I must be doing something right, to have the two of you in my bed."

Bea flicked his ear, undoing her dress and tossing it over Katsu's robe. It was swiftly joined by her briefs. "Come pet me," she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Mmm, alright." Moving slow and heavily, Marcus crawled into bed beside her, sandwiching her between the two of them. He snuggled against her, stroking her hair, her soft belly.

"Not what I meant," Bea grabbed his hand and guided it lower, tilting her hips forwards eagerly. "You two might have finished, but I'm still worked up."

"Oh," Marcus laughed, letting her guide his hand, "I thought you'd be…mmm…" He stroked her, all heat and slick wetness, his fingers easily gliding across her clit and labia. "Did that get you worked up?" he asked, lightly, teasing.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, pressing his fingers inwards. Her own fingers played with her clit while he slid deeper. "I loved watching you fuck him," she murmured. "So big and powerful." She gasped and turned her head, kissing him.

Marcus glanced over at Katsu; the other man was deeply asleep, snoring softly. He doubted they'd disturb him. He shook his head, "I can tell. I was a little worried he wouldn't be able to go through with it, with you here, watching. Mmm…" He curled his fingers, stroking the ridged spot just inside her. "And," he grinned, "I liked fucking him. Hope I get to again."

"Kiss me," Bea demanded, breathlessly, head tilted up to him, hips rolling against his hand, pushing his fingers deeper.

"Alright." Still a little befuddled by how obedient he was with her, how obedient she made him want to be, he leaned down to kiss her. Soon, his fingers had bottomed out, and he drew them out almost all the way before plunging deep again, slowly building up a rhythm.

Reduced to moans and gasps, fingers clutching at Marcus, Bea kissed him back hungrily, biting his lower lip.

Katsu made a low, grumpy sound and rolled over, but still appeared to be deeply asleep.

Marcus moaned, his eyes flicking to his Medic at the sound, before returning his full attention to Bea. He sped up his fingers, stroking and sliding inside her, feeling her legs jerk and spasm around him.

Bea slid her fingers through Marcus' hair, tugging at it and burying his face against her breast with a cry as she came. "Fuck," she sighed.

Half-smothered, Marcus came up laughing. "Let me know when you want me out," he said, flexing his fingers just a little to feel her squirm.

"Ahh," she chuckled, moaning. He could feel her clench around him. "You feel so good," she whispered. Apparently she didn't want to wake Katsu either.

"You want more?" he asked, grinning. "Sometimes you make me jealous, you know that?" He kissed her forehead, fingers speeding up again, seeking out all her most sensitive places.

"Believe me, I wish you could go again too," Bea groaned. She'd found herself getting greedier with Marcus, making him work longer and harder for it, taking more fingers, and deeper. Sometimes it was difficult to slow herself down and not go too hard or too fast. With Marcus' size it was easy to get hurt, even if he was gentle with her. Even if he only ever went as fast as she asked of him.

Marcus laughed, then, for a moment, his eyes widened with horror—what if she made him wear her strap on again? "But this is good too, right?" he asked, anxiously, doubling his speed.

Bea couldn't help but laugh at the nervousness in his voice. "Are you worried I'll make you use my straps again? In front of Katsu?" she teased, gasping a little as she spoke. She clenched around his fingers again, moaning. "Another finger, pet," her fingers toyed with the brand over his heart.

"How did you know?" Marcus asked, almost a wail. Frowning in concentration, so he wouldn't hurt her, he slid in a third finger, making a triangle with all three to make them as small as possible, but all thoughts of being careful flew out of his head when she touched the still-healing brand. His cock twitched, but he'd still come too recently to get hard again. Fuck, it felt good when she did that, and he eagerly pumped his fingers in and out, up and down.

"Fuuuck," she hissed, caught somewhere between too much and not enough. "Fuck me, Marcus," Bea moaned, nails scratching at her lover's scar.

He nodded, crying out at the almost-too-much feeling of her nails digging into his scar, hand working deep inside her, pulling out and driving back in.

Bea shuddered, clutching at him and cumming hard around his fingers with a cry. She pulled him into another kiss as she finished, chest heaving under him.

"Happy?" he asked, fingers going still inside her. "Or do you need more?" He gave a tiny curling motion with his fingertips, just to test her.

"Ahh, no, I'm done," she laughed softly, kissing his hooked nose affectionately. "Good pet."

Marcus smiled, blushing a little, looking away from her. "Ready for my hand to come out?" he asked, holding it still again.

She nodded, then gasped when he pulled out of her.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He leaned over her, eyes wide with concern…and perhaps a trace of fear.

"No, it's fine," Bea grabbed a clean rag from the bedside table for him to wipe his hand with, snuggling up between Katsu and Marcus.

"Thanks." Marcus wiped his hand clean, carelessly tossing the sodden rag off the bed. "Are you going to be in the middle?" he asked, not sure where she wanted him.

"It's nice and warm in the middle," she grinned, pulling one of his arms over herself and kissing an old scar on his forearm. "You want to keep me warm, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He shivered at her kiss, settling himself on her other side, reaching an arm beneath her head so he could touch Katsu, too.

Katsu gave a soft sigh of contentment, nestling his head on Marcus' enormous hand, curling closer to his bedmates.

Soon enough Bea was snoring, Katsu wrapped in her arms, her back pressed against Marcus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Katsu have a little talk. Marcus has no idea why anyone would want to wake up so early. Morning sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECHECK THE TAGS.
> 
> We finally reveal a bit more of Katsu's past, which is fucked up. This chapter was really hard to write and we weren't even sure we were going to post it tbh, but we've written it and more so might as well!
> 
> Perhaps you, like Marcus, wondered what a sweet little thing like Katsu was doing with a bunch of hardened mercenaries? There's a good reason.

Katsu was warm, cradled against soft skin, with a huge hand cupping his head. He gave a contented sigh, nestling closer to the body beside him. His eyes snapped open—the body was warm! Horrified, he pulled away, or tried to, but there were limbs keeping him in place, and he couldn't get away…!

Bea groaned, reaching up a little and flicking the ear of her struggling bedmate. "Stop that," she murmured.

Breath catching in his throat, Katsu cried out, flailing wildly as he tried to escape his assailant. That voice…a woman? Why would there be a woman in his bed? 

"You okay, Katsu?" Bea squeezed him tighter, trying to make sure his struggling wouldn't wake Marcus. Luckily the Heavy was still snoring. It took a lot to wake him up once he was really and truly asleep.

She knew his… "Bea?" he asked, very softly, going completely still. 

"Who did you expect?" Bea stroked his loose hair softly. 

"I…" He shuddered, pushing his thoughts and memories aside. "I am not sure," he said. Turning a little so he could see her, he gave her a small smile. "But I am glad it is you." 

"Even if I'm not Marcus?" she grinned. 

"Even then." His smile broadened slightly. "I do not think I would have had any of this without you." 

She shrugged. "Marcus needs other people to take the first step." Bea put her scarred palm against Katsu's cheek, stroking his skin, delicately running her thumb over his lip scar. "He thinks you're innocent as anything, by the way."

"That is true," he agreed. Lip trembling beneath her touch, unable to meet her gaze, Katsu still leaned into her hand. "He…what?" Katsu laughed. "He has been with me in battle for years, seen me use my sword to kill more men than I could count…and he believes I am innocent?"

"He doesn't know who you were before," Bea's thumb slid down between his parted lips. "This must have bled everywhere."

Katsu was breathing quickly, shallowly, almost panting. Grabbing her wrist, he slowly but forcefully pushed her hand away, shaking his head. "I…I do not understand your fascination with this scar. But, yes, it did bleed, very much. Wounds on the head or hands tend to." Marcus didn't know who he'd been before, no—and Katsu never wanted him to find out, but Bea made it sound as though she did, and the thought terrified him. He could feel his heart racing, pounding beneath his ribs, as though it would give him away, like the one in that English story he'd read as a young man. 

"It's a nice scar," she smiled. "He asked me, you know, why you were here with a bunch of mercenaries and murderers. How you fit in with us. He doesn't see it."

"D-did he?" Katsu stammered, trying to swallow, but his mouth had gone completely dry. "I…ah…I must…there are things I need…" Slowly, slowly, he pulled away from her. If he could just make it to the edge of the bed…though he feared he would simply be delaying this conversation, not ending it. 

"I didn't tell him anything."

"There is nothing to tell," Katsu replied, voice as cold and hard as he could make it through his terror. He'd almost made it to the edge of the bed, and from there he could escape. But…Bea had been Marcus' first lover on the team. He'd been working with Marcus far longer, but it was her bed the Heavy had gone to first. If he alienated himself from Bea now, he might be exiling himself from Marcus' affections as well, after they'd barely begun. Already, he had memories of things he'd done, things done to him, that he'd never thought would happen in reality. The memories alone would keep him warm for years, but…he was greedy. He wanted more. Body still stiff, he shrank back against her with a pained sigh. "What do you know?" he asked, very softly. Then, "No. Not here. Not where he might hear." 

"Let's get some tea, then," Bea nodded, slipping out of Marcus' arms and leaving a pillow in her place. She grabbed a clean pair of briefs and waited for Katsu to dress before they headed to the kitchen. There was no one about and she put the kettle on. 

Marcus groaned in distress until his hands encountered the pillow, which he pulled against his chest with a happy sigh, before rolling over and going back to sleep. 

Katsu only had his robe in her room, and he pulled it on, blushing a little as he followed her. He didn't want to take the time to change, but he reasoned that it was early enough, and without a battle that day, that his teammates weren't likely to interrupt. He sat, vibrating like a live wire, arms wrapped protectively across his torso, watching Bea intently. He hoped she didn't notice his distress. 

Bea pretended not to notice him until their tea was done. She made herself a breakfast tea and him a green tea. "I've read your file. Everything that's in there, I know about," she said quietly. 

Ah. That wasn't so bad. Katsu visibly relaxed, and he blew on his tea to cool it. "I am certain I can explain anything you are wondering about," he said, smiling. He knew the contents of his file. The thing he'd been afraid she knew wasn't in it. 

"You can explain getting involved with the Yakuza because you killed a student who caught you defiling a corpse?" Bea asked, voice light, watching him over the edge of her teacup.

The blood drained from Katsu's face so quickly, he thought he might faint. Or throw up. Or both. He went utterly, completely still, except for his heaving chest. The men he had killed before hadn't been expecting it—for the most part, they'd never fought before. Bea would be much more difficult to subdue, and he'd have to explain to Miss Pauling why they needed a new Pyro. And Marcus…Marcus would never forgive him. He had no options. He knew what one of his samurai heroes would do in this situation…not that they would have gotten into this disaster in the first place. Or if they had, they would have committed seppuku long before now. 

Bea smiled at him. "Katsu, really, if anyone would understand, I'd like to think it would be me."

Katsu could only sit, shivering, staring at her with wide eyes. His hands were trembling. He'd never told anyone—anyone—about what he'd done. How could she possibly…how could anyone…?

"I've hurt and killed people for fun. It might not be as taboo, but what you were doing wasn't hurting anyone. At least, it wasn't until you got caught," Bea sipped her tea.

Finally, he raised his eyes from the table, but he couldn't quite meet her gaze. Instead, he stared at her collarbone. Swallowing, he found his voice. "You do not think I am…despicable? Vile?" He'd had those thoughts about himself, many times. 

"No more than any of the rest of us."

Katsu laughed, harshly, shaking his head. "I am sure you do not truly mean that. Or, if you do, no one else would see it that way." His eyes widened again, and he stared at her directly for the first time during the conversation, imploringly. "Please, I beg of you…think what you will of me, but do not tell Marcus. I…" he sighed, "I will do whatever you ask. I will allow you to burn me, but please, do not tell him. I couldn't bear…" he trailed off, blinking away tears. 

Bea made a face at him. "I'm not blackmailing you. I already told Marcus it wasn't something I would tell him. I'm not some kind of spy. If I wanted to burn you, I'd just do it. I'm not telling you I know to scare you or threaten you."

"Oh." Katsu wrapped both hands around his teacup, rolling it between his palms. "What…what do you want? Why did you tell me this?" His tongue darted out, flicking over the scar on his lip, before he realized what he was doing. "D-did Marcus ask? What did he say?" 

"He said you weren't like the rest of us, and he wondered why you were here." Bea sipped her own tea, scratching at an itchy burn scar on her breast. They were always terribly itchy while they healed.

He smiled at her, softly. "Burn scars itch terribly. I have an ointment that should help moisturize them and help with the itching a little." 

"Thanks," she smirked. "I like you, Katsu."

Katsu gave her a confused look, and then started laughing, and then he couldn't seem to stop. Abruptly, he went still and quiet, fixing her with a firm look. "I am not like you. I want to make that clear. I did not…" he blushed now, in stark contrast to how pale he'd been earlier, "…the choices I made were not out of preference, but opportunity. You enjoy killing, hurting. I do not. Not in the same way, at least." He paused, taking a sip of his tea. "I…I believe I like you, as well," he said, sounding a little surprised with himself. 

Bea nodded, "Not many people are like me."

That had Katsu laughing again. "No. Not many people are like you. And, for the sake of the world, that is probably for the best. Still, I like you." His breathing sped up again, and he stared at the table when he spoke. "If I had been offered the choice between Marcus and…I would have chosen Marcus." He licked his scar again, a little more deliberately this time. "This," he touched it with one forefinger, lightly. "I told you, sometimes scars make us appear more on the outside as we are inside? This is one of those, but I did not say they are always something we are proud of." 

Bea nodded. "I don't feel much shame," she admitted. "Marcus feels a lot of it, though." The Pyro shrugged, still idly scratching her burn. "I'm glad I get to play with both of you. Marcus is so easily intimidated by some things, and he never lets go around me entirely. He isn't afraid of you," she smiled.

"I have noticed," Katsu said, dryly. "And, yes, it can be difficult, but…" He shrugged, then smiled. "Of course he is not afraid of me. Why would he be?" Blushing a little, he continued. "I…I enjoyed last night very much. Even more than I was expecting." 

"Good. I have lots more ideas," Bea grinned. 

"Do you? Involving me?" Katsu smiled at her over the rim of his teacup. So did he. So many thoughts, ideas, fantasies, accumulated over a lifetime with no outlet for any of them. 

"I've been wanting to try sounding," Bea finished her tea and put the cup down. "But if Marcus sees my sounding kit, he'll never let me near his dick again. I thought you might be interested?"

Katsu's face went red, his eyes wide. He swallowed, hard, spilling a little tea. Luckily it landed on the table instead of his silk robe. "I…" His voice caught in his throat, and he had a sip of tea. "I have…some experience in that area, though it is…" he sighed, eyes darting away from her, "difficult to perform on myself." He laughed, nodding. "And yes, you are right about Marcus. Well, if he saw it, and knew its purpose. Have you never tried it?" Why did she have a sounding kit she'd never used?

"Not on anyone willing," she said blandly.

"Ah." Katsu grimaced; he didn't want to think too hard about that, and he found himself crossing his legs beneath the table—he wanted to try sounding, very much, and they had respawn and the medigun, but he still didn't want damage in such a delicate, sensitive area. He wished he hadn't asked. "What made you think I might be interested?"

"Just a hunch," Bea stood, going to fill her cup again. Once she had more tea, she wrapped an arm around Katsu's neck, pulling him back against her breasts. "I already know you like other things during sex."

Katsu whimpered, then gasped when she cut off his airway just a little. He went completely still, body entirely relaxed, passive in her grip. His cock wasn't simply tenting his robe; it was leaving a small damp patch, spreading alarmingly quickly. "H-how?" he managed, taking a heaving breath through his nose, eyes rolled back so he could stare up at her. 

"There was a medical report, one of your classmates had assumed you were being abused or had been attacked. There was a picture, of you with red marks around your neck. You claimed it was an accident," Bea released him a little so he could breathe. "I gambled and won," she kissed his cheek.

"Chikushō," Katsu murmured. He'd forgotten about that incident; it had been very awkward and embarrassing to explain. He suspected the investigating police officers hadn't believed his story—something stupid, involving getting his collar caught on a coat hook and having to twist to free himself—but they had also seemed bored and eager to get rid of him. "Yes. You did," he said, softly, "but, I think, so did I." He leaned back against her. He didn't want her sexually—his whole life, his affections had been reserved for men—but she aroused different needs in him. 

"Good," Bea grinned, tightening her arm around his neck again, still holding her tea with her free hand.

All of Katsu's air left him with a gentle sigh, and he allowed her to control him completely, down to the breaths he took. It felt so good, so calm. 

Marcus strolled into the mess hall, grinning at his two lovers. "Morning, you two. Fuck, you got up earl—" He blinked, realizing what was going on. "Woah. Bea, let him go. Whatever's wrong, we'll figure it out, alright?" 

"This isn't a fight, pet, don't worry," Bea laughed, squeezing tighter until Katsu's arms went limp at his sides. 

"Well, he's not struggling," Marcus said, cautiously. "If it's not a fight, what am I looking at?" He was approaching the pair, slowly, trying not to spook her. She'd said she was fine with him sleeping with Katsu, had even wanted to watch, but apparently she'd changed her mind. 

Katsu whimpered, reaching up with great effort to tap her arm weakly. 

Bea let him go immediately, holding him up as he collapsed a little. "You can't tell?" She looked pointedly down at the tented stain on the front of Katsu's robe. 

Marcus threw up his hands in surrender. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on here," he admitted, looking from Katsu to Bea and back. 

Murmuring something inaudible—and probably Japanese—Katsu leaned against Bea, grinning dreamily at her. He blushed and looked away when she drew attention to his erection, squirming a little to close his legs in an attempt to hide his arousal. 

"This is what I was doing while you were fucking him last night," Bea smiled at him. "He gets off on it. Don't worry, I'm playing nice."

"…alright…" Marcus agreed, hesitantly. He sat on the bench in front of Katsu, one leg on either side, bent low so he could see the Medic's face. "You're alright?" he asked, softly, ignoring Bea for the moment.

Katsu nodded, a big movement, then cuddled against Bea again, face aflame with embarrassment. 

Bea stroked his dark hair with a little smile, sipping her tea. "Satisfied?" she asked Marcus.

"Yeah," Marcus said, nodding, swinging one leg over so he was sitting backwards on the bench, leaning against the table. "Well, uh…" Now he was blushing. "I'm glad the two of you are getting along." 

Feeling very greedy and bold, Katsu carefully disentangled his upper body from Bea. Leaving his legs on her lap, he stretched out so his head was on Marcus'. He felt so limp and warm and happy, he couldn't believe his good fortune. 

Bea stroked her fingers over the soft silk robe, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. 

Surprised by how out of character Katsu was acting—pleasantly, though—Marcus reached down to pet his Medic's hair. Grinning at Bea, he shook his head. "You sure you didn't hypnotize him or something?"

Katsu frowned up at his Heavy. "Not…hypnotized…" he protested, nuzzling against Marcus' hand. 

"He's just limp and happy," she chuckled, sipping her tea. "Like you get after good sex."

Marcus laughed. "Are you kidding? Me after any sex. Well, as long as you're both happy…and not plotting anything too evil involving me. It's…it's nice to see the two of you spending time together." He yawned. "But it's still way too fucking early. Come back to bed."

Bea nodded, standing and rinsing out their cups. "You might have to carry him," she smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Marcus said, then chuckled. "Though he's usually not wearing a silk robe and a hard on that could pound nails." He scooped up his teammate, carrying the Medic bridal-style. 

Katsu made an indignant noise, burying his face in Marcus' chest. He crossed his legs, attempting to hide his erection, but that only made the robe fall open, baring his legs. 

Bea opened the door to Marcus' room and held it open for them, pinching Marcus' ass as he passed her.

"Hey, none of that!" Marcus laughed, playfully frowning at her. "You might make me…drop Katsu!" He gave his Medic a gentle toss, easily catching him again, before setting Katsu on the bed.

"I am not a toy," Katsu protested, frowning up at Marcus. He removed his robe, wiping at the damp spot in the middle of it, making a face; it was probably ruined, but…he couldn't honestly say he minded. Of course, that left him naked, cock achingly hard and completely exposed to the pair of them. 

"Are you sure about that?" Bea purred, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Yes!" Katsu, then frowned. "Yes?" he repeated, much more hesitantly. He turned his face so it was hidden against the pillow, aware he was blushing. He also closed his legs, hiding his arousal. 

Marcus sucked air between his front teeth, making a sound of disapproval. "I wouldn't say that in front of Bea, Katsu," he warned, chuckling, "'cause she'll just prove you wrong." 

Bea laughed, "Don't give away all my secrets, Marcus," she sat on the bed, next to but not touching Katsu.

Katsu stirred a little, sliding over so his rear was touching her thigh, making the movement as small as possible, hoping she'd think it was simply because her weight had brought him there.

"I'd have to know some to give them away, Bea. I'm pretty sure Katsu's figured that one out on his own." Marcus grinned down at her, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, content to watch the two of them for the moment. 

Bea slid a strong arm around Katsu's waist, pulling him into her lap and winding the fingers of her other hand around his neck. "Is this what you want?" she whispered against his ear.

Nodding, eyes wide, Katsu gritted out the first syllable of the word 'yes'. His erection was so hard, he wanted so badly…

Even though they'd both assured him Katsu enjoyed it, watching her strangle him still made Marcus a little uneasy. He shifted from foot to foot, fighting not to make a sound of protest. 

"Come here, pet," Bea held out a hand for Marcus. 

Marcus obeyed without hesitation, kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand. 

Katsu moaned, high and erotic, his body loose and limp, draped across Bea's lap. His head lolled, allowing him to see Marcus, and he gave his Heavy a dreamy smile. 

"Suck his cock," Bea prompted, grinning down at Marcus, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her hand loosened around Katsu's neck so he could take in a gasp.

That, Marcus didn't immediately comply with. He gave her a doubtful, slightly disgusted, look. He'd had guys go down on him, and he'd gone down on girls before her, and he'd enjoyed both, but he'd never sucked a guy off before, or felt the desire to. 

Sensing Marcus' hesitation, Katsu squirmed a little until he was mostly sitting on her lap. "It is…I…" He was blushing dreadfully. 

"Fuck, Marcus," Bea laughed, "Just open your fucking mouth." She shifted, putting Katsu's neck in the crook of her elbow and tightening her arm around his throat.

Katsu struggled weakly for a moment; he could tell Marcus didn't want to do this, but then all his protests vanished when Bea's arm wrapped around his throat. He was, once again, pleasantly adrift, loose-limbed and floating. 

Frowning at her, Marcus knelt on the bed between Katsu's legs. It couldn't be that different, right? The guys who'd done this to him had certainly seemed to enjoy it, and there was a lot more of him than Katsu. Sighing, he lowered his mouth until it was almost touching his Medic's dick, then he changed his mind, wrapping a hand around the base of Katsu's cock instead, giving it a few slow, deliberate strokes. 

"Good start, baby," she crooned. "Now if only you'd do what I'm asking," she chuckled. "It's not that hard." Bea's fingers tugged at his hair, guiding him down. 

Unable to help himself, Marcus laughed. "I'd say it's very hard." 

Katsu lay very, very still, eyes darting from Marcus to Bea and back. She always seemed to know when he needed a breath, releasing her grip just long enough for him to gasp in some air before she tightened again. At this rate, he wouldn't need Marcus' mouth in order to finish, or he'd come the second his Heavy's lips touched his erection. 

"He's not going to last much longer, Marcus," Bea warned. She released Marcus in favour of stroking Katsu's jaw, calloused hand gripping him tight, then stroking his skin tenderly. Her thumb found that scar again, caressing it, pulling at his lip slightly.

"Ahh…!" Katsu cried out, bucking in Bea's arms, fucking himself in Marcus' hand. 

Marcus sighed, resigned. He didn't know what she'd do to him if Katsu came before he'd at least tried to suck the other man off—though, apparently, the same rules didn't hold true for Katsu—but it wouldn't be pleasant. Trying not to wrinkle his nose, Marcus positioned himself more comfortably. His tongue darted out, just tasting the head of Katsu's dick. It wasn't as bad as he'd been afraid of; if anything, Katsu tasted a little milder than him, if the taste Bea had made him have was anything to go by. Still gently stroking with his hand, though his pace had sped up to match Katsu's thrusts, Marcus tentatively tried a little more, taking the head of Katsu's cock in his mouth. It felt…strange, definitely different than a girl in both taste and feel, but not unpleasant. 

Bea grinned as she watched Marcus suck Katsu. Every time she told the Heavy that she was going to push his limits and ask him to do things he wasn't comfortable with, he got aroused; he was into it. But every time she asked him to actually push his limits, he whined about it and dug in his heels. He needed to feel like it was out of his control in order to do something new, and she was happy to be either the stick or the carrot depending on the situation. "Cum for me," she murmured against Katsu's ear, arm tightening even further. Normally she would have released him by now, but now that he was so close, she felt she could push a little further.

Katsu's eyes widened with surprise as he came at her command—though he was close enough that it might have simply been coincidence, a case of her reading his expression, he reassured himself. He bucked in her grasp, against Marcus' hand and mouth. He'd never come this hard, never—the combined thrill of Bea's arm at his throat, her thumb still working his scar, and Marcus…it was more than he'd ever imagined getting, and he came in long, moaning spurts. 

Marcus instinctively pulled back when he heard Bea's order. Only a few drops of Katsu's come landed in his mouth, but most of it hit him in the face. 

Anticipating Marcus' disgust, Bea released Katsu's neck gently and grabbed a cloth from the bedside table, tossing it to him. She kept an arm around their Medic carefully so he wouldn't slip off the bed now that he'd finished. "Good?" she asked him.

"Totemo yoi," Katsu agreed, dreamily, grinning up at them both. 

"Thanks," Marcus murmured to her, wiping his face gratefully. Well, that hadn't been so bad, and at least he hadn't gotten hit in the eye. 

Bea pushed Katsu over onto the pillows, letting him flop. She held her arms open for Marcus with a smirk. "Aren't you good," she purred.

Groaning happily, Katsu nestled himself into the blankets, one outstretched hand touching Bea's thigh. 

"Am I?" Marcus asked, cautiously; he could never tell with her. Fuck. He'd just given a guy a blowjob. And…he thought for a moment…and, he was ok with that. 

"Very," she kissed the top of his head, entwining her fingers with Katsu's. "Want a reward?"

"Are you asking me, or Katsu? Because I'm pretty sure Katsu's about to fall asleep." 

"No," Katsu protested, rolling over and emerging a little from his cocoon. He had things to do, battle or no, and it wasn't like him to simply lay around in bed. At the moment, though, that was all he wanted to do. "I'm awake." 

"Katsu already got his," Bea chuckled, laying back on the bed next to their sleepy Medic and tugging at Marcus' arm to get him up with them.

"Yeah, he did." Marcus grinned at his Medic, allowing himself to be drawn up to join the others. 

Katsu stirred, torn between his desire to cuddle against them, and wanting to be productive. "I…will go make us breakfast," he murmured, regretfully climbing over them to get out of bed. 

Bea shrugged. "If you want," she gave Marcus a smirk, giving his erection a squeeze through his pants. "I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a little while."

Blushing, Katsu pulled on his ruined robe, shaking his head with an embarrassed smile. "I will leave the two of you alone. I…enjoy the time with all three of us, very much, but it is important for you two to just be together sometimes, I think." 

"You don't…mmm!…have to go, Katsu. You know that, right?" Marcus groaned, fumbling with the fastenings on his pants. 

"You're welcome to stay and watch," Bea repeated.

"I know." Katsu nodded, then yawned. Smiling, he said, "But if I stay, I am likely to fall asleep, and there are things I must accomplish today, battle or no." He went to his room first, to change out of his robe and into proper clothing. He'd intended to go to the kitchen and find breakfast, but he took a detour to his infirmary and got distracted there. He kept catching himself with his tongue out, licking the scar on his lip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated Marcus/Bea smut!
> 
> (With a side of Katsu being adorable)

Getting his pants undone, Marcus shimmied them down over his hips; he hadn't bothered putting on underwear when he'd woken that morning and realized his lovers were both gone together.

Bea pushed him back against the bed and threw a leg over him, straddling his hips. She was still wearing her briefs, but he could feel the heat of her through them as she ground against his erect cock.

Marcus stared up at her, head tilted to one side, not sure where she was going with this. It felt good, at least so far, and she had said it was a reward…

Grinning, she bent down over him, pulling his head up and pressing her breast to his mouth. "You did good, baby. Was it really so bad?" There was a growing damp spot on her briefs.

He shrugged, nuzzling her breast a little, not totally sure what she wanted or expected. "Dunno. Not…" he sighed, "not that bad." He grinned up at her, lightly stroking her side with one hand. "And it definitely made Katsu happy."

Hooking her thumb in his mouth and pulling it open, she guided her nipple into his mouth. Her hips canted and she moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his hard cock pressed against her clit through the thin material of her briefs.

Marcus easily gave in to her thumb, allowing her to open his mouth. Very gently, he sucked her nipple, rolling it between his lips with a happy moan. Grabbing her side a little to help stabilize them both, he ground up against her, matching her thrusts with his own.

Bea's head fell back a bit and for awhile they just rocked together. "Fuck," she gasped. "Matches?"

"Uh…" Blindly, Marcus groped around on his nightstand; Bea left boxes of matches everywhere she went, and he was usually within arms' reach of some. "Aha!" His fingers touched one, and miraculously, he didn't knock the box onto the floor. He passed it to her, almost reverently.

She pulled it open, pulling out a match and scraping it against the emery. She held the lit match between her fingers, putting the matchbox next to his hip. He felt her clench against his cock as the fire burst into being. The smell of a lit match was starting to become very erotic for Marcus. It clearly already had been for Bea.

Despite already being aroused, and the knowledge that he loved the pain of the burns, Marcus couldn't keep himself from eyeing the match cautiously, eyes following her fingers.

Bea's lips parted in a moan as the fire lit over her fingertips. She rolled the matchstick over her thigh until the flame went out, then ground the hot ash of it into Marcus' abdomen. "Fuck," she gasped.

Marcus groaned in response. Without thinking, he lifted his other hand to her side, lifting her a little by her hips, moving her against his cock. The burn was sweet pain, urging him on.

"Yeah, you move for me." Bea lit another match, waiting until the flame grew between them and Marcus rolled against her clit and her thighs clenched around him. She drew the white hot tip of the match down her chest with a shudder, then ground the fire out just above his navel.

Phew. She didn't seem to be upset with him for taking liberties. She felt so good, grinding against him over and over. He had to bite his lip and clench the blanket, crying out, to keep himself from coming before she allowed when she burned him again. She brushed it with her body on every pass, drawing moans from his lips.

Bea pulled her briefs to the side and suddenly there was the slick slide of her against his cock. Hands shaking a little, she struggled to light the third match against the emery, it took a few strikes before it finally lit and she gasped when it did.

"…Bea!" Marcus pleaded, low and desperate. The feeling of her, slick and wet and hot against his dick, was almost too much. He had to stop moving her, stop moving his hips, and bite his lip harder than ever so he wouldn't come on the spot. "P-please!"

"Already?" her voice was breathless, laughing. "Alright. When I put this one out on you, you can cum," she told him, shuddering above him. The flame grew, eating up the match until it was nearly at her fingers. Finally, with a smirk, she ground it into his shoulder, leaving a smear of black ash and the pop of a blister.

Marcus stared at the match, willing it closer, for her to give in and press it against him. He came with a wild, hoarse scream, bucking his hips up to meet her.

Bea rode out his orgasm eagerly, rolling off once he'd gone soft. She put her fingers in her mouth, sucking on the burnt tips with a smile.

"Fuck, Bea!" Marcus gasped, grinning up at her, hands lazily stroking her sides. "Fuck…that was…fuck!"

"Good word choice," she murmured around her fingers, luxuriating in the feel of his big hands on her skin.

"Wha…? Oh." Marcus ducked his head, glancing away from her. "Yeah, well…wow. You just burned the words right out of me, you know?"

"Mmm, yeah," she laughed, grabbing his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. "You going to take care of me now?"

"Oh, right. You didn't…? Of course, what do you need?" He grinned up at her, slow and dreamy, stroking both the scarred and unscarred sides of her face.

"Suck me," she smiled. She looked pretty unfocused too, the same way he felt; warm and drifting.

"'course." He gently lifted her off of him and shuffled toward the bottom of the bed, where he settled himself, waiting for her.

Bea squirmed out of her briefs and put her legs over his shoulders, spreading her thighs for him. It was obvious she'd already cum a little just from rubbing against him.

Showing none of the reluctance he'd had approaching Katsu, Marcus eagerly pressed his face to her groin, starting with a long, slow lick of his broad tongue.

Soon Bea was trembling under him, fingers scrabbling for the box of matches that she'd nearly crushed when rolling off him. She managed to get one out, but her hands were clenched too hard and she couldn't strike it. Her hips tilted up into him.

Marcus could feel her moving, heard the click of the matches rolling together in their box, and the sound made him hum with pleasure. The fresh burns she'd given him were rubbing against the blanket he was lying on, spurring him to lick and nibble and caress her with his lips and tongue, humming his own pleasure against her.

After a few minutes filled only with the slick sounds of him sucking at her and her moans, Bea finally got her match lit. She laid it down across her belly button once the flame had grown strong and bright, letting it burn there. Between the fire on her skin and Marcus' tongue against her clit, Bea couldn't help but squirm and thrash. She dug her heels into him, her fingers wove through his thick hair and her other hand clutched at the pillows. The flame grew bigger over her skin and she could feel it burning, eating at her. Hissing, she twitched against the Heavy. "Oh, fuck," she whined.

Wondering if he was going to have bruises on his shoulders—and how awkward would that be to explain to the rest of the team in the showers—Marcus rode it out with her, bobbing his head and sucking her deep into his mouth.

The match broke in half, falling into her bellybutton and she came with a scream as the fire went out against her sensitive skin. Rutting up against him, Bea clenched her fist in his hair helplessly, practically sobbing. "Yes."

Marcus couldn't breathe, smothered in her, and he hoped she'd finish quickly. Of course, he was more than strong enough to push her away or pull himself away if he needed to, but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Trembling, Bea released him with a sigh. She grinned when she saw his face. "You're a mess."

He blushed, looking away from her. "Your mess," he said, very softly, grinning.

"Yeah," she groaned, fishing the charred stump of a match out of her now red and burnt bellybutton.

"You alright?" he asked, looking concerned. He sat up so he could kiss her bellybutton, forgetting about the dampness on his face.

"More than," Bea wiped some cum off his stubbly chin with a smirk.

"Well, give me a cloth then!" he said, laughing, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I'm glad." He snorted. "Wanna bet Katsu never made it to the kitchen, and he's in his infirmary, and we'll have to make him breakfast?"

"He never eats," she grimaced, tossing Marcus a cloth. "Fuck that was good."

"Tell me about it—I've been feeding that man for almost five years now. I have no idea what he did before he came here." Marcus wiped his hand and mouth, then tossed the cloth aside. "Yeah, it was." He sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling her against him. "Katsu doesn't have the same…rules…as me?"

"You're different," she shrugged, nestling in against his chest. "Katsu would bolt if I tried some of the shit that I do to you. And I think you might bolt if I did some of the things I want to do to him. You know what I mean?"

"…I don't think I do. But I also think I'm ok with that," he said, holding up a hand. He settled her against him, stroking her hair. "We should probably have a shower, and then look into food. We smell sexy, and not in the good way."

"Like burnt skin, matches and cum?" Bea grinned.

"Yeah, exactly." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stood, lifting her with him and setting her on her feet. "And I'm hungry."

"Mmm, yeah me too," she rubbed her tummy. "But I don't have any legs yet, so unless you want to carry me, give me a minute."

"I could carry you, if you'd like…if you'd let me." Marcus bent to kiss the top of her head, still supporting her.

Bea nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was wet halfway down her thighs with cum, blistered with burns and her skin was buzzing happily.

"Alright. Shit, you're slippery!" he laughed, finally getting a good grip on her. He carried her, both of them naked, to the showers. Setting her carefully on a bench, he turned on two showers, side by side, and made sure one of them was scalding hot, the way she liked it. His own was at least a few degrees cooler.

Sleepily, Bea slipped into the hot water, skin turning red quickly under it. It stung at her new burns and she hissed a little. She soaped up and washed quickly. Her normally wavy hair fell straight down her shoulders and back, nearly reaching her breasts. It got darker with the water, nearly brown instead of her usual blond.

Knowing she would want to limit her time in the shower, and would get impatient with him if he lingered, Marcus showered quickly as well. He groaned happily as he scrubbed himself all over, letting the pleasantly warm water run over his hair and body. Big and strong as he was, even with the medigun and respawn, carrying such a massive gun still took a toll on his body, and he often woke up sore. Maybe even more, lately. Fuck, he was getting old. He could only hope Bea didn't notice.

Bea was done quickly, grabbing her towel and patting herself dry, being extra careful around her new burns. She squeezed out her hair and waited for Marcus on the bench.

Clean and refreshed, Marcus dried himself off, gently dabbing at his burns with his own towel. "Do you have legs yet, or do I need to carry you?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"I can walk," she yawned. "But I want to walk back to bed."

"Alright. I'm gonna find us some food, and make sure Katsu has some too, then I'll join you?"

"Sounds good," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, then left, towel wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her back, then grabbed a pair of pants from his locker. Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a few apples, bread and other small things that didn't need any preparation. His next stop was the infirmary. "Katsu?" he called, nudging the door open with his hip.

There was no answer, but he could see his Medic at his desk, pen in hand.

"Katsu? I brought you some food." Marcus tossed an apple at his Medic.

There was no reaction until the apple hit Katsu in the shoulder and he startled awake with a cry. He looked up at Marcus, eyes wide. He started to say something sharply in Japanese then stopped. "What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his eye. There was ink on his face.

Marcus rushed over, eyes wide. "Oh, shit, Katsu! Were you asleep?" He stifled a laugh. "I'm so sorry, I thought you'd catch it! Fuck, at least I didn't hit you in the face…"

"Oh. I did not mean to fall asleep at my desk," he admitted, covering his mouth to yawn. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, like nine maybe? I don't know why you and Bea got up so fucking early." Placing a few more bits of food in front of Katsu, he slid a stool over and sat, leaning his forearms on the desk. "You guys, uh, have a good chat?"

He stilled, licking his lip and fidgeting with his pen. " _Hai_." He took a small bite out of the apple and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me food."

"Of course. Somebody's gotta, you're fucking skinny enough as it is." Marcus shot Katsu a lecherous grin, letting his Medic know he knew exactly how his body looked. "Dunno what you'd do without me, how you got by before."

Katsu flushed, grumbling a little to cover his embarrassment. "I got by, thank you."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, whatever Bea was telling you, it sure got you going." Marcus smirked, then frowned. "You…you really like what she was doing?" He mimed choking. "It doesn't hurt or frighten you?"

He coloured even further, nodding. "It feels very good. I… I do not have to think or be in control. It's pleasant."

Marcus nodded, thoughtfully. "Yeah. I think…I think I know what you mean. She has that effect on people, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. I like her."

"I'm glad," Marcus said, grinning. "Because…well, I like her too. And I like you. And…fuck, I'd be sad if I couldn't have either one of you, you know? And it'd be miserable if you hated each other." His grin widened. "You don't mind that she's a girl?" he teased.

"It has not bothered me so far," he said, contemplatively. "She does not seem to expect, well, intercourse, from me," he said quietly.

Marcus groaned, leaning his forehead on his arms. "Katsu, I'm thirty fucking years old. I've fucked a lot of people. I thought I had a good idea of what sex is, y'know? And then Bea comes along, and I just…" he laughed, "I have no idea any more. But I'm glad you're ok with everything. Did you two make any plans, or was it just the…you know?"

"We may try some other things, but I was interested in all of them," he assured Marcus. "Do you two… not have intercourse?"

Marcus nodded. "That's good." Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced up at Katsu. "I…no, not exactly." Now he was blushing.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head a little, hair falling forwards. "I should not have assumed. I was wondering if I should offer you condoms."

"N-no," Marcus said, blushing harder. "Not, uh, yet. Thanks, though," he laughed. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work. Make sure you eat, alright?" He shook his head. "You'd think a doctor, who knows everything about bodies, would eat better."

Katsu made a face at him, but took another bite of his apple.

"Good," Marcus grinned, "or I'll set Bea on you." Gathering the rest of his food, he went back to his room to find—and feed—Bea. He wondered when, exactly, he'd become the team mom. He'd always thought that was Paxton, what with having 'first respawn' parties and doing most of the cooking.

Bea was laying in bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was dabbing ointment on her new burns.

"Hey, Bea. I brought us some food. Nothin' fancy, hope you don't mind." He offered up his spoils, keeping back an apple for himself.

"I'll join you in a minute, baby," she said, smearing the salve over the puffy red blisters.

Marcus shrugged, taking a bite of his apple. "I don't care," he said, around his mouthful.

Once she was done with her burns, she taped a little gauze over them to protect them. While Marcus ate, Bea slid into his lap and began putting ointment on his burns too, taping over his the same way she'd taped over hers. They weren't huge, but it would help him heal quicker and stave off infection.

Eating around her required him to twist into some strange positions, but he liked having her take care of the burns. Almost as much as he enjoyed her burning him in the first place, but they were very different kinds of enjoyment. When she'd finished, he wrapped one massive arm around her, holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

Wiping her ointment-y hands on his chest, Bea grabbed a piece of bread and nibbled, nestling herself into his lap contentedly. She did give his ear a little flick when he kissed her though.

"Thanks," he said, dryly, wiping off a blob of salve with his thumb. Undaunted, he kissed her again, burying his nose in her soft, rose-scented hair. "I…" he started, then cut himself off abruptly. "I'm glad we've added Katsu. You really don't mind?" He laughed. "I mean, I know you like watching, but it's more than that, right?"

"I like Katsu," Bea grinned up at him, talking around a mouthful of bread. "He's fun to play with and he makes you happy. I like watching you take charge with him." She lay her head against his shoulder, relaxed.

"I'm glad. 'cause I like both of you." Marcus laughed. "What did you tell him you were going to do that got him so riled up, or was it just the choking?" He felt better about that, now that he'd talked to Katsu alone.

"I offered to sound him," Bea chuckled, ripping pieces off her bread and eating them one at a time. "Do you know what sounding is?" her eye slid to his face to watch his expression. "You take a metal rod and slide it into your urethra…"

"I…don't know what that is, but yeah, you pretty much turned me off at 'metal rod'. Is it supposed to be sexy?" He could tell by her smirk that it was something she expected a strong reaction from him by mentioning it.

"It's not something I'd expect you to let me try, let's leave it at that," Bea teased. "But Katsu's tried it already. It's meant to be a medical thing."

Marcus squirmed, uncomfortably, torn between curiosity and concern. "A medical thing. But he gets off on it?" There, that was a safe enough question.

"I'm not sure, actually," she said, scratching his jaw. "It might be hard to cum with one in."

"Alright, fine! I know I'm probably going to regret it, but…what's a urethra?" Maybe it was just his mouth, or ass or something. …he highly doubted it, but otherwise he'd just wonder and it would drive him crazy.

"The hole in your dick."

Marcus laughed. "There's no hole in my…oh, fuck, no! Why?"

"Well, if you really wanted to find out, I'd be more than happy to show you," Bea grinned up at him.

Eyes a little wide and wild, Marcus shook his head emphatically. "Uh-uh. Fuck no. I had a hard enough time letting something go up my ass, and I know people do that all the time. My cock is definitely a one-way fucking street!"

"Then you'll be grateful to know Katsu's going to let me sound him," she stroked his cheek with a smirk. "And you're off the hook."

"Please, please don't say 'hook' right now!" Marcus groaned. "Why, were you gonna do it to me if he said no?"

"Maybe."

"Then I definitely owe him. Fuck, I'm never gonna get that image outta my head!" He shook himself. "I don't have to watch, do I?"

"Not unless you want to," she shrugged, nestling back against his broad chest and picking some crumbs off her belly and thighs.

"No, I really, really don't. Picturing it is bad enough; I don't need to see the real thing." Marcus was definitely looking a little green.

Bea just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags to add for this chapter *woot*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet chat between Bea and Paxton.

"Hey, Bea, you got a minute?" Paxton asked, drawing her attention while he packed up his tools at the end of battle, before she had a chance to leave. She'd been spent most of the battle guarding him, so they'd been in close proximity, but battle wasn't exactly the best time for conversation. 

"Sure," Bea sat on the steps near his tool box, setting down her helmet next to herself and pulling off her gloves. "What do you need?"

"How's your, ah," he passed a hand across his face, blushing a little. He was still ashamed of the way he'd reacted when she'd been burned. He'd worried it would strain their relationship, but Bea hadn't acted any differently, and after a few days, he'd relaxed again and treated her normally. 

"Good," she put her gloves down over her thigh and gently probed at the scar around her eye. "Still adjusting, but it doesn't hurt."

He smiled at her, though he had to admit her empty eye socket still unnerved him a little. "So, you and Marcus…" he laughed. "I feel so backwards, sayin' this—him bein' twice your size and twice your age—but…you're treatin' him well? He, uh…he likes everything you're doin'?" Paxton had seen Marcus' burns in the shower, and, while the Heavy hadn't seemed to mind them, he still wasn't entirely sure what was going on between him and their Pyro. 

Bea laughed. "You didn't want to ask him yourself?" She liked Paxton. She didn't always understand where he was coming from, but he genuinely wanted to support his team and watching him build and fight was a pleasure. They worked well together, and he was nice to listen to. 

"I have, but…" Paxton frowned, thinking for a moment. "I guess I wanted to hear it from you, you know?"

The Pyro shrugged. "He complains about it sometimes, but he enjoys it." She considered telling him that Katsu enjoyed it too, seeing as the red marks around his neck were probably getting more noticeable in the showers now, but she was loathe to share things about other people unless she was sure the information wasn't secret.

Paxton nodded, satisfied. "Alright then. I'm glad to hear it. I'd hate to have to threaten you with what I'd do if you hurt him." He winked at her, grunting a little as he hefted his heavy tool box and headed for the base. 

"Would you?" she asked curiously, grabbing her helmet and following him. 

He laughed. "'course I would. He's my friend, and I don't think he has many of those. I like you, Bea, and I like working with you, but I've known him longer. I've gotta go by the numbers, you know?" He grinned at her, giving her a gentle clap on the shoulder. "Good work today. You really saved my bacon, probably more times than I even know." He turned to look at her. "Say, you didn't tell Marcus he can't eat bacon or something, did you?" 

Bea laughed. "Of course, you'd go by the numbers. And no," she fell into step with the Engineer. "He's lost his appetite for it. And if I tell you why, you might not want to eat it either," she warned him.

Unlike Marcus, Paxton had learned not to ask about things he suspected he didn't actually want to learn. "Alright. Just checkin'." Blushing a little, he said, "Medic's seemed…happier lately." Even a man born and raised in Texas, where sex—or love—with another man was about as bad as sex with a cow, or possibly worse, couldn't fail to notice the way their Medic had stared at their Heavy all these years. In the last month or so, Medic had been different; laughed more, smiled more, spent more time with the team outside of battle. And, while he still stared after Marcus, his expression had changed from one of hopeless longing to something like…well, love. 

"I wonder why," Bea grinned broadly.

Paxton held up his hands, placatingly. "I'm not asking you to share another man's business. I just…it's good to see him happy." For some reason, he felt more comfortable asking her than Marcus, and there was no way he'd bring this up with Medic. 

"I think you figured it out anyway."

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things." Tossing his toolkit into his locker, he started stripping down to shower. It had taken him a long time to adjust to being naked, or showering, with Bea in the same room, but now he hardly noticed. 

Bea stripped out of her suit. It was the only time she really enjoyed showering; when she was so sweaty from the suit that getting out gave her a chill. She wasn't a big fan of getting wet or having wet hair, and her showers always had to be scalding. But it was worth it to warm up and clean off after a battle. Hanging up her suit and helmet, tossing her dirty underclothes in a bin, she followed Paxton into the shower and turned hers up all the way.

"What're you doing for furlough?" Paxton asked, genuinely curious. She never talked about family, or even friends, or returning to England. Marcus, he knew, usually returned to Detroit during his time off—when he didn't just stay on the base. For himself, Paxton was looking forward to going home to his wife and little boy. 

Bea shrugged. "Not sure yet. I might stay here." The water was hot enough now and she ducked under, head bowed so water wouldn't collect in her eye socket. "I can guess where you're going," she laughed, "you never talk about anything else lately."

"Marcus gonna stay with you?" he asked, grinning. Wasn't that a thought—the two of them were rowdy enough with the whole team in rooms on either side; he couldn't imagine what they'd get up to if the base was empty. Blushing a little, Paxton laughed; he might be a little overzealous when it came to showing off pictures of his son. "I can't help it. Dell was cute before, but…now he's learning to talk and stuff. He's just all big eyes and chubby little legs as he stumbles around lookin' at everything." 

She shrugged again, turning off her water now that she'd washed all the sweat off herself. She wrapped herself in a towel, drying carefully, avoiding her new blisters. "I'm glad you get to go home, I'm sure you'll have lots to tell me when you get back. And new pictures." Bea no longer had any curious questions about the little son Paxton left behind; she'd asked all the ones she could think of and he'd even told her some stories twice. It wasn't unusual for him to just talk and fill the silence between them and she never minded it. His voice was soothing.

Paxton blushed. "Sorry. I know I can be hard to stop, once I get goin'." He gave her a thoughtful look. "I've always thought it was a pity that Marcus doesn't have any family to visit—or Katsu, as far as any of us know. It's nice for the three of you to have each other."

Bea nodded, grabbing her brush and sitting on the bench in the shower room. Her hair was pretty thin and didn't take much brushing, but it helped dry it and she hated having it wet. "We have a good time together."

"Well, I can't say that I understand…all of it…but I'm glad you do." Giving her a fond smile, Paxton headed for his locker, grinning to himself at the thought of seeing his family.


End file.
